


RWBY Girlfriend Scenarios

by LolyzOtaku



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: Want to date one of the characters from RWBY? Here you go - in gay form!============Requests OPEN - Characters (Only females) and Scenarios





	1. How You Met

** How you met **

 

_ Ruby _

 

“Watch out!” She flew and hit you square in your belly. A painful grunt escaping your mouth as you fell on the ground, your books scattered all over the place while a certain young girl with eye-catching red clothes laid on top of your stomach. You gladly thanked god she wasn’t heavy.

“I’m so sorry. I was running away, and didn’t see you. Weiss is really mad at me, and i don’t want her to hit me with the paper so i used my  semblance. She’s really scary!” The girl rambled on, looking at the Academy and then back at you after getting up. You waved your hand since you couldn't talk due to the air that just seemed to have disappeared from your lungs. She stopped talking and clumsily helped you up.

“You’re not hurt are you?” She asked, concerned as she looked at you from side to side. 

“No… I’m okay.” You finally responded. She seemed surprised at your voice. It was quite deep and grow up for a person that looked 12. You probably were almost the size of Ruby, only a few centimetres taller.

“I like your voice.” She complimented out of nowhere. You raised an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly.

“Thank you…?” You said, mostly asking. Since you didn’t expect that, she then looked around and saw about 7 books laying on the ground, two of them being wet from falling on the puddle. You were just glad YOU didn’t fall on it. She happily started picking the books as you helped her. I mean, she helped you. A warm smile fleeing from your lips. Not before a angry voice said the girl's name and she flew again to somewhere else with one of your books in hand.

You were pretty sure you were going to see her again.

 

 

_ Weiss _

 

A good morning. Nothing could stop you from being happy today. Except… some random man talking to your father and telling you had to be friends with that man’s daughter so they could increase their profit. Yes, except that. But it happened. 

“Daaad! I don’t want too! She’s a huge bitch!” You complained to your father, he looked at you as if he didn’t even care and gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Ahahahah! It’s so funny how you think you have a choice!” He laughed, you glared at him. He only walked towards you and rested a big hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You have so much in common. I bet you’ll be friends in no time.” 

“No! No! And no! The first thing she told me was ‘that girl is so annoying, she doesn’t even look that rich.’ No way in hell i’m going to get close to that princess!” You replied, imitating her voice like those sassy popular girl you see in movies and making air quotes. Your dad laughed again.

“You only talked to her on the phone. You haven’t met her yet.” 

“Yeah, and i don’t want to.” 

“Well, too late for that choice.” You dad murmured as he went away and angry footsteps were heard from the hallway of your mansion. Soon a white haired girl with a fancy outfit came to view as she walked angrily towards you.

“I’m bitch? Look who’s talking, spoiled little rat!” She argued. Yup. She was listening to the conversation.

“Says the girl who gets new jewelry every day so she won’t yell at ‘Daddy’” You barked back, as angry as she was. Your dad and hers only ignored you too while talking to each other, laughing from time to time.

“Ah! At least i get jewelry! I bet you don’t even get decent clothes, it looks like you got that from a garbage pile.” She insulted, pointing at your clothes. You glared at her in hatred as she did the same. Well, i guess you both did have something in common. You both absolutely hated each other’s guts.

 

 

_ Blake _

 

It was her again. Everyday she would go to the library and pick the same book. She had finished that book a thousand times, you had seen it. Yet, she kept reading it over and over and over. It made you curious. What was so important about that book? You were just itching to know. So, you had came up with a plan. You were to ask her that exact question. It wasn’t necessarily a plan, but for you, it was complex. You planned every action and every outcome of what would she say or happen. And you planned everything you were to do if that happened. It was a flawless plan. 4 weeks and a half working hard, day and night to ask her why did she kept reading that book. Today was the day. 

The plan had started.

“Hello. Nice to meet you, my name is (Y/n).” You greeted, extending your hand for her to shake. She kept looking at her book. You predicted that.

“So, the library is a good place to read books…” You continued. No! It was, “a good place to relax”! Read book? Libraries were especially made for that!

“U-Uh, what book are you reading, there?” You gave another shot. She stopped reading the book and looked at you. After analysing you for about 2 minutes she tilted her head to look behind you. Which had your favourite book and a folded paper inside of it, the paper was your flawless plan that seemed to be failing since the start.

“Who are you?” She simply asked. You paled, you had told her name. If you repeated, there would be a chance she would say that she heard it and was asking ‘Do i know you?’. If you didn’t, it was almost 100 percent she would ignore you forever.

“I-I’m (Y/n).” You replied, obviously shaking. She noticed it and to make you feel better, she smiled.

“Nice to meet you (Y/n). My name is Blake.” You could swear you saw her black bow twitch a little.

“Nice to meet you Blake.” You successfully responded.

“Do you have something to ask me?”

“Yes actually. I wanted to know why do you keep reading that book?” 

“I like it.” She plainly answered. You hesitated, nervous. You were afraid you started to smell bad due to sweat covering your armpits, forehead and hands.

“What’s that behind your back?” She asked, pointing to the book you had hid between your hands. You brought it to her eyes as she scanned the title.

“Ninjas of Love?” She asked, tilting her head so she could read the title. Oh god, she would clearly find you weird. Why did you bring that book with you?!

“Can i read it?” She asked, you were almost fainting so you simply gave her the book and ran away. She only became clueless and opened the book.

You cursed yourself for leaving the paper there. She only smiled.

 

 

_ Yang _

 

“The next fight is Yang Xiao Long vs (Full name).” Glynda announced, as you stepped up and the blonde did too. You look at her, admiring her. Both her looks and personality. She was one of a kind. You both went to the front of the class, your weapons in hand (Especially Yang’s) as the health bar could be seen on the screens. Glynda went to the corner to examine the battle better without intervening and you went into a battle stance, your weapon ready to hit the blonde beauty. Though you felt pity.

“Ready to lose?” She asked you confidently.

“Never. But you should.” You snickered back at her, she alone gave you a smirk back. You were both ready and Goodwitch gave you the start you needed to start the fight.

It was quick. The battle was very quick. And confusing from the viewer’s point of view. You both had struck with a powerful attack at the same time. You both had flew either way. You both had lost the battle at the same time. So… A tie?

“A tie! That was very quick Miss Long, Miss (Last name). You’re both equally strong, good work.” She praised you. You both were the most shocked. Never did Yang find someone at her level, and neither did you. It was awesome the feeling of having their asses kicked. It felt like you still had a lot to learn, you could still become stronger. 

“Wow.” She murmured. You got up and helped her up. One hand as you both stared at each other, admiring and happy for the battle.

“Please, return to your seats.” Glynda suggested. You walked to your seat that was a lot closer to the battle stage as Yang passed by you to her teammates. 

Not before you gave her a wink and she gave you a chuckle. You were sure your were going to be friends with her.

 

 

_ Nora _

 

Ren had talked about her a lot. He always said. ‘You have to meet her one day.’ or ‘You’re basically made for each other.’ And it made you uncomfortable. Since from what it’s been told around the Academy, Nora might have a crush on your best friend. And you knew he wasn’t stupid, so he had realized about Nora. Maybe he didn’t care, or was so afraid that he just didn’t accept it. You had yet to ask him. So, you brought the subject up while you two were having lunch. Luckily she wasn’t there. You and Nora never met. When you were with Ren, she wasn’t there. When she was with him, you weren’t there.

“So..” You cut him off completely.

“Ren. You know Nora likes you right?” 

“...” He simply stared at the ground after the question. The mood went to calm and relaxing, to sad and filled with tension. It made you shift in your seat.

“Yeah. I know.” He replied, the meatball bread he was eating now waiting on top of the table. 

“Then, why do you keep pushing me to her?” You asked again. The pancakes you were devouring were aside for the first time in your life.

“I… don’t want to hurt her. I don’t see her the same way she does.” He explained.

“But if you don’t tell her, she might get even more hurt at the end.”

“You mean, when she confesses?” 

“Yes. You need to tell her.”

He nodded in defeat. You knew that he still wouldn’t do it, but he would at least think about it. He cared too much for Nora to watch her get heart-broken. Though, you think that Nora wouldn’t be devastated, since it was simply a crush. You think.

“I should go. I have to get back to my team. We are going to have team games today.” He bid goodbye as you waved at him and looked at the sandwich he left. 

A certain ginger haired girl had seen it, headed your way and smiled at you.

“Thank you for talking to him.” She said. You didn’t reply, shocked that she had spied on your conversation.

“I’m Nora, what’s your name?” 

“(Y/N).”

 

 

_ Pyrrha _

 

“Wow, i can’t believe you won!” The blonde boy excitedly praised the winner of the Vytal Festival Tournament. That was also his teammate.

“WE won.” She corrected him. You watched from afar as her team celebrated, as well as her school. You only watched. You were from the school, but you still didn’t felt close to her. Why? Because you might have a tiny little crush on her. Pyrrha Nikos. The strongest, most beautiful person you ever saw. Yet, she never noticed you. You didn’t mind though. It was probably better this way. You were extremely awkward and it was very rare for you to say a word. 

It would be painful for both of you. 

But, not everyone agreed. Unknow to you, Pyrrha had seen you. She had seen you since she first started at this school. It was impossible for her to not noticed a certain (Hair colour) haired girl with stunning (Eye colour) eyes. But she was also afraid. She thought you were such innocent creature, whenever she came across you, you would run away, hide, sometimes even not attend to class because of her. So she was afraid she’ll scare you again, keeping her curiosity to herself was the best thing to do.

But now that her school won because of her hard work she felt like she could do anything. And i mean, anything. After finally having some thinking time, she looked at you. You were peeking from the corner and hid again after you noticed she saw you. You were ready to run, but a warm hand kept you from fulfilling it.

“Please don’t run. I’m not going to hurt you.” She said. Her voice filling you with butterflies in your stomach, making your heart flutter due to her hand touching your wrist.

“I wanted to say thank you for… cheering me on.” She continued. You were looking at her. Your cheeks flushed but you kept looking. You were afraid it started to get creepy.

“Could you tell me your name, please?” She inquired. You quickly grabbed her gloved hand and turned it around so you could be facing her palm. You were shy and weird, a combination that Pyrrha had yet to get used to. Taking a blue marker of your pocket (A pocket somewhere, if you don’t have any, then your hair or something), you started dribbling on her hand, making poor Pyrrha very confused. After you finished you ran again. Away and away you went. Pyrrha couldn’t see you anymore, and curiously looked at her own right hand.

“(Y/n). Nice to meet you.” She read. Then glanced back at the hallway you had run off to. A sincere smile on her lips.

“Nice to meet you too (Y/n).” 

 

 

_ Coco _

 

“Ready? Go!” Shots were fired, rapid and loud. One bottle down, another one flew, and the last shattered in pieces. Cheers erupted around you. Resting your rifle on your shoulder, you raised from your position and took the cheers and applauds genuinely. You were very know in your school, people often told you that it was because of the talent you wielded. That talent being, you were one with guns. Any kind of it, you were an expert at it. One of your personal favourites, the Sniper rifle. To be exact, a KNT-308. An amazing rifle that you loved to use. But even if you were famous and a pro with gun wielding skills, you were never close to a girl that weared very cool sunglasses and always carried around a handbag which was actually a minigun. Coco Adel. You admired her. And you were probably a fangirl. Not the first and the best fangirl, but you strived to be an awesome huntress so she could noticed you. 

People started to run to another place close by, screaming and pushing each other as if they wanted to reach there first. 

“COCO! I LOVE YOU!”

“Oh my god… I can’t believe she’s here!”

“Look at her, she looks so cool!” 

Coco? The Coco? She’s actually a few meters from you? No way, no freaking way. You couldn’t believe it. It was like God heard your prayers. You finally had a chance to ask her for an advice. To ask her to give you a handshake. Or a hug. Something! You just ran immediately, pushing everyone your way. It wasn’t easy. There were a lot of people. The rifle on your back shifted and hit some people, making them groan as you apologized. Finally seeing the familiar cap and some bunny ears. Probably from her teammate, Velvet. You started calling her name desperately as you raised your arms so she could see you. You came off too strong. Hitting the poor girl as you both flew to the ground and her teammates looked surprised at the suddenness of your appearance. You could hear her handbag falling to the ground as you entered in panic and got up immediately. Coco doing the same as she dusted herself off. 

“Wow. That was unexpected.” She murmured. An amused smile on her face. Velvet asked if she was fine as the other two boys tried to prevent that from happening again and tried to protect her from other fans. You only looked at her. You couldn’t believe you were right in front of her. And though you felt bad for throwing her to the ground, you at least touched her. 

“Oh. Aren’t you that girl in our school? What was it… (Y/n)? “ She remembered, she actually knew your name!

“Y-Yes. That it is my name Mam! Correct!” You saluted. You were seriously gonna hit you head a couple of times against the wall after this. She laughed.

“Mam? No need for that (Y/n). We’re classmates.” She softly said, resting her hand on your shoulder. You were sure you were about to pass out. And you kept repeating to yourself that if it’s a dream you never want to wake up.

 

 

_ Velvet _

 

“She has ears. You should yank them off.” The man teased.

“Yeah. I bet you would look a lot better without those things popping out of your head.” The other agreed.

“Though, she still would be fucking ugly.” Another joined in. As the three laughed, you jabbed a wall close by. The knuckles on your hand turning bruised. You were just warming up. You were going to kill those mother fuckers. Making fun of a faunus, especially an innocent one.

“Stop! That hurts!” She pleaded, as the first guy pulled one of her ears. They continued laughing and mocking her, sometimes hurting her as the girl was close to tears. You wondered why she was in this part of the city, but this wasn’t time for that. You came closer to the group as you cracked your hands and glared at the one with his hand on the girl’s bunny ear.

“Let go of her.” You angrily ordered. One of the guys laughed as he came closer to you. The one holding the ear pulled it more painfully, making the girl wince in pain.

“What? This?” He inquired as the girl tried pushing him off. The one coming closer to you, traced his fingers towards your waist as you pierced his skull with glares and stopped his hand with your own. He smirked at you.

“Come one babe. You did want to join us, didn’t you?” He asked, a flirting tone present in his voice. A knife went to your neck as he held it very closely, clearly not afraid to slit your throat. Who cares? You were training to be a huntress. And you certainly had one of your hands resting on a knife on your pocket. So, fear wasn’t shown on your features, but anger and courage. The second man that was looking at you attentively noticed it.

“Watch out! She’s a-” It was too late for the warning. The one assaulting you had fell on the ground as both of his friends ran away, clearly scared as they saw one of them dead before their eyes. You were about to throw your knife to one of them but the bunny girl stopped you.

“No! Don’t kill them!” She shouted, as she rested on the ground. You could see from anywhere that her ears were slightly red and hurt as well as small drops of tears hesitantly coming out of her brown eyes. She was from your school. A second year like yourself. Velvet. You worriedly went to her aid and grabbed her hands.

“Are you okay?” You asked. Velvet smiled at you, a little surprised at the sudden contact.

“Yeah. Thank you so much. Could i ask your name?” She asks you, sweetly. Your heart thumped like a drum as you stared at her gorgeous smile and noticed her soft voice.

“It’s (Y/n).”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Vel-”

“Velvet Scarlatina. I know.” You cut her off. You then rubbed softly her ears to see if they were swollen. She winced when you made contact.

“I’ll take you to a hospital.” You suggested, lifting her up in bridal style. She gasped a little as her face turned red.

“I-I don’t think there’s need for that. We can just go to Beacon Academy, my friends are there.” She softly replied, her head hiding against your shoulder, as she held you shyly. You nodded and started heading out of the creepy street you were in. That it was also your house.

“Thank you again.” She murmured. You hummed in acknowledgement as she smiled, happy you came along.

 

 

_ Penny _

 

Your first task. Your very first assignment by Ironwood. It took a long time, but with hardwork and dedication you managed to do it. After being trained and trained, and fixing broken robots as well as advising Ironwood with new designs you finally had a better job. You were going to take care of the first android capable of generating a aura. Penny Polendina. You needed to go to her room and take care of her while Ironwood was busy. Basically you only needed to keep her inside and satisfy her to her every wish.

You had arrived to her door and before you even knocked she already had opened the door and pulled you inside. The door closing on itself.

“Ohhhh! I’m so excited! I finally have a roommate! And a girl roommate! If it was a boy it would be weird, but, it’s a girl!” She excitedly said. Wait roommate? 

“Uh… Do you know who i am?” You asked. She stopped her blabbering and took a good look at you. You also didn’t waste the chance to have a peek at her to see how was this Penny that your boss always talked about and praised with every possibility he had. She really did seem like a living human. A innocent girl with very few knowledge of the outside world.

“Yes! You’re my new roommate, (Y/n). Mr Ironwood said that you’ll be living with me from now on.” She responded. You took a moment to process. Ironwood… lied to you? 

…

“THAT BASTARD! HE THINKS I CAN’T TAKE THIS GIRL ON AND LIED TO ME SO I WOULD BUY IT! WELL THEN, IRONASS! I’LL PROVE IT TO YOU WHO’S THE BEST SOLDIER HERE!” You shouted across the room. Penny seemed extremely confused but didn’t think much of it since she didn’t even understand half your words. You grabbed her hand and kneeled in front of her, your head hung low as she looked at you dumbfounded. 

“My princess, your wish is my command. Your desires will be my life goal to complete with the burning heart i have to protect you and make you happy. You will never wish for a better guardian than me. My life will be rested upon your hands for you to smash it at any moment or toss it into the flaming fires deep in hell. For if that happens it will be with good reason of my failure. I will protect you with my life Milady.” You stated, with as much respect as you had left.

“Milady?” She asked, her head tilting in a cute way. You mentally thanked your boss for helping to create this beauty. 

“Like the ones in the movies?” She asked again. Then gasped, you only looked at her from below. Since you were still kneeled with her hand resting on yours. You could swear you saw stars in her eyes.

“Am i rich?!” She inquired at you. You got up and before you could answer she already answered herself and started to laugh snobbily.

“Ohohohohoh! Bow to me peasants for i have money! I will rule this planet and make every single person… SMILE!” She said, the last word dramatically. You posed like an evil anime character and laughed.

“Muahahah! To do that you’ll have to pass through me!” You declared. You both began doing fake shooting and slashing while you imitated the sounds with your mouths. The imaginary dramatic music playing in the background. You two laughed and continued playing until your mouths were dry. Maybe it wasn’t so bad having an android as your roommate.

 

 

_ Cinder  _

 

You didn’t like her. You never met her, but you didn’t like her. Since she transferred here you had a bad feeling about her. On the contrary, she was very curious about you. You were a teacher in Beacon Academy, a professional huntress that teaches kids to slay monsters. Your talent was to scare people with a simple glare. But you resigned from being a teacher due to your hot tempered personality. You were now simply Ozpin’s helper. But he liked to say you were on the same rank as him. Though you knew it wasn’t true. 

Ozpin had asked you to make sure every student were in their rooms and safe. And so you were. Walking between the hallways of the dorms and entering every room to check on students. They knew about now. They were used to it. Of course you knocked, they still had their privacy. And everyone was sleeping or doing other useless stuff. After checking on team RWBY and team JNPR you went to the last room of your check up. The one you were more cautions about. The one who had the black haired girl with an evil glint in her eyes. You softly knocked on the door. Gentle footsteps were heard towards the door. You wanted to question her, you wanted to know what was she up to. The girl you’ve had on your thoughts opened the door. Cinder Fall. It surprised you at how dark was the room. Peeking inside you saw her two teammates sleeping. You could see her smirk from the corner of your eye.

“Hello. How can i help you?” She asked, amusement shown in her voice. You tried to disguise it but you were sure she could see how you glared at her.

“I’m just checking if everything’s okay.” You answered. The harshness of your tone not going unheard by the black haired student.

“Then you don’t have to worry. Everything’s perfect.” She softly said, clearly not to wake up her comrades. You were both in silence, her in front of you as if covering the entrance of her room, while you only looked at her in suspiciousness. You had to admit it. She was gorgeous. But to a student that would sound weird. Then it wouldn’t matter right? She isn’t like the others. She wasn’t a kid.

“You’re not a student. Are you?” You asked, she smirked even more. Finally closing the door behind her and pushing you away from it. 

“Oh? How did you figure that out?” She teased you. Without your knowing you were already touching the wall as she was fairly close to you.

“I’m going to report this.” You confidently said. She traced a hand on your cheek, making you slightly uncomfortable about your personal space.

“Are you? Wouldn’t that be boring?” She asked. Her voice still soft.You slapped her hand away from your cheek. She giggled silently.

“You’re interesting. I’m going to keep an eye on you.” She finished and walked away to her room. Not before giving you a wink. You could try to lie and say that your heart wasn’t pumping rapidly, and your cheeks weren’t flushing with red. You could, but it was pretty obvious.

 

 

_ Emerald _

 

“Hey! My wallet!” You yelled frantically. Your arms flailing around as you ran after the green haired girl. You were so out of shape. The girl was so fast you lost her after the first turn. But you continued running to where you thought she was. Of course, stopping from time to time to breath and complain about your own physical state. After running what seemed like 2 hours, you stopped and gave up. You lost your rent money, you lost your food money. You lost the girl. Sitting on a chair at a random cafe next to you, you fanned yourself with your hand while you breathed. A man was kind enough to offer you a cup of water as you gulped it up like a dolphin. You sighed at the end, thanked the man and started walking. You passed some museums, some stores, and some signs that you didn’t recognize. Soon, you realized you were lost.

“Awwww…C’mon.” You complained in desperation.You wanted to cry when you realized you were in an unknown town with no money and in no state to defend yourself from other thieves or worse, rapists. You shivered in cold as well. It was starting to grown dark and people were starting to go home and leaving the streets empty.

You walked around, holding yourself for warmth, hoping to find a kind person to offer help. But there wasn’t anybody on the streets. You whimpered.

“Why? Why am i so unlucky?” You asked yourself. Then you heard voices. A male one and a female one. 

“So?” Was what the female voice asked.

“You don’t get it do you? You stole 20 Liens. I stole 90. You see the difference?” The male charismatic voice replied.

“It’s only because the last girl i stole from only had 5 Liens. Walking around with a big wallet for only this little amount… What a waste of time.” 

“But it is a nice wallet. Look at the leather.”

“At least this will make me about 10 Liens. I saw one exactly alike it worth only 8.” Wait. Was this your wallet? Was this the girl who stole from you? And more importantly, why do you only have 5 Liens in your wallet?! What about the rent money? Don’t tell me you got stolen before… Awww Man!

You walked towards the voices, which led to a dark ally. You learned from your mother since you were a child that dark alleys are never to be trusted. But you needed your money. No, more essentially, you needed help. Even if it was from the girl who stole from you.

You saw them from afar. A silver haired boy with a smug look on his face and the same familiar green haired girl with tan skin. You smiled in relief but soon turned into a scared look when the boy kicked you in the stomach. You fell on the ground and held your stomach in pain. The girl came closer to you and helped you up. Confused you let her help.

“Seriously Mercury. Why did you kick her?” She asked the silver haired boy.

“Sorry, i thought she was going to attack us.” He laughed. The girl inspected you carefully, while you still rested your hands on your belly, rubbing it to see if it would make the pain go away.

“Oh! You’re the girl i stole from.” She stated, amused. The boy snickered.

“The girl with only 5 Liens and a really sweet wallet?” The boy asked. As the girl said before, his name must be Mercury.

“You followed me here?” She asked you. You sweat dropped and rubbed your head.

“No. It was actually a coincidence. I only ran aimlessly and reached here.” You replied, a goofy smile on your face. Though you felt like puking because of the pain of your stomach and stupid from talking to the person who robbed you, you still tried to act the best of you. You still wanted help.

“She must be lucky.” Mercury said. You could disagree with that a thousand times. But you didn’t want to say anything that could get you killed, so you stayed quiet. The green haired girl looked at your hand that was holding your stomach and frowned.

“Sorry about that. Mercury can be an asshole sometimes… My name is Emerald. Nice to meet you.” She kindly said, her hand offering itself for a shake. You shaked her hand, rather friendly. 

“My name is (Y/n). Nice to meet you.” You replied, with the same tired tone you had since the beginning. She reached for her pocket and in her hand she had your leather wallet. The same you had seen in the store and bought it.

“Here. You can have this. It’s not like i would gain much money from it anyway.” She tossed it to you. You clumsily dropped it and caught it again. Keeping it safe in your pocket, you swore you would be more attentive next time. You wanted to ask her how did you get back to your town. But you stood there nervous as they both turned away and began walking.

“Uh…” You murmured. Emerald turned her head towards you. You could finally see her smile.

“What? You’re not coming? You do need a place to stay the night.” You smiled at her, catching up with the two. The butterflies in your belly making the other pain seem insignificant.

 

 

_ Neopolitan _

 

For goodness sake! It was the fourth time this week! Roman robbed you again. You dropped your groceries at your worker’s hands. And ran to his home base, where you knew well it was. You were sure the old man would keep an eye on your groceries as well as your store. Even though it was robbed a minute ago. Roman was going to get it.

You didn’t have to run much since it wasn’t far from the city. Surprisingly, you still had your apron stained from cooking breads around your waist. You knocked on the metal garage door. 

“Who is it?” A playful voice asked. You knew too well it was the son of a bitch.

“Roman, i swear to god. If you don’t open the door i will push your cane up your ass until it reaches your fucking throat.” You sweared. A feminine giggle and Roman’s grunt was heard from the other side of the door. He opened and at this moment you didn’t even care about the short beauty at his side. You angrily stomped towards the ginger and raised a fist. He laughed nervously, his cane far away. The little girl came between you, her pink umbrella pointed towards your head. You could see a blade inside of it.

“What? You got a bodyguard now?” You asked Roman in particular. Roman rested his hand on her shoulder as she lowered the umbrella to her side.

“Yes. But not for you of course. She doesn’t know about our relationship…” At this, the girl furrowed her eyebrows at Roman. You couldn’t blame her. The way he putted it, anyone would get the wrong idea.

“He meant our friendship.” You replied, mostly to the girl. She smiled kindly for explaining and stepped aside from Roman.

“So… Sorry for robbing?” He asked. A vein easily popped in your head. You punched his gut. He huffed and fell on the floor. The pink and brown haired girl seemed worried, but Roman assured her when he got up and laughed.

“Okay. I deserved that.” He grunts. You sigh and help him up. To tell the truth. He was your childhood friend. It was supposed for you two to start a business together, but you two followed different paths. Now he’s been robbing you, thought it wasn’t a lot.

“What’s her name?” You asked. He rested his elbow on her head, due to her height. And it was cute the way she seemed a bit mad.

“Neo. Neopolitan.” He replied. The girl bowed respectfully as you smiled.

“My name is (Y/n). Nice to meet you.” You introduced yourself. She nodded and you wondered if she was mute. Either way you liked her. You might spend more time with Roman from now on.

“Now give me back my breads.”

 

(Bonus: “But they’re so delicious!” “Roman, i swear to god.”)

 

 

_ Glynda _

 

“Okay.”

“She might kill you when she sees you.”   
“Okay.”

“She must hate you after everything.”

“Okay.”

“And we all know you did that for the good, but she might not believe you.”

“Okay.”

“Also, treat her well.”

“Okay.”

After your little agreement with Ozpin, with only ‘okays’ coming out of your mouth, he was satisfied and sent a signal to Ironwood to let her in. 

Ironwood went down the elevator and you and Ozpin awaited for the blonde huntress to come to you so you could introduce yourself.

“Is she hot?” You asked out of the blue, your hands resting on your crossed legs as you sat beside Ozpin. He sighed mutely as he coughed nervously.

“We discussed this already (Y/N). She is hot if you think she is.” He muttered, you kept looking at the elevator waiting for both adults.

“Did you two date or something?” You inquired.

“No, we’re simply friends.” He answered again, silence quickly filled the room.

“So… Did you two fu-” You got coincidentally interrupted by the elevator’s doors opening, a certain general stayed on the elevator quite nervous as he didn’t looked amused when Glynda marched the room towards you and swiftly slapped you. You weren’t surprised as well.

“How dare you show your face here?!” She spat, you got up and offered your hand for a handshake, the same emotionless expression on your face.

“Nice to meet you Glynda, my name is-“

“I know who you are, you monster. You’re the one who putted Ozpin in the hospital!” She resumed, her accusing finger all over your face.

“Glynda, we’ve told you why she’s done it and we all forgave her.” Ozpin interrupted. She kept glaring at you.

“You might have forgiven her but I don’t.” She peeked at Ozpin before returning to you.

“I’m never forgiving you.” She threateningly warned, you, sick tired of this shit, lifted her chin with your finger. She stood frozen, her finger still hesitantly floating mid air. You slowly got close to her ear and ghostly smiled, you were sure she ‘heard’ your smile.

“I’m sorry for what I did. I hope one day you forgive me.” You whispered, then you casually walked towards the elevator, passing through a very concerned Ironwood as you gave him a smile, trying to ease him of any thoughts he had on his mind.

As you pressed a button to go to the ground floor and the door closed you could see Glynda frozen in place and Ozpin calling you back.

She was so red.

 

 

_ Winter _

 

“I want a beer! Gimme! Gimme!” You excitedly jumped up and down, Qrow patting your head. He clumsily putted an arm around you and stumbled towards the streets.

“Awww, c’mon kitten. You know Ironwood doesn’t let me.”  You pouted.

“Please Qrow! I’m old enough.” You whined, he looked carefully at you, for awhile you thought he had fallen asleep standing, but he was simply drunk thinking.

“You know what! Here! Have it.” He gave you a half full bottle of his favorite whiskey. You eagerly grabbed it and were ready to gulp it down, if it weren’t for a hand to swiftly snatch it away from you.

“I can’t believe you! Ironwood specially said for you to take care of her and that’s what you do.” A mature voice grabbed your interest as you rotate and see a white haired girl with the same uniform that you saw plenty of times when you were in Atlas.

“Give me a break. I’m drunk.” He retorted, retrieving his bottle. She growled silently as you stared aimlessly at her. As she finally noticed Qrow’s lazy arm around you, she pushed his arm away from you and pulled you to her.

“And get your disgusting hands away from her.” She warned, you dazed, kept quiet.

“Ohhh, getting a little defensive are we?” He teased, chuckling at the end. You snorted and the girl stared confusingly at you.

“I’m sorry, but do you find him funny?” She questioned you, quite more harshly than she intended. You were about to nod, but instead you couldn’t take your eyes away from her. From your point of view, she was beautiful. Her white snow hair neatly bundled into a bun as one of her eyes was covered by her fringe. Her light blue eyes carefully staring at you concerned. Oh right! You need to speak.

“You’re pretty.”  Your confession left her dazed but slightly blushing, it was easy to see since her skin was so pale.

“That didn’t answer my question, but thank you.” She replied, her hand still in yours. Qrow just bursted out laughing as the girl glared daggers at him.

“What’s so funny?” She asked to clarify.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m gonna leave Ice queen. I can see you have your hands busy.” He answered, turning the corner clumsily.

The girl stared at you nervously as you kept your gaze on her.

“Oh excuse my manners. My name is Winter Schnee, General Ironwood insisted I brought you back.” She introduced herself, you smiled.

“I like you Winter!” You announced, she blushed and smiled, making you follow her as she took you back home, her hand never leaving yours.

“I hope she isn’t drunk…” Winter muttered, luckily you were too distracted by your surroundings to hear it. 


	2. You Start To Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you and the RWBY character start to become friends.

****

You start hanging out

  
  


Ruby

  


“Ruby. You know it’s the third book you take from me. You can’t do that. You have to ask first.”

“I know. But your books are just so awesome!” Since you met Ruby, you’ve been hanging out at her room. She always steals one of your books so she can read it for herself. You loved writing. Those books were your masterpieces, though you never publish them, you still enjoyed writing them. Ruby always fangirled about your books. Her personal favourite was ‘The animal warrior’. A girl who befriended animals and gained their abilities. Almost all of your books were about animals. Ruby didn’t mind though. 

“When is the next ‘Jewel’ coming out.” She asked excitedly about the book she just finished. You looked at her dorky face. 

“Ruby, ‘Jewel’ isn’t going to have a sequel nor a prequel. It’s over.” You replied. She hesitantly frowned and pouted.

“What?! No! I want to know what happens to his sister! (Y/n), please!” She yelled, throwing herself to cling on your arm as if pleading for her life. Thankfully her friends weren’t there to see this sad scene. You also made friends with them. Weiss was one you could sympathize, since you both needed to keep up with the young girl. Yang would give advices about Ruby, you both did care about her. Maybe you did more than care. And Blake gave you ideas for new books, her being a bookworm as well. Ruby seemed to exceed her limit while with you. She stayed up all night with you, so you can finish the chapter or the book even. She tried, but always fell asleep on your shoulder. She also hanged out with you when she had plans with her team. Normally when it’s to study. But it didn’t really matter to you if she liked to hang out with you or not. You liked it. You don’t regret being headbutted in the stomach and losing one of your favourite books to a water puddle on the ground. If it meant not meeting Ruby, you would even toss your books to a horde of Grimm. You loved hanging out with her.

  
  


Weiss

  


“Vanilla or chocolate?” Weiss asked you, in her hand resting a huge cardboard cup while waiting patiently for your answer.

“Does it matter, just hurry.” You answered, waving your hand so she could move faster. A angry glare was your response.

“Look, i don’t want to hang out with you either. But, if i don’t my dad’s going to kill me.” She pointed out, her eyes secretly glancing at the two men outside of the ice cream shop looking at at you both. 

“I can’t believe they hired people to watch over us.” You rubbed your forehead, as if it alleviated the pain of the disbelief. She returned with a cup of chocolate and vanilla ice cream and rested it on the table.

“Here. We have to do this, they might go away if they believe we’re good friends.” She stated, handing you a blue plastic spoon, taking a white one for herself. You groaned annoyed, but took a bit of vanilla and ate it. You and Weiss faked a smile and started talking about shops close by. Even though inside, you two didn’t really care and despised this moment. The men actually seemed to discuss something and go to somewhere nearby. 

“That actually worked! C’mon!” You cheered, and pulled her outside as you both ran to somewhere else. Right now you didn’t care where, as long as it’s far away from those two men.

“I was actually enjoying the ice cream…” Weiss pouted. You both saw an actual park close by. And since you didn't had anything to do, you went to the swings. Weiss sighed but followed. The park seemed pretty empty, there weren’t many kids in this city after all. 

You sat quietly in one of the swings.

“What are you doing?” Weiss asked, as if you were committing a crime.

“What?”

“Those are for kids, are you like 6 years old?” She mocked you. Ugh! You hated her! Why does she even have to judge where you sit.

“I can sit wherever i want. So shut up.” You replied, she angrily stomped towards you and went behind you. You felt her hands touch your back as she pushed you strongly. You flew as you yelled for her to stop, though you laughed a little at how fun this actually was. She kept pushing you, and you failed to noticed the small smile she had.

  
  


Blake

  


“You don’t need to be so nervous around me, just relax.”She said, resting her head on the pillow. You gulped and nodded. Truly you weren’t nervous, but more like anxious. You wanted to get closer to her and this was a start. Though it made you embarrassed when you thought of it like a date. Currently you and her were in your dorm room watching a movie from the new Tv that you bought. It was an adaptation of one of your favourite books, that so happened to be Blake’s favourite as well.

“You’re not calm.” She broke the silence, looking at you with a little annoyance. You didn’t dare to look at her, you were too afraid. Keeping your gaze on the movie was the best thing to do for you.

“(Y/n).” She called you, you started to sweat.

“(Y/n)...” She continued calling you, you were pretty sure she wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

“(Y/n), look at me.” She continued, you finally obeyed and stared at her. She smiled thankfully as you gazed at her amber eyes which seemed to twinkle at your attention.

“I want you to be comfortable around me. I’m not going to judge you, i like hanging out with you.” She spoke, you kept your attention solely on her. As if the movie was simply a background object. For the first time, she actually saw your smile, making her feel butterflies in her belly. At first it was weird but soon she moved her gaze back to the movie as her cheeks seemed to flutter with a red colour. You felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable and apologized.

“N-No. You didn’t do anything. I just felt weird all of a sudden.” She replied. You frowned in slight worry.

“Are you feeling better now?” You asked, she nodded with a grateful smile and before you realized her hand was almost touching yours, no wonder your heart was beating super fast.

  
  


Yang

  


“C’mon! You can tell me!” She teased, pushing you slightly with her shoulder, making you drive a little away from the path. Soon you returned and bumped your shoulder with her, stronger this time.

“Why would i tell you?” You inquired, making her throw her hands in exaggeration at your question.

“Are you kidding me? You HAVE to tell me!” She replied. You grinned, knowing that her curiosity would not leave her until you told her. You couldn’t pass up this opportunity.

“I might tell you.” Her smile was enough to tell you that she was excited.

“But…” You trailed off, rolling your eyes to the sky as if searching for the next thing to say. She grunted.

“What?” She sighed. You giggled at her reaction, ready to see the burning red eyes tracing your movements.

“You have to do everything i say for the next 30 minutes.” You suggested. 

“You promise that you’ll tell me if i do it?” She asked, making you a little surprised that she wasn’t angry and only slightly annoyed, it disappointed you.

“Yeah.” You continued the path, her body following vaguely close to you.

“Okay, so what do you want me to do?” She questioned, rather eagerly jumping in front of you as she walked backwards. Her glistening lilac eyes marveling at your own.

“Hm… You could start by holding my hand.” You smirked. She went back to your side and bravely grabbed your hand, making it warm at her touch. You wondered how could she keep her body temperature like that.

“You’re really too spoiled.” She acknowledged, making you puff your cheeks in irritation.

“Next?” She ignored your clearly annoyed behavior. Swinging both your left and her right arm back and forward as your hands seemed to belong in each other.

“For now, i’m okay.” You responded in happiness.

“You’ll waste your 30 minutes…”

“Nah. It’s not wasting, it’s appreciating.”

  
  


Nora

  


“I wonder, i wonder.” You playfully said, filling the silence of the woods. Looking around you as if rolling your eyes. You knew by the small snicker, Nora was above. Maybe on the trees.

“Nora. I know where you are.” You carefully announced. Not yelling was the best option, since this forest was a small habitat for the creatures of grimm. Right after that, a girl with ginger hair jumped onto your back. You managed to support her so you two wouldn’t fall over as she laughed.

“So? Did your hearing skills get better?” She asked, you stayed in silence as your semblance got to work, you could hear a bird that was flying 10 thousand metres above you, you nodded at Nora as she smiled proudly at you. Her arms tightly wrapped around your neck as she spun around and met your face with a wide grin.

“Your semblance is awesome!” She praised, you smiled thinly as her arms remained in the same place, soon her smile was more faded as she took some steps back.

“You need to be more quiet Nora.” You advised, she nodded and gave a broad smile.

“So, when you talk to me can you hear anything else around you?” She asked, balancing on the tip of her toes.

“I can hear things around me but not as much, since i’m focused on you.” You softened your eyes as you dazed at her, she smiled and closed her eyes pointing a finger at something behind you.

“Did you hear that grimm behind you?” She asked. You immediately stiffened and remained still.

“Nora, do NOT move.” You whispered, she alone giggled and glared at the beast. You could only muster to anticipate the disaster that was about to happen. She jumped high and mighty as she was ready to come to at full power towards the beast.

“Nora! Pleas-” She had hit the grimm who was surprisingly still with her bare fist and a blast had blown your (Hair color) strands towards your face. You could only sigh.

  
  


Pyrrha

  


“You really are adorable.” Pyrrha resumed caressing your hair, showing affection through her tender touches. You remained on her lap, which was a dream come true to be exact. You had asked her, while making weird and embarrassing gestures, since you still didn’t feel confident using your voice. She happily obliged and was now treating you like a mother would. 

You thanked her compliment with a nod.

She merrily hummed a song that you had never heard of and moved her hands to your hair, caressing it and intertwining her angelic hands with strands of (Hair color). 

She had never felt this way about anyone else, but she felt like she should protect you, take care of you, even die for you. But knowing Pyrrha that wasn’t a surprise, she was always like that to any person, she’s too much of a saint. Yet she knew it was different, just couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Your hair is so soft and beautiful (Y/n).” Was Pyrrha flirting with you or was just being a sweetheart? It wouldn’t surprise you if she was just being nice, Pyrrha is like that after all, one of the reasons you fell for her.

Looking back at her, she seemed quite surprised but smiled, not sure why you had turned. You blushed awkwardly and sustained eye contact. She surely wasn’t used to this type of ‘communication’, but gave you time to steady yourself.

“(Y/n)... Are you feeling okay?” She asked quite worriedly. You blinked once or twice and turned back in place, blushing scarlet noticing how you acted. What is wrong with you? Why are you so weird? 

“You’re so different from everyone else, you’re quite special.” Pyrrha muttered, brushing your hair again with her fingers. You could sense the same gorgeous smile she wears every time you see her. Smiling back at her without knowing, you mutely mouthed a thank you, unknown to Pyrrha as she resumed humming the same song.

  
  


Coco

  


“That one! C’mon (Y/n)! Shoot it!” Coco screamed through the repeated gunfire you were doing. Pulling a gun and guarding another as you switched at an amazing speed between various weapons. You shot another target down as Coco cheered.

“Give them a big finish!” She thrilled, you grinned excitedly having this much adrenaline from shooting and your idol’s cheering. You flew in the air and took out two shotguns, throwing them in the air, while you were falling back to the floor you swiftly grasped two shells and threw them backwards without peeking. The two shells hit perfectly in each shotgun’s trigger which were in mid air and shot flawlessly to the two separate targets, shattering a hole in the middle of each.

You rolled when landing and turned to see two shotguns in the ground and a very impressed Coco.

“Oh my god. Did you just shot two bullets with your hands to shoot two guns while in mid air and without looking?!” She squealed.

“Were you impressed?” You asked as she walked towards you, her hips swinging teasingly as she grinned.

“Was i? Good job sweetheart.” She softly tapped your bottom as you chuckled in surprise and gratefulness. 

“Thanks.” You smiled, she rested one of her hands on her hip and pushed her glasses down, revealing her eyes. You simply winded your smile seeing the beautiful brown hues, she winked and pushed her glasses back. Swiftly taking out her bag she turned to the targets, the handbag amazingly transformed to a minigun as you looked attentively at her.

“Now here’s my way of doing…” She chuckled. 

Oh, how amazing this was going to be.

  
  


Velvet

  


“I’m so sorry.” She apologized for the tenth time. You simply sat in the ground, and drank another sip from the bottle of vodka you had in hand.

“It just came out. I-I didn’t mean to get you expelled.” She resumed, standing in front of you as you look up at her, the same depressed look you had for years, but this time a soft smile coming to your face. You were in the same alley when you met her.

“I know.” You murmured, drinking again. She crouched at your height and looked at you with slight sorrow. Oh, how she regretted what she had done. She accidently told a teacher about the incident of you murdering a jerk on the streets, and though Ozpin understood why you did it, he still had to expel you for a month or so thanks to the rules.

“Are you… okay?” She asked softly, her voice quivering. You sent her a glare.

“What do you think?” You retorted, making Velvet surprised at your harsh tone. You then noticed what you did and felt immediate regret. 

“I’m sorry, i didn’t mean to say that.” You sighed. She seemed relieved at that and sat beside you. The same eerie silence filled the void, you were used to this, in this types of alleys it was always like this.

Finally finishing your alcohol, you threw the bottle far away, hearing a satisfying sound of breaking glass. Velvet on the other hand, got scared and gasped, holding your arm for dear life. You chuckled at this as Velvet noticed what happened, she apologized repeatedly.

“Ugh. I want to go for a walk.” You complained, getting up from your seat. Velvet confusedly stared at you from her place.

You offered her a hand and smiled.

“Wanna come with?” You asked, she beamed at you and took your hand. Jumping up like a rabbit she skipped with you away from that dark place, her hand still in yours.

You were pretty sure you weren’t drunk.

  
  


Penny

  


“Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!” Penny sang happily, her hand swinging back and forth as your followed, grasping her hand with soft skin. You were pretty surprised when you noticed how smooth her skin was, for a robot i mean.

“Ice cream’s delicious. But it’s still not better than pizza, but since they are your wishes, and i don’t know any word that rhymes with pizza.” You rapped. Penny giggled at you.

“That was amazing! I want to try it too.” She mused.

"Go ahead princess." You encouraged. She thought for awhile and then gazed at you with determination.

"Uh... I-Ice cream! Rhymes with... Cartwheel?" She unsurely stated, you started laughing as Penny looked all flustered.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" You praised her, Penny eyed you confused and smiled.

"Was it? Really?" She curiously asked. You nodded still muffling snorts.

"What about... Rapping is super fun, look there's a sun!" She resumed stating rhymes after rhymes making you laugh hysterically until you both reached the ice cream shop.

You never had this much fun since you were a child.

“So… two mint chocolate chip ice creams?” Penny nodded at your choice and leaned on the display to see the delicious variety of flavours. The man in charge of the ice creams gave you both a pleasing smile and quickly came back with the ice creams in cones. For an old guy he was fast.

“Thank you!” Penny thanked, you nodded in gratitude as well and he gave the same back. You both left and Penny started eating it favourably.

“Penny… Can you actually eat it?” You asked curiously, giving temporary licks to the mint. She eyed you skeptically and stopped eating.

“Of course i can. What are you talking about?” She asked, you sweatdropped. Didn’t she noticed you knew about...

“Penny, you’re a robot right?” You questioned. She startled jumped and looked away.

“Uh! How- Why would you think that?!” She faked. You sighed.

“I’ve worked with your father before, i was trained to take care of you.” You confessed, she exhaled in relief.

“Well…” Stopping for a while she took another lick from the ice cream.

“You’re doing a good job!” She giggled. A soft blush came across your face as you looked away, scared that she had seen it. You both simply continued the path, eating your mint chocolate chip ice creams. You have to protect this beautiful sunshine from the cruel world.

  
  


Cinder

  


You silently sat on her couch. Her arm draped behind you as she crossed her legs seductively. A very smug face gazing at you with intensity. Probably caused by your return, you don't even know why you came back. She had smiled knowingly when you appeared at her door. She didn't have her uniform and was instead wearing a short red dress with interesting patterns.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" You asked, quite aware of her closeness. It's weird when you're the same height as someone. Since you are pretty tall. You had no idea she was the same as well.

"I don't need to. I'm not a student." She teased, marking your words from the last time you met. You groaned a little annoyed, Cinder only took that as an invitation for continuing.

"Either way, no one is going to see us. My 'Teammates' went to take care of something. And I did the favour to lock the door." She smirked. You stood stiff, still nervous around her.

"So, it's just me and you." She traced gentle fingers through your thigh. What's with this woman and personal space?!

You glared at her, she grinned and moved her hand away.

"C'mon sweetie. Be more comfortable around me." She requested.

"Why would I? You’re a murderer." You angrily uttered, she smiled.

"I was. But that's in the past. I'm different now." She replied.

"Besides... I know you like me." You gave her a side glance.

"You didn’t tell anyone." She caught you there. For some reason you didn't tell anyone about Cinder. Not Ozpin, not Glynda. Even after she confirmed your theory. You just felt like they wouldn't believe you and remind you of how paranoid you are.

She started caressing the back of your hair as you gulped down nervously.

“So, tell me what you like about me. And I’ll tell you what I like about you.” You could see her eyes venturing to your lips and further down.

“Cinder.” You warned, closing your eyes slightly. She hummed as a response, still stroking your hair.

“Yes love?” She replied.

“Please. Stop touching me, I only went here to get information.” You stated, she stopped petting your hair and leaned more towards you. Out of nowhere she sat on your lap, facing towards you as she straddled you.

“And what do you need to know?” She teased. At this moment you were sure you were red, but your attitude didn’t budge. Looking at her in the eyes, you rested both hands on her thighs.

“Why did you come here?” You asked, she seemed surprised at your touch but rested both arms on your shoulders, her nose nearly feeling yours.

“I got bored.” She smirked. You shook your head.

“That’s not it?” She asked pleased, shifting a little away from you.

“Do you really want to know?” She enquired, her hands hesitantly grabbing yours that were resting on the girl’s smooth legs.

“Only for a price.” She bothered, making you grunt aggravated. Her hands pulled yours so it would rest on Cinder’s hips. You blushed awkwardly, not sure if this was okay. She let go of yours and left them in their place. You paused to consider how Cinder had such a nice figure. Her hips were wide and her curves were in the right place. She was truly beautiful. Shaking your head from those thoughts, she grabbed your cheeks, tilting towards you.

You finally noticed what she meant by ‘price’. She was actually going to kiss you. You voiced a broken breath caught by surprised and moved your head away.

"I-I need to go." You stated, pushing her gently to the couch and getting up from your seat, you marched towards the door. Despite the surprised look on Cinder's face she waved you back before you closed the door.

You could mentally hear her giggle.

  


Emerald

  


“Shoot for fuck’s sake!” Mercury yelled at you. You shrieked back at his tone scared that he’ll hit you. Emerald seemed to growl at Mercury so he would stop with the pressure. Your screen was dark with one and only message.

“You lose.” You read sadly. Looking down in disappointment as Mercury scowled at Emerald for beating you in the game. She grinned in victory and patted your back.

“C’mon, cheer up. If it makes you feel better, I was way out of your league. And for a person who played it for the first time, you held out well.” She praised. You smiled gratefully at Emerald and then at Mercury to be sure you hadn’t made him mad. He was simply staring at Emerald with a knowing smirk, crossed arms as he winked at her.

Are they flirting…?

Emerald grunted annoyed and resumed her game.

“Okay. My turn! I ain’t like the dweeb here, I’m way better.” He confidently announced, pointing at me sneakily.

“Hey!” You faked hurt. They both laughed as you giggled quietly, getting up from your seat as Mercury replaced yours. Then the doorbell rang.

“Oh awesome! Pizza’s here!” Mercury cheered, staying in his place as he dodged from the wind, imitating his character in the game. Emerald was focused, her fingers pressing rapidly in all sorts of buttons.

“Guess that means that I have to go get it.” You rolled your eyes.

“Well duh.” Emerald peeked a glance at you, giving you a sassy look. You simply chuckled as you walked towards the door. Opening it, you saw the guy with the pizza. He smiled at you.

“Here’s the two pepperoni pizzas.” He handed you the boxes. You received them and struggled to grab your wallet, the object that actually started this friendship. Straining to balance the two boxes on one hand, and the other exploring your pocket.

“How much?” You asked, he gave you a cocky grin and thought. That was weird, why does he need to think, he should know this things, right? You just didn’t care actually, you just wanted him to hurry the hell up.

“35 Liens…?” He seemed to ask himself. You almost doubled-over at the price.

“For two pizzas?!” You shockingly asked.

“Pepperoni pizzas are very special. There’s not a lot of them out there, you know?” He replied. You gave in, grabbing the only money you had for this week, given by your kind boss and Emerald and Mercury, even though you didn’t know where they’d get it.

Taking the money out, you recommenced to give them out to the delivery guy. But Emerald sneakily rested her hand on the door and the other on your waist. Which you shrieked at.

“Dumbass. Do you want to get yourself killed.” She threatened the man. He yelped and turned around. Before you could comprehend what happened, Emerald closed the door and took the pizzas from you, carrying them with just one hand. She gave you a side glance and smiled.

“We paid upfront, on the website. He was just trying to rip you off.” She explained, you ‘oohed’ and smiled grateful for her rescue. Walking towards the table, that was in the kitchen. You appreciated this apartment. Quite small but with enough rooms. The kitchen was shared with the living room, where your game waited for further entertainment. As Mercury waited for further food. He just bounced in his chair, eyeing the pizza with hungry eyes.

As you walked towards the table to sit with them, you accidently hit your toe with extreme force on the leg of it.

“Snassa-frazzin!” You screamed in pain. The table even shook with how vigorous that was. Both roommates looked behind at you, as you held the chair for dear life and the other hand holding your injured foot. You winced and cried, feeling like hell.

“Oh shit. That must’ve hurt.” Mercury winced with you. You nodded, biting your lip as you swore tears came out. Emerald helped you up, surprisingly worried as you managed to walk again.

You thanked her and approached the table again. Now it was the other foot’s turn, because hey! Equality! You screamed bloody murder and threw yourself to the floor, crying in dreadful agony.

You could hear Mercury laugh, almost falling to the floor as well. Emerald simply facepalmed and sighed.

“She’s seriously unlucky.”

  


Neopolitan

  


“Holy Smokes, this is delicious!” Roman honoured, putting a mouthful of bread into his mouth. Neo simply poked the bread, not sure if she was hungry or not.

“You know it.” You replied confidently, rolling the rest of the dough for the last row of breads. Roman ate another as he practically drooled. You landed your eyes on the short girl.

“C’mon try it. You’ll like it.” You assured her. Neo smiled kindly at you and took a piece of the food, inspecting it, she plopped It into her mouth. She jumped startled and moaned pleasantly.

“Good right?” She answered you with a rapid nod as she took bigger pieces, grateful for this heavenly food.

“I might just join your biz sis!” He proclaimed, finally saying the same nickname he gave you when you were both children. You turned to him, unaware of the look Neo had given him and you.

“Join me? At baking bread?” You asked, raising an eyebrow as you sarcastically had hope for him. He gulped the last of his bread and cleaned his mouth like a gentleman, only with his sleeve.

“Yeah! Well… not at baking but, I could work at the reception." He replied. You sassily rested one of your hands on your hip as you looked at him 'in all seriousness'.

"Being a receptionist requires lots of skills Roman. Skills that I doubt you have." You confessed, he gave you a pout.

"Name one."

"Well... To start with, you're not exactly a stranger in this town."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a wanted criminal Roman."

"Oh yeah...."

"Secondly, I don't think you have the patience to wait for customers to arrive and for the breads to be ready."

"I'm good with people! I can handle that-"

"No you can't." He finally gave up and sulked in a corner. Neo came to your side and pulled on you apron gently, to call for your attention.

"Maybe another job?" She whispered. You were quite surprised to hear her first words to you but either way you considered her option.

"Roman." You called, he immediately got up and gazed at you with enthusiasm.

"Maybe... You could do deliveries." Before you could finish, he already disappeared to your changing room to- what you assumed -change clothes. You weren't sure how people were going to react seeing a wanted criminal at their door, but you'll work on that later.

Neo looked at you proudly.

"I'll assume you'll be working too?" You asked, she got a little flustered saying that only if you were fine with it, and you said that you would love to have her around.

"You seem like a nice person to approach, you can work in the reception." You assigned her, she felt a little reluctant since it seemed like a big task, but agreed whatsoever, happy to be working with you.

You were glad you were going to see them very often now.

  


Glynda

  


Nothing said more 'friendship' than a get-along sweeter, a shared ice cream and a matching ring. And that's what Ozpin made you both do.

  


At this exact moment you were tightly wrapped together by a pink sweater with the words 'Olive you' and a cheesy drawing at the end of the shirt. Right in front of you, a lemon and chocolate ice cream mixed together in a bowl as both had two matching spoons waiting to be used.

  


Your hand that was desperately trying to control itself, had a silver ring on its middle finger, resting carefully behind the blonde. She also had a twin ring on her pinky and was trying to not make skin contact with you.

  


Sitting in Glynda's sofa as the door of her room remained locked, the keys with General Ironwood.

  


You both just stared at the pastel wall, blankly waiting for an exit.

  


Even if you wanted to talk, she would just order you to shut up. And so you didn't bother to try at all.

  


The only thing that weighed itself in this room was the silence.

  


What should you do then?

  


Hum? Try to ease the mood?... Touch her?

  


As if she heard your thoughts, Glynda glared at you, blaming you for this uncomfortable and awkward six hours of 'Friendship' time.

  


You shrugged, it was her fault too. If only she stopped with this childish grudge, Ozpin wouldn't think to do this.

  


"It's your fault too." You replied to her angry stare, she silently gasped at the insult you had thrown. Well... It wasn't an insult, but for Glynda it was.

  


"What do you mean it's my fault?! Why did you even come here?" She angrily inquired. Your eyes fell on the smaller woman as you wondered what she meant. Why did you come to her room? Or why did you come to Beacon? It was too obvious if it was the room, she knew Ozpin locked you both in there.

  


"To Beacon?" You made sure. She sarcastically tilted her head.

  


"No duh." You gazed at the ceiling, reminding yourself why had you come here.

  


"Well... I needed Ozpin's help." She gazed at you, you took that as a sign to continue.

  


"I was on vacations with my family. They live really far away." She seemed to have no interest in this boring talk, so you jumped to the answer.

  


"They died." Was the silence invitation. Even though you weren't looking at her, you could feel her tense and from the corner of your eye, her expression softening.

  


She failed to utter the question she had in mind, you resumed.

  


"A hired assassin had murdered my entire family. My two siblings too. They had no mercy."

"How old were they?" She murmured.

  


"My sister was 10, my brother was 5." She widened her eyes. Her body relaxed a little, now unaware of the contact she had initiated.

  


"Do you know who was it?" You shook your head. Glaring at the wall.

  


"I want them dead." You sneered. Glynda was surprised to see so much emotion from you. From when she met you, and what Ozpin had described you as, you weren't one to show negative emotions. You normally didn't care.

  


She gulped nervously, her hand reached out for your own. Both hands with the matching rings.

"I'm sorry."

  


You glanced her way, startled at her change of heart. She looked guilty.

  


"I understand why you did what you did. I just... Preferred to believe that it was wrong." You soon understood what she was talking about. Ozpin. You were so surprised to know that she actually forgave you, and not only that, but she was holding your hand.

  


"It's okay." You smiled gratefully at her. She gazed at you blushing at her act of submission.

Her other hand reached for the ice cream.

  


"Let's just enjoy the ice cream." She stated. You chuckled but nodded, her hand still in yours hidden by the shirt.

  
  


Winter

  


“No! Don’t touch that!” Winter stumbled to catch the vase that you poked. Which fell at an alarming speed towards the floor. She threw herself to the ground and caught it.

Sighing in relief, she eyed you. Jumping again to her feet she grabbed the gigantic book shelf that was about to crush you.

You stared at her as she was sweating in despair. It's the tenth time she saved you from ridiculously small stuff. It wasn't your fault you were clumsy.

"General, sir." She groaned, trying to push the crooked book shelf back to his place. General Ironwood hummed in response, drinking his small glass drink.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring her here?" She finally managed to throw the book shelf back, dusting her hands and sighing tired.

You looked at your 'father' for a response.

"I doubt that the lab personnel would lie about this." He answered, crossing his legs on the couch.

"But she just finished her experiments. Isn't it a little risky to let her go like this." Winter began stepping closer to Ironwood. You followed, bored to continue causing trouble.

"Winter, I appreciate your concern. But, (Y/n) is MY daughter. I want to see if she's okay to socialise."

Winter didn't dare to mutter an argument and choose to sit on the arm chair on the other side of the General.

"Qrow isn't exactly a good example to 'socialise'." She grunted. Ironwood laughed and drank another sip. You carefully sat by your father, as he rested one of his gloved hands on top of your (hair colour) hair.

"He isn't. But he's good at teaching her to control her power." He confessed, at that, Winter couldn't argue. Qrow might be a drunk jerk, but he's a capable hunter.

"I still don't find it a good idea to have (Y/n) in Beacon." She finalized. The General pushed you closer to him and whispered in your ear his secret plan. You grinned from ear to ear.

Winter remained confused as you got up and walked towards her.

Ironwood simply gave an almost grimacing grin.

You executed your plan to make Winter change her mind. Plopping yourself in her lap, she jumped and shrieked a little.

You giggled as Ironwood smiled. You fully leaned your back against her, feeling her breasts pressed against your back. She flushed scarlet, not sure where to put her hands.

"(Y-Y/n)?!" She mustered. After a few awkward nudges and flustered questions she gave in. Hugging you from behind, she wrapped her arms around your thin stomach, hiding her red face on your back.

"I-I guess you're right..." She whispered, making you and Ironwood laugh. Winter was a cutie.

  



	3. She Realizes Her Feelings

_ Ruby _

"Oh my god! I can't believe that it was actually cannon. AAAAAHHH! MY SHIP BECAME CANNON!!!"

Ruby freaked out, closing the last book for the day. Her teammates stared at her weirdly, well, except Blake.

"So, how was it?" Blake asked, Ruby didn't hesitate to give an enormous answer. As she babbled and Blake gave small opinions, Yang and Weiss simply eyed them in confusion.

"Ruby and Blake are super nerds." Yang commented, Weiss was stoically agreeing. Yang then caught up to something, actually all three of them noticed something on Ruby's fangirling.

She was switching the couple in the book with her and (Y/n). It was kinda cute, given that first, she didn't notice, and second, (Y/n) was the author of the book. Yang was mentally squealing as Weiss smirked slightly and Blake listened with a smile.

"...And the kiss, holy smokes the kiss! In the middle of the battle (Y/n) kissed Ruby! I can't believe it! It was so cute and beautiful and amazing and... Wait..." She finally caught up to her mistake and her face was exactly the same colour as her own cape. Yang jumped to hug her baby sister as the other two laughed.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I would, but she doesn't like me like that. That's not the point, I'm not in love with (Y/n)! I'm not! I'm not...?" She paused for awhile as the other girls let her think.

"Oh my god... I think I'm in love with (Y/n)." 

_ (Bonus: “Well duh!” All three of them yelled.) _

_ Weiss _

It was a hard day for Weiss, mainly because she was grounded. Why you might ask? Because she had a physical argument with (Y/n), right in front of Weiss’s father. And it wasn’t necessarily bad, except for the damage they both did. Both their fathers were extremely mad and embarrassed, Weiss was sure (Y/n) was grounded as well. Serves her right.

Weiss scoffed as she shifted on her bed, the door ajar as silence took charge of the situation, doing its job correctly and pressing Weiss for loud thoughts.

“Why is she such a brat?” Weiss whispered, sighing at the end. She sat more comfortably and played with her fingers.

“She’s always complaining, and correcting me. I don’t need to be corrected, I pay people for that.” She crudely mumbled. Her hands came to a stop.

“No. I’m being too mean right now. I didn’t choose this life.” She kept talking to herself.

“Her eyes always seem to judge me…” She looked to her side. The door still providing noises from the hallways.

“Though… sometimes she smiles at me. And I feel good.”

“She makes me smile. I have fun with her.” She let out a soft smile and hesitated for a while.

“Why do we argue?” She pondered.

“I love when we’re nice to each other. Like that time, when we both went to watch a movie, and we both loved it. It was amazing, she shared her feelings with me. Not just about the movie, but about her life. I didn’t though, I was afraid.” If someone saw her in this state, she was sure to stay in her room for 2 or more months due to humiliation. She had to let this out now.

“Why am I afraid?”

She waited a few minutes, not sure if she should wait for an answer or simply answer it herself.

She decided the latter.

“Am I afraid that she stops hanging out with me?”

“Am I afraid that she…”

Weiss hid her face with the pillow, flushing significantly.

“That she doesn’t love me?” Weiss came to a conclusion. She finally arrived to a set of thoughts, a point of view she couldn’t deny.

Weiss loved (Y/n).

****  
  


_ Blake _

Another day of stressful thinking. Of paranoid thoughts, of hidden and old fears that she called memories.

Adam. The White Fang. Faunus. Torchwick. Just, everything. And she couldn’t bring it to a stop, the thoughts that kept rushing past her head.

“Why am I so useless?” She thought out loud. As if on indication, someone knocked on the door of the room. Scratch that, it was on the window. Blake shook her hand, reminiscing who it was.

“Hey Blake, wassup?” Sun jumped inside, Blake closed the window again and sighed. She wasn’t sure if having Sun here would help her, but she certainly felt better to have someone to talk to.

“Sun, can I talk to you?” She confessed, Sun quirked his eyebrow and his tail seemed to sway with the small wind that had come in.

“Sure, what about?” He sat close to Blake, hoping that that would make her feel more comfortable. Blake appreciated the thought.

“I don’t know what to do. My past keeps haunting me so much that I can’t sleep.” She frowned. Sun rested a hand on her shoulder and Blake took that as an invitation to let it all out. Without a warning, she began crying salty tears, her hands desperately trying to stop the pain in her heart. Sun comforted her, hugging her and offering his shoulder for the waterfall of tears.

“Help me Sun.” She pleaded. Sun felt pressured, but he tried his best like a good friend would.

“Try to think of the good things.” He suggested, Blake seemed to gaze at the window, unsure of what she was thinking, Sun continued.

“You’re teammates are always there for you. I am always there for you, heck, even Neptune! And (Y/n) has been especially worried about you.” At the mention of the girl’s name, Blake’s heart thumped with melodies of relief, and a rhythm of regards. She missed the girl. The shy and adorable dork that she was happy to call a friend.

“(Y/n)… I miss her.” She muttered. Sun rocked her side to side, holding her shoulder for well-being.

Was she happy to call her friend? It seemed that her heart shook itself, as if indicating a disagreement. What did she think of (Y/n)?

“Her beautiful smile, her eyes that whenever they look at me, made butterflies in my stomach.” She didn’t need Sun’s wise words to know what was going on. The obvious grin in his face told everything.

She had a huge crush on (Y/n). She was in love with the girl.

****  
  


_ Yang _

Yang had always been… Yang. And Yang was a very strong girl, a very beautiful girl, some people called her hot. Both literally and metaphorically. She had her charms, her blonde wavy hair kept her in line, her teammates had told her, if she didn’t love that hair so much, they were sure she could wreck the kingdom for fun’s sake. She only didn’t, because she was afraid that her hair would get ruined. Maybe not.

But as she sat there, in the canteen of Beacon, eating and chatting with her friends, her eyes drifting elsewhere. (Y/n) was happily engaging with team CFVY, walking to their table like they were old time friends, and she was sure they were.

As she walked, there was something Yang was focused on.

“Yang! Stop being such a pervert.” Weiss complained. Yang seemed to snap out of it, after taking a few minutes to appreciate (Y/n)’s behind. Ruby snorted as Blake seem to not care and had her own book to worry about.

“What? I’m just appreciating (Y/n)’s parents beautiful work.” At that, Ruby let out a big laugh as it was Blake’s turn to chuckle. Weiss didn’t seem happy though.

“It’s disgusting.” She replied, glaring judgingly at Yang.

Yang waved her hand, swaying the comment aside.

“Blah Blah Blah.” She teased.

Weiss growled annoyed, as her other teammates watched them in amusement.

“Do you only like hanging out with (Y/n) because you like looking at her….” She failed to word it. Not sure what to say and if it was okay.

“Ass?” Ruby resumed for her. Weiss flustered, scowled at the younger girl as the three snickered in delight.

“Well… no…” Yang thought. Her now lilac eyes, eyeing team CFVY’s friend with affectionate eyes. This caught all three girl’s attention.

“Yang… Do you perhaps-“

“Like (Y/n)?” Blake finished for Weiss. They both pressured her for an answer.

“Not just like, but like-like. Like love!” Ruby added. Yang pondered. Did she?

She knew she loved appreciating the girl. For body and mind. Her personality and her strength is what lured her in. Her body was just a bonus.

Yang wasn’t sure what she felt. She felt nice when hanging around her and just thinking about her made her feel like jumping off a building to see if she could fly.

“Maybe.” Yang replied, her eyes still on (Y/n)’s beautiful smile, as she laughed at someone’s joke.

Hopefully not more than that. Wait… was she feeling jealous?

“Oh my god… I think I love (Y/n)!” She almost exclaimed, happy that no one else aside from her team and probably team JNPR heard it.

****  
  


_ Nora _

Okay maybe it wasn't that simple. But Pyrrha did it so well, why can't Nora do it? Is there even a correct way to do it? 

"Nora breathe... It'll be okay." Pyrrha advised, Jaune worriedly nodded as Ren read his book calmly.

"I don't know Pyrrha. I don't know if it will be okay! She'll freak out!" Nora replied, clutching her knees as she sat anxiously on her bed.

"I'm freaking out!" She jolted to get up but Jaune stopped her before she did.

"Just breathe and think about it." Jaune sat by her side, holding her shoulder for any other attempt of standing up.

Pyrrha sat across from both, furrowing her eyebrows at Ren. She was waiting for any sort of words of encouragement to come out of him, but he kept reading.

"Are you sure that I like her?" Nora looked at Jaune this time.

"You love her Nora." Pyrrha answered, feeling pity towards her teammate. She remembers when she was passing through this, thankfully she just went for it after waiting for so long. The worst part was that she crushed on the most oblivious boy in school. But hey! She can't complain. They've been dating for almost a year now.

"No! That's bad. That's really bad." Nora rejected the truth once again.

"Nora. Just be honest." Jaune encouraged her. Pyrrha glanced at Ren's wandering eyes, as he studied the situation for a perfect timing to say something.

"But it's not going anywhere! It's hopeless." Nora pushed her spirits down. Ren abruptly closed his book and rested it on the corner of her bed, all three pair of eyes gazed at the boy for further explanation.

"Nora. Don't give time for that thought." He muttered, the girl tilted her head confusedly.

"If you keep thinking like that, you'll only form negative thoughts." He sat at the other side of her. 

"But-"

"No, listen to me." Ren interrupted her. All three were listening. Ren was being surprisingly assertive for a change.

"You love her, and there's no denying it. That feeling will be there, it can’t be ignored."

He failed to meet her gaze.

"If you convince yourself that you don't like her, than it will hurt more when she falls for someone else." 

"But I'm a disaster, it will never work. I'll only get my heart broken." She wanted to whisper a 'again', but decided not to.

"Nora. Your flaws might be beautiful in another person's eyes." Pyrrha wanted to nod at that, glancing at Jaune tenderly kept her aware of how true that was. Jaune was paying too much attention on the conversation to notice it.

"Stop beating yourself up. I don't think (Y/n) would like that. She cares about you." Ren lifted himself up, walking towards the door and grabbing the book in the process. 

"You have to see things from her point of view. Just ask her." He opened the door, peeking at her one last time before closing it.

Jaune and Pyrrha were satisfied with that speech, Pyrrha more proud than actually pleased. The couple got up from their seats and decided to leave Nora with her thoughts. Grabbing each other's hands and smiling lovingly towards one another.

They both left.

Nora stared at the empty space that her friends were in, her mind elsewhere.

Ren was right, wherever she looked, whatever she thought, (Y/n) was always there. She loved her after all.

****  
  


_ Pyrrha _

The girl dozed off, naively dropping her head on Pyrrha’s shoulder.

Pyrrha glanced at the smaller girl by her side, smiling at the soft breaths that came out of the girl’s lips.

She let out a sigh herself, unsure why she was holding it. She tilted her head back, touching the bark of the tree softly, letting the sunlight that escaped the leaves’ grasps to show her face to Mother Nature. Her fingers gently interlocked with (Y/n)’s, caressing her skin in a loving manner. Why did this girl come to Pyrrha’s life? A question she asked herself every day, did she deserved such an innocent and fragile girl?

She looked at her (Hair colour) locks that hid her closed eyes, the eyes that looked at her with such devotion and adoration. Why though? Was she that perfect in (Y/n)’s eyes? It would be impossible. Pyrrha wasn’t perfect.

(Y/n)’s body shifted in her sleep, turning to Pyrrha’s side as her other hand hugged the taller girl’s stomach. She hummed.

“A messy sleeper…” She shifted too, so she could be facing the girl. Her right hand brushing a lock of hair away from (Y/n)’s eyes.

Pyrrha smiled.

“You are so beautiful.” As if (Y/n) had heard it, she smiled, hugging Pyrrha closer. Pyrrha wrapped her arm around the girl’s stature, touching the bones of her back and possibly making (Y/n) shiver pleasantly.

She never wanted to let go, and she never wanted (Y/n) to let go. Was this a mistake to admit. That she fell and couldn’t get back up, that she fell into a bottomless pit and couldn’t touch the ground. Perhaps.

But Pyrrha had happily fell for (Y/n).

****  
  


_ Coco _

It was odd seeing Coco like this, to her teammates that is. She simply spaced out in class, sometimes writing something on her notebook or just drawing. And yes, it was kinda normal, but she was doing this regularly and not just in classes, in conversations as well. It was very odd.

The Coco her teammates knew joined in the conversation without any hesitation even if didn't have anything to do with the subject at hand.

That was the Coco Velvet knew, Fox knew and Yatsuhashi knew.

While they were chatting, already sure Coco wasn't paying attention, they decided to talk about something that they were certain Coco would perk up.

"Now that we're talking about bounty hunters. I'm pretty sure (Y/n) is one?" Yatsuhashi asked hastily, not the greatest actor of the three.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just a rumour." Fox initiated an opportunity for remarks, which Velvet took wisely.

"But, she did mention it. About hunting criminals instead of grimms." 

"Well being a gun crazed fangirl, I wouldn't doubt it." Fox agreed. 

"But being a bounty hunter sure is dangerous, especially at such young age." 

Yatsuhashi glanced at Coco whom was gazing at the three and paying very close attention to the conversation.

He seemed relieved.

"Don't you think Coco?" Velvet smiled encouragingly at the leader.

Coco's head lazily rested on her own hand, her elbow fixated to the table.

She blinked once or twice and looked into the distance.

"It is. She should be here." Coco responded grumpily. Fox could hear the small anxiety in her tone, if he didn't know Coco better, he would assume she was being rude and throwing the conversation to the side. But since they were teammates and friends he knew Coco was worried and mostly apprehensive.

"Do you miss her Coco? You two were very close." Velvet tried pushing the subject, causing a small flinch on Coco's side. The poor Faunus regretted taking those steps and thought she crossed a line when Coco laid her head on the table.

Yatsuhashi tried changing the subject to cover for the girl, but Coco's small chuckle interrupted the small panic attack.

"Yeah, you're right. I do miss her." She muttered, leaving her teammates in a small bundle of relieved sighs.

Fox nodded knowing exactly what happened. He knew Coco was fighting with herself and had won thanks to this small conversation that seemed to spark a light on Coco's heart.

She admitted her feelings to herself. Her love towards her own fan and friend.

(Bonus: "What's this talk about bounty hunting?! I heard nothing of this!" Coco startled her team.)

****  
  


_ Velvet _

"So, how are you and Sun?" Yang asked the blue haired Mistral boy. Neptune grinned from ear to ear, talking about his non present boyfriend had perked him up.

"Never better. He said when be comes back he'll bring me a gift!" He jumped a little from his seat. Velvet paid close attention to the affection Neptune presented talking about Sun. Team CFVY, Team SSSN and Team RWBY were hanging out together, sharing a lovely afternoon on a restaurant while the Vytal Festival was celebrated outside. Coco was talking separately with Scarlet and her two male teammates. 

While Sun and Sage were off to see the full bloom of the festival itself with the girl couple of Weiss and Ruby.

In the table, four people had a very vivid conversation, well three not counting Velvet since she was just listening and nodding.

Blake and Yang, another couple from team RWBY and Neptune who animatedly talked about his boyfriend while the two girls teased him.

Velvet was feeling left out, not because she wasn't participating in the conversation but because everyone here had a special someone. And she didn't.

"Enough about Sea Monkeys, tell me about how your life has been Blake. Constantly hearing cat puns from Yang must be a CATastrophe." Neptune changed subject, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blake snorted adorably as Yang praised Neptune for not wasting a great opportunity.

"Well, it's fun here and there but I was more curious in another Faunus's love life." Blake mischievously turned heads towards Velvet.

Velvet flinched and turned red, her ears dropping a little at the change of spotlight.

"H-Huh? Me?" Velvet asked already well aware of the answer. She only asked out of disbelief. Blake's change of subject had surprised the girl, more often than not, making her a stuttering mess. Why was she this nervous to talk about love? She didn't have anyone... Maybe that's why.

"Oh yeah... Velvet, do you have a lover?" Yang asked, a timid grin growing itself on the blonde's lips. Velvet felt pressured, unknowingly shifting her legs to stop shaking. Why was she shaking?

"A lover...?" She feigned ignorance, unsure about the answer herself. Velvet turned her gaze to the table beside her, where her leader sat and stared deeply into their conversation. Was she curious as well? 

Speaking of which, everyone around her was staring at the bunny girl, waiting for a revelation.

"A-A lover...." She whispered this time, her hands biting each other as they nervously trembled in Velvet's knees. 

Coco glanced at every action of her teammate that kept shifting and shivering. Sighing carefully, her other two teammates glanced her way, naively wondering what was the hesitation in her answer.

"Velvet does have someone. She's just scared that you would judge her." Coco replied, the spotlight now boring on her.

Velvet stopped shivering, wanting to let out a word of a gratitude and a breath of relief, but choosing not to. 

It didn't take long for her to realize that Coco, her friend, had just admitted that Velvet had a special someone and that she was a lesbian. Not that she had anything against it, in fact a lot of her friends were comfortable with their sexuality and others' sexuality, but since the last time Velvet checked, she liked boys not girls.

She was a about to correct Coco but Neptune excitedly got up and curiously stared her way.

"What's her name?" Velvet was sure she was about to stop holding her head and let it drop to the table, hopefully making the girl with amnesia so she could forget all of this.

Coco wasn't done yet.

"(Full name)." The leader seemed amused at her own answer, first unsure if she had stepped a line but then, seeing Velvet's reaction, considering that she had nailed it.

"The girl who murdered someone?" Blake let out a small gasp. Coco forgot to consider that, she knew what really happened but forgot that the rest only heard what the rumour told.

"No!... I-I mean, she did kill someone but he was hurting me, she was only protecting me." Velvet didn't even known that by saying this, she wasn't denying Coco's lie. 

"Someone hurt you?!" Blake lifted her body up at full force, showing over-protection over the other Faunus.

Yang's eyes seemed to glow red as well, but turned back to its original colour after Neptune's calming words. Blake also sat back down.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's okay now. She told she'd protect me." Velvet smiled sweetly, making her friends feel more relieved. 

Soon enough, the conversation had turned another corner and walked another path, a path that Velvet wasn't listening. 

The girl only heard one thing, her own heartbeat.

It was pounding louder than ever before, but only when her saviour's name was mentioned, and kept floating around every corner of her mind. Oddly, she hasn't denied the fact that (Y/n) was her girlfriend. Her friends heard it as Coco and Velvet confirmed it, though indirectly. She was sure they were convinced that it was true.

Her heart too was convinced.

****  
  


_ Penny _

Nothing better to do. Play games, eat some snacks, the usual... Penny rarely left her quarters, Ironwood rarely let her either. (Y/n) was the only one Ironwood would trust to stay with Penny as she ventured off into town, but the soldier girl wasn’t here today and Penny felt sad, lonely even.

Penny had grown close to the girl, so close that just this few hours without her made her feel hollow, Penny missed the girl’s presence, optimism and occasional flirt. (Y/n) promised to be back with a surprise, but Penny would rather not have the surprise if it meant she could stay with her.

Why did Penny feel this affection towards the soldier that was assigned to her? What if (Y/n) was just pretending to be her friend? What if she truly hated Penny?

The robot began panicking, the game discarded to the side and the girl looked around for a more effective distraction. (Y/n) wouldn’t leave her like that, she wouldn’t tell Ironwood that she was sick of staying with Penny… surely, she wouldn’t.

Penny couldn’t bear the thought of being hated by (Y/n), not at all. It made her chest hurt. Which was odd, maybe she was having a malfunction.

“Miss Penny are you alright?” The sudden presence at the entrance made the robot shriek slightly. And for a second, Penny thought it might have been (Y/n). But seeing another woman that wasn’t the soldier girl made Penny’s chest tighten with an unbelievable pain. What if she really had abandoned her?!

“Penny? Please respond. Are you not feeling well?” The woman on the entrance pressed a button on her belt and then rushed hurriedly towards Penny as the girl sat confusedly on the floor.

Penny started feeling wetness at the corner of her eyes, it stung her cheek as it trailed down her face. Was these… tears? “Where is it hurting Penny? Do you want me to call your father?” The woman was worried, Penny could tell that much. But she didn’t care, she only thought of (Y/n) and how it hurt to think of her hating Penny, leaving her.

“Soldier! We came as fast as we could! What’s wrong?!” Ironwood was at the door, and quite suddenly the pain was gone, a jolt in Penny’s chest made her want to cry more, but from happiness. Because beside Ironwood was (Y/n), the same bright eyes worried to death over Penny herself.

“Mr. Ironwood! Penny wouldn’t reply, she started crying and seemed like she was in pain.” “Is this in her system?” “I don’t know sir.” The woman moved aside as Ironwood rushed towards the girl, but (Y/n) faster than the general reached for the girl first, clasping her hand quickly.

“Penny what’s wrong?!” The girl’s voice. It made Penny feel so much better, the pain was gone, the tears had stopped and all she wanted to do was hug (Y/n) and stay with her forever. She smiled and Ironwood looked concern at (Y/n), the same look being exchanged.

“(Y/n) go and ring her father. I’ll look out for her.” “Sir but i-“ “It’s a direct order soldier.” And as soon as she had come, she was gone. The woman rushed after the soldier, and Penny was left alone with the General.

“Penny?” “Sir… My chest hurt for a few seconds, but when you and (Y/n) came, it stopped.” Ironwood examined the girl’s face, checked her body for any injuries but nothing came to mind. “Was this physically?” Penny couldn’t reply, she had no idea. “I… I don’t know sir. All I know was that I was thinking of… (Y/n). I don’t want her to leave me.” Penny dared not to sob again, though the thought occurred. Ironwood seemed confused, then shocked and then fascinated.

“Penny, I want you to be honest. Do you… like soldier (Y/n)?” Penny looked around, looking for an answer. But she knew the answer, she just didn’t understand it. “I do like (Y/n) sir. Is that why I was feeling this pain?” Ironwood stayed silent, but a soft smile escaped him and then a short nod. “You’re in love Penny. That must be your aura manifesting in an act of love.” And then it clicked.

Penny had an aura. A soul. She was like a human, capable of feeling hatred, love, jealousy, want. And right now, her soul told her that she loved (Y/n), and wanted her to never leave Penny.

****  
  


_ Cinder _

She waited for you to come back. Cinder loved your visits, she loved teasing you and the kids in her room knew when not to disrupt. Just like now, Cinder was alone. Her room vague from activity, the pre-criminal gazing at the door, hoping for a knock.

She had accidently become addicted. She wanted to touch you more, maybe do more than that. But Cinder thought you were a toy to her. Something that she could have fun with. Yet, here she was, waiting patiently for you. Like a pet waiting for an owner to come home, Cinder had no idea of when you started twisting her around your finger.

A knock, the harshness of the impact Cinder knew so well. The woman almost jumped out of the couch, an uncharacteristic excitement. She opened the door and once again, you two met eye to eye, maybe Cinder more giddy than you. “Cinder.” You greeted, already invading the room and looking around, the same suspiciousness you carried every time you entered her room.

“Beautiful.” Cinder greeted back, and you didn’t show a reaction, for the first time. Cinder furrowed her brows in confusion. “Come for my services again?” Cinder closed the door and strutted her way across to you. You failed to reply, your eyes still scanning the room.

Cinder was feeling offended, maybe a bit worried, though she didn’t like to admit it. She traced a hand around your shoulder and faced you with a devilish smirk, your eyes meeting her with a hateful glare.

Cinder shockingly felt her heart tug painfully. She had never felt like this, you had looked at her this way before, but this time it seemed viler and it stung. “Where is he?” You asked, your usual strict voice carrying more loathing. Cinder stepped back, her eyes scanning your face for any kind of I’m-just-joking smile. “Who?” “Don’t play dumb with me! You told me you weren’t a criminal anymore, yet two students were kidnapped and hurt by a man who says he’s been working for you.” You dripped venom into Cinder’s closed wounds, and it hurt. “Excuse me?” Cinder frowned in a mixture of shock and frustration.

“Cinder! I fucking trusted you!” Cinder saw, in your eyes, the hurt. Even your voice carried the pain that Cinder didn’t mean to cause. It was an awful sight to see. “(Y/n), I didn’t lie to you. I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Cinder has never felt this anguish over anyone before, but she felt guilt. She hurt this woman, she hurt you.

“Roman Torchwick.” You growled and Cinder gulped nervously. “He escaped. I know you hid him.” “Roman? He said he is working for me?” Cinder asked, suddenly feeling anger, anger beyond anything. She wanted to murder Roman, how dare he think she was still on his side. Cinder worked so hard, trying to escape from the Witch, trying to protect and take Emerald and Mercury away. Yes, she did do some crime after that with Roman, but that was to earn some money. She needed it, but now she didn’t anymore. She had left her crime life behind her.

“(Y/n) believe me, he isn’t working for me.” “Oh? But you do know him? So that’s the type of people you get involved with? People who hurt innocents!” “No (Y/n) listen-“ You interrupted her, small explosions erupting into your hands. Your semblance. “I thought you weren’t a criminal Cinder. Guess I started trusting you too early…” And with that, you left. Cinder left defenceless over the guilt and rage that overcame her. She wanted to strangle someone, and she would be glad if that someone was Roman. He is going to pay, how dare he make the woman she loves hate her?!

_ Emerald _

Emerald glanced at you, maybe for longer this time. It wasn’t the first time either, she kept stealing glances towards for the last ten minutes. It’s not like anyone would notice, Mercury was asleep as he laid disgustingly on the couch. You sat on the floor right in front of the sofa as Emerald sat comfortably next to you.

Watching the Lion King was your idea but still, Mercury annoyed Em to watch it, and there was no way she could say no to you. You were excitedly paying attention to the movie, the only light of the TV eliminating the beautiful features that Emerald saw. How has she never seen how adorable you actually were?

Daring herself to scoot closer, she pulled the blanket around herself, the same blanket you shared. You, out of a naïve instinct, cuddled closer to the green haired girl, setting your cheek on her shoulder as you didn’t take your eyes off the movie. Emerald would be lying if she said she expected this to happened, her heart was beating like crazy.

And the soft smile on your lips, the way Emeralds’ eyes kept glancing towards them, a new dilemma had come.

Emerald was in love with this unlucky innocent girl.

_ Neopolitan _

Neo bid goodbye to another customer. The last of the gingerbreads gone as Neo glanced at the time. It was time to close, or to be more precise, the shop was supposed to be closed two minutes ago. But in the midst of having the last few costumers and waiting for Roman, they couldn’t really close the shop.

“Neo, are all of the customers gone?” Your voice resounded from the kitchen and with a quick glance around the table, Neo checked if no one was waiting for an order. “Yes.” Neo replied. She could hear a clatter of equipment at the back as she thought that you might be cleaning up.

And as if on cue, Roman swaggered inside the shop. His smug look said that he had finished the deliveries for today. He had changed his appearance only slightly, it was enough to not make people suspect at first glance, but you had a good influence in the town so usually people trusted you. Neo smiled encouragingly at Roman as he gave her a satisfied sigh.

“Is it time to close?” Roman asked, looking around and placing the bag of breads he usually carries on the counter. Neo nodded, curiously seeing the bag for any leftover breads. “Sorry, (Y/n)’s bread is quite popular around town.” Roman noticed. Neo disappointed, left the counter to lock the door, Roman resting the chairs on the tables as usual.

You came out of the back room, sweating like a dog and looking as messy as every day in the bakery. Flour covered your old apron, your face looked red from working so much. And at that moment Neo thought of you as nothing else but beautiful. You started closing the blinds and then counting the money on the register. Roman came closer to Neo, discretely calling her attention.

“(Y/n) is amazing, isn’t she?” He whispered, and Neo nodded instantly. Regretting her timing as you glanced at both of them, as if you had heard them. Roman, caught in his tracks went back to cleaning the tables. But yet, you and Neo made eye contact, you sending her a wink before returning back to work.

Neo’s heart almost burst out of her chest, she could feel her cheeks gain colour as she approached the counter to help you with the money. You thanked her out loud before stealing a few glances towards her, and Neo could feel you doing it purposely.  

“Do I have something on my face?” She asked, stubbornly denying she was enjoying this attention. “Yes, you’re blushing.” You replied, your voice low. You then stepped away from the counter, money in your hands. You stalked towards Roman, and gave him a pay.

Neo couldn’t shake her mind off of you. You flirted with her, and Neo loved it too much.

Neo was falling for you harder than she had ever fallen before.

_ Glynda _

Glynda was never truly angry at you. Actually, after everything that happened, maybe she was thankful. When Ozpin was ‘possessed’ the only way to stop him was to beat him to unconsciousness. But knowing Oz, it would take a lot of damage, close to death even. And no one would do it. Every one cared too much for him to beat him into oblivion. Then you stepped in, you stepped in without mercy, and almost killed him.

Yet, he remains, alive and well thanks to you. Glynda faked anger, anger targeted to you when in reality she was angry at herself. That she couldn’t save him, that it had to be someone else.

You and Ozpin were friends, maybe not as close as him and Qrow, but friends nevertheless. It was obvious, the death of your family impacted a sudden vengeance Glynda could understand. It was natural to ask for a friend’s help. Ozpin was strong, you both knew that.

But Glynda felt like she had to do something. This barrier you put up, Glynda had no idea when it was built, but she wanted to tear it up. Make you reveal what you were truly feeling, not just anger, but you needed to grieve.

You weren’t an emotional person, but Glynda was, and she knew how healthy it was to cry when needed.

You sat, gazing aimlessly at the letter in front of you. The ‘Friendship’ room that you and Glynda had stayed last time was now your room. And Glynda, obstinately denied that she visited you a lot. You had received a letter, Ironwood and Ozpin were reluctant to give it to you, and after a while, Glynda understood why. The letter was from your hometown, it was an invitation for the funeral. The funeral of your family.

“(Y/n). You don’t need to go alone.” Glynda tried, still no response from you. Glynda tried again. “Ozpin can come with you if you want.” You stood still. “Ironwood maybe?” You flinched slightly. Did she hit a nerve? “Why?” Your raspy voice muttered, broken with no usage. Glynda confusedly approached you.

“Do you prefer to go alone?” You shook your head, standing up and facing the woman in front of you. Your eyes glanced at her own, then the floor. “Can’t you come with me?” You asked, your hands snaking around her waist and pulling her closer. Glynda nervously put her arms as a barrier in front of her.

A part of her wanted to let this happen, to let you touch her however you liked. But you were mourning, you weren’t thinking. “(Y/n).” Glynda voiced her concern, but you followed the curve of her back with your hand, your eyes scanning her lips. “(Y/n)!” Glynda finally lifted her voice, her hands grabbing your arms forcefully. She wasn’t ready for this.

You surprised, frowned, looking at Glynda in the eyes before once again returning to the floor. “It didn’t feel real at first. But then… when you get a letter from the people you grew up with, saying that a part of you is gone. It hits you like a truck.” Your hands wrap themselves around her waist, this time less sensual and more affectionate, and Glynda let it happen.

“I’ll never see them again.” Your voice broke, you were hurt and your eyes were begging to cry. Glynda couldn’t bear to watch you like this. She hugged you closer, her hand tangling in your hair as she forced your head to rest on her shoulder.

“You can cry (Y/n). Don’t suffer the pain alone.” And you did, you tore up in her shoulder. Hugging her as tight as you could, wailing the name of your parents, the name of your brother and sister. Glynda caressed the scalp of your head, hoping that it would provide comfort, her other hand pulling you tighter so you could cry and sob.

She cared for you. She wanted you to be happy and healthy. She felt the pain of your heart, she hurt too, because she loved you.

_ Winter _

You weren’t a faunus. Winter knew that much. But, keeping it a secret from everyone else was the problem. You looked like a faunus, but in reality, you were an experiment. You were a Grimm before, quite a vile and big one too, but the scientists in Ironwood’s lab gave you a human girl aura, and that’s what you became.

At first, it was hard to get accustomed to your body, Winter knew how much you struggled with things and how curious you were. But nothing prepared her for this. There you were, not the sweet innocent girl she knew, but a black Grimm with shadow following it. Teeth bare with anger.

Ironwood was there with her, trying to calm his adopted child from the rage she felt after bullying. It was worse when you were blind by this anger, you wanted to kill. But no one was sure if you still had common reasoning while in this form, yet Winter feared for your life. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.

“(Y/n) Sweetie! Calm down, it’s okay. He apologized.” Ironwood tried, a growl of disapproval echoing through the street. The civilians were helplessly panicking, trying to call for the police while others recorded the event. The man that had bullied you was laying down on the floor, crying over a big scratch on his chest as he apologized over and over.

Winter wanted so badly to help you, yet she could do nothing.

“Ironwood sir, if this keeps going we’ll have to paralyze her.” A nearby soldier warned. “No!” Both Ironwood and Winter screamed. “Her aura isn’t healthy, paralyzing her body while she’s in this state could make the Grimm form permanent. Her aura would be eaten!” Ironwood pleaded, but the soldier didn’t need much convincing, with a nod he rushed away.

“Sir! Is there any way we can help her?” Winter tried, frustrated with herself for not being there when it happened. Ironwood glanced hopeful towards his most trusted soldier, his smile growing with optimism.

“Talk to her! She’ll calm down if it’s you.” “What?! Sir I can’t-“ “Winter please!” Ironwood was close to a nervous breakdown, and Winter couldn’t disobey a direct order from the general. She, above everything, wanted to help you, but she wasn’t sure if you would listen to her.

“(Y/n) please don’t hurt anyone.” The Grimm turned quickly towards Winter, almost as if she was a beacon of negative feelings.  “Please calm down and pull yourself together!” Winter requested, her voice raised with concern. Ironwood at her heel with worry. Winter could spot Qrow from the corner of her eye, he might have heard about the commotion and came as quickly as he could.

“Sir! It isn’t replying!” The soldiers on your other side cautioned. “It’s fine, she’s just processing.” Ironwood replied, desperation escaping his tone of voice. But you saw the weapons on the soldier, and with fear you slashed with a paw towards them. The first man shot, scared. The bullet hurt more than anything as soon as it hit your stomach. You staggered back, in pain and fear.

“No! What do you think you’re doing?!” Ironwood screamed in rage. “Idiots!” Qrow quickly forced his way in front of the soldiers and pushed them away from the situation, as angry as Ironwood. Winter almost tore up in tears. She could see how painful it was, and she knew that when you turned back to the girl you were, the bullet might kill.

She couldn’t lose you. “(Y/n) please! I don’t want you hurt! Just turn back to the sweet girl you were!” The Grimm whined like an animal, laying back on the floor as it sobbed. And before anyone could blink, in a mist of shadow, there was you. No more Grimm as Winter and Ironwood rushed to your side. You were bleeding, really badly.

Qrow was fast to request medical assistance and Winter realized as she held you close, Seeing you like this was more painful than death itself. She loved you, she loved you so much it hurt.


	4. She Confesses and First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, after this one I really need new suggestions for new scenarios. So go ahead and comment what scenario I should write about! Also, I love the comments I'm getting, you guys are too nice. I love listening to you guys saying which character you like more. And to be truthful, I'm biased... I enjoy writing Neo's one too much =w=

_ Ruby _

_ You can totally do this. You got this!  _ Ruby thought. Her hands fidgeting nervously around the hem of her sleeves. “Ruby calm down, we’ve seen the way she looks at you.” Yang encouraged. “Yes, she seems to feel the same way.” Weiss added, pushing the smaller girl forwards. Ruby feeling a bit more hopeful, glanced at Blake. “Remember June and Lillian.” The faunus smirked, and Ruby couldn’t help but sigh dreamily at the couple in the book. She wanted everything to go perfectly, like in the book. Finally, the rest of team RWBY left with mutters of good luck as Ruby stepped inside her own room.

As soon as she closed the door you glanced at her from the desk. “Finally came back huh? How was class?” You turned back to the computer, continuing to write as you waited for a response. Ruby stepped carefully and shyly towards you.

“We didn’t have class.” Ruby replied. You confusedly turned back towards her and then eyed the room. “Is that why no one else came?” Ruby stammered a nod before sitting on the bed. You, now a bit more concerned, stood up and sat next to Ruby. “Is everything okay?” You asked, your hand finding hers before giving it a squeeze. Ruby gazed you in the eyes, trying to find comfort that you would feel the same way.

She gave a tempting smile and you returned, but still, you could feel her shivering. “Ruby… Are you cold?” She shook her head, then scooted herself closer and hugged your arm. “Promise that you won’t hate me?” She asked, making you cringe a bit. “Did you do something bad?” “No no. Nothing like that.” You eyed her, rubbing circles with your thumb on the back of her hand.

“I promise that I will never hate you Ruby.” You softly replied. She met your eyes again and you swear you saw hearts in her eyes. She suddenly hugged you tighter, as if she was scared for something. And then, with a small leap, she kissed you. Her lips pecking your own quite quickly as she gazed at you with a blush so deep it put her cape to shame. She smiled nevertheless.

“R-Ruby… I- what-“ You were confused, but mentally screaming. Your cheeks felt warmer and you were sure you were blushing like crazy. “I like you (Y/n).” A silence. “Like-like you.” She added, a childish grin on her face. Still, she shivered. Ruby was terrified, her eyes were shaking, her hold on you was stronger and stronger.

“I… I like you too Ruby.” The words came so naturally, they might’ve been there all this time, waiting to pounce immediately. Ruby sighed so loudly that it startled you, she might’ve been holding that breath for quite a while. “Oh my god! I was so scared you might hate me and never talk to me again. I’m so glad you feel the same way!” Ruby almost jumped in her seat, her hold on you relaxing in inches.

You found her so cute, so adorable. You were also really glad you both got the same feelings across.

_ Weiss _

“You idiotic brat!” A slap and a push, it was all it took to put Weiss at the brink of tears. She couldn’t do anything like always. She was sick of her cruel father, she just wanted to be with (Y/n) again. “How many times do I have to tell you to not disgrace this family! If you mention being a huntress any more, I will lock you in your room.” She wanted to cry so much. “Father please-” “Go to your room!” Weiss didn’t need him to tell her twice, she ran as fast her heels could manage, closing the door quickly and throwing herself to her bed. She cried, she cried like she couldn’t bear it.

She needed someone so badly. She had told her father for the fifth time that she wanted to study to become a huntress. Like her sister, she wanted to use her semblance to help people. She wanted to help the name of her family, not bring it down, why can’t her father see that?

“Pssst! Miss Schnee.” Klein was at the door, opening it slightly and peeking inside. Weiss stopped her crying abruptly and sat up to look at him. He gave her a smile before opening the door fully. Weiss’s breath got stuck in her throat. (Y/n) entered the room, a nervous but worried smile making its way across her lips. Klein gave both of them a reassuring smile before leaving them with the door shut.

“Hey Weiss…” She greeted, and Weiss couldn’t help herself. She quickly left the bed and ran to hug the girl. She didn’t care that they were never this touchy before, Weiss needed comfort, she needed (Y/n). The other girl understood that, and embraced the girl, she just wanted Weiss to be happy and her bitchy self. “I’m sorry (Y/n). You came here at a bad time and I just needed…” “A hug?” Weiss hesitated, but she pulled back and wanted to tear up again. How would she tell this girl that she loved her? (Y/n) would find it disgusting, she bet. “I-I needed…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, she just wanted to kiss her so bad. (Y/n) could see Weiss’s eyes gazing at her lips hungrily. And (Y/n) smiled affectionately.

She wiped a tear from Weiss’s cheek, resting her warm hand on the girl’s cold but bruised skin. “Me?” She asked, and Weiss let out a whimper. Yes, Weiss needed her, she needed her to stay with her, she needed her to herself.

(Y/n) was the first to lean her head, to gaze at her eyes with the same passion Weiss did. Weiss tilted forwards as well, her eyes flickering from (Y/n)’s eyes to her lips. And the touch of both lips, igniting a passion that was waiting to be lit. It felt like fire and ice had clashed, the warmth of one’s lips while her hand pulled the cold one’s face closer.

“I need you (Y/n).” Weiss breathed through the kiss. “I need you to stay with me.” And (Y/n) smiled against the heiress’s lips, nodding shortly before taking her lips again. “I love you (Y/n).” Weiss muttered, grasping the girl’s waist closer. “I love you too Weiss.” She sighed.

_ Blake _

Blake only had bad experiences with love. She fell in love with Adam and at first it was fine, but then he changed and became abusive, Blake’s love was snuffed out. Then Ilia was amazing, Blake had fallen head over heels for her, but Ilia cared more for the White Fang than her. When Blake left the White Fang, Ilia spat at her feet, betrayed her, told Adam about her plan… And then there was (Y/n).

Not a bad experience because it still didn’t happen. But it still could, yet Blake couldn’t image hating the shy girl, or any sort of vile action. Then again, she didn’t for Adam or Ilia either. But they were from the White Fang, (Y/n) wasn’t. She was just a human who liked books as much as Blake did.

“Just go and tell her. No biggie.” Blake muttered to herself. Her arms folding awkwardly in front of her. She stepped inside the library, and for the short distance that the hall was, Blake reminisced the first time they met.

_ It was right at that table. She had a plan and everything, such a dork.  _ Blake thought, smiling at the memory. And at the end of the hall, in a hidden sofa around the bookshelves, sat (Y/n). So comfortably and normal, that Blake forgot how nervous she was.

“Hey (Y/n).” Blake greeted, a tinge of redness covering her cheeks. The girl, in surprise, looked directly at Blake, smiling nervously before sitting upright. “H-Hey.” “So, this is where you usually hang out?” Blake asked, sitting right next to the girl, anxiously close. Blake gazed around the small area, there was no doubt that almost no one came around. There was only on small gap, which was where Blake had come from, but either way, this area was at the farthest place in the library.

“Yup. It’s very… quiet.” (Y/n) replied, putting her book down as she turned to Blake. The act of proximity made Blake twitch. She almost forgot what she had come here to do. “(Y/n).” “Y-Yes Blake?” “Do you… like anyone?” (Y/n) almost choked on her own breath. She fidgeted in her seat, staring at Blake for a few flabbergasted seconds before avoiding her eyes at all. Blake couldn’t help but smile at her antics. “I-I guess… I mean, it’s not like it matters. B-But- why are you asking me this?” Blake’s ears twitched again.

“Who is it?” Blake asked, far more hurried than she intended. What if (Y/n) liked someone else? Blake’s feelings wouldn’t be returned. “Oh, just a girl. She’s very quiet and mysterious, but pretty and kind at the same time.” (Y/n)’s mood had certainly lifted. She was more comfortable, like the girl she was thinking about had threw her insecurities right out of the window.

“Oh.” Blake smiled sadly, and (Y/n) didn’t pretend she didn’t see. “Who do you like?” She tried, an affectionate smile, a contagious one. Blake shifted closer to the girl. “She’s shy. Very nervous too, but adorable no matter what she does.” (Y/n)’s face grew red. “D-Do I know her?” “Do I know yours?” They both grew silent, staring at each other for eternity. Blake reached to cup the girl’s face, in hopes that it would establish something. (Y/n) leaned on her touch accidently, but nothing made her want to pull back. And so, Blake didn’t either.

“C-Can I ask you something?” Blake nodded at the girl. “Do you… like me?” (Y/n) asked and Blake trembled a bit, the Faunus’s hand caressing the girl’s cheek. “Yeah-“ Before Blake could even finish replying, (Y/n) leaned so fast, you could barely see it. She had kissed her, almost too quickly. The girl had jumped to the opportunity and Blake couldn’t complain. Blake just pulled the girl closer, she had wanted this for so long. Their lips danced with each other before pulling away, and both their eyes made contact, the spark that was always there, made itself brighter and stronger.

“I like you too.”

_ Yang _

Yang has always been forwards, rather blunt even. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous as hell about this. The girl she liked, had a crush on, – dare she say – loves, is standing a few feet from her. (Y/n) was never a complex girl, Yang understood that, but Yang has always had a bad timing. _In class! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Yang mentally cursed. The other girl was lazily looking at the board, undoubtedly not paying attention as Professor Port retold his tales.

But (Y/n) was a second-year, after this class Yang wouldn’t see her until tomorrow. And Yang had no idea how she would sleep with this much stress and tension inside her. It had to be now, today.  

Pyrrha sat beside her, the redhead was closely paying attention and taking the few notes she cared for. And Yang couldn’t hide how much she needed assistance. “Yang? Are you okay?” Pyrrha whispered. Yang shook her head rather viciously. Ruby perked from the seat behind her.

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?” The older sister shook her head again, scared that if she used her voice, she would certainly shout. Ruby and Pyrrha exchanged looks, concerned ones, and Yang didn’t fail to see Jaune and Blake peer at her from the front seats.

Yang was always an impatient girl, so while Port talked about his adventures Yang quickly tore a paper from Pyrrha’s notebook. The red-head a bit insulted, muttered a ‘hey’, but not before seeing what Yang was scribbling rapidly. Ruby peeked, leaning her body forward as the teacher failed to recognize any of this.

“What? Now?” Ruby asked, whispering surprise. Blake and Jaune from the front blinked in worry, and Pyrrha pointed discreetly at the girl beside the duo. (Y/n) was still almost dozing off. Blake was the first to put the pieces together when Ruby did a heart shaped movement with her hands, and soon Jaune had understood what it was when he saw Yang’s genuine and familiar anxiety.

“In class?” Yang could hear Jaune whisper to Blake, and the faunus simply shrugged indifferent. Pyrrha had a sudden idea. She tore another piece of paper and wrote rather quickly, but still it was legible. Yang peeked at the gladiator girl and almost let out a shriek.

But Ruby was too fast, she took the paper, folded it messily and with a big throw, it landed on Jaune’s head. Yang was about to scold the younger one but let out a silent cry when Jaune tried throwing it at (Y/n).

It landed instead on Weiss. The girl sitting right next to the real target. Jaune winced in attempt but was glad when Weiss opened the paper and glanced at Yang over her shoulder. Blake scolded Jaune silently, inquiring why he hadn’t seen it first. And Yang was mentally dying.

But it only got worse. Weiss, with an all-knowing smirk, leaned towards the girl beside her and whispered words that Yang couldn’t hear. But she registered the twitch (Y/n)’s head did, and the sudden vigour. Yang pressed her palms into her eyes, as if punishing herself for ever trying to confess her feelings now. Why couldn’t she just wait?

“Professor Port. May I go to the bathroom?” (Y/n) had her hand up, and the professor gently stopped his story to record what she said. The squad that tried helping, staring intensely anxious at the action. “Of course you can!” Port laughed. And the girl was already standing up. Yang was scared to face her, mortified at the rejection.

But as (Y/n) turned to look at her, she could see her eyeing her curiously, an excited smile dancing in her lips. (Y/n) was trotting through the stairs to the door, but once she passed through Yang’s row, the girl pulled her quickly and pecked her lips, tossing the same paper to her table before continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Everyone looked in confusion at Yang, and the blonde simply blew into a glow of yellow air and red face. Pyrrha unfolded the paper and saw ‘I like you too.’ In (Y/n)’s handwriting. “And that’s what you call subtlety!” Professor Port laughed loudly.

_ Nora _

_ Nora, you got this! You goooot this. You so got this…  _ Nora couldn’t cope with this. (Y/n) was cooking. It sort of reminded her of Ren, but different. No, actually (Y/n) was nothing like Ren. The girl was humming a tune, her body moving according to the pan she held, the apron she wore tightly wrapped around her waist. Ren would silently stand frigid while cooking, thinking mentally instead of feeling. (Y/n) felt through instinct. 

Her team had left to eat at the canteen, but Nora couldn’t deny when (Y/n) suggested to cook something for her. The small kitchen was something Ozpin had provided for team JNPR, given the passion Ren had for cooking. No wonder (Y/n) liked cooking as well, they were childhood friends, best friends even. Ren had told Nora countless times that back at the village (Y/n) was the one that cooked for Ren when his mother was busy, that’s why Ren liked cooking so much.

But (Y/n) disappeared when the attack happened, she was a very protected child, her family was rich so (Y/n) wasn’t allowed outside. Ren had thought she had died. And when they entered Beacon, (Y/n) was there.

“Nora. Food is almost ready.” Nora could hear the smile in her voice. Something she wasn’t used to yet, you could hear (Y/n)’s facial expressions, even when she wasn’t looking at you. Nora stood up from the couch, she dreaded that something would go wrong, but at the same time, she wanted something to go wrong, so she had an excuse to back down.

She dragged herself closer to the taller girl, and with a brave breath she nestled her arms around the girl’s waist, taking in her scent. She smelled like forest and cooking batter, a weird combination. (Y/n) had tensed up, Nora could feel it. But she was stubborn, she didn’t want to pull away.

“Nora… what are-“ “(Y/n)… I really like you.” “Nora, where is this coming from?” “I’ve liked you for quite a while.” The other girl grew silent, she had rested the pan away from the stove and had turned off the stove before Nora had attempted anything. “Nora…” The girl’s voice was soft, and Nora could hear a smile. The ginger only wanted to hide, curl in a hole. Her face was pressed frightenedly into the curve of (Y/n)’s back.

The taller one turned, facing Nora rather gently. Her hands finding Nora’s face and pulling her closer. Nora was shocked. Or better yet, confused. “(Y/n)… do you like me the same way I do?” Nora tempted childishly, finally looking up at (Y/n)’s face. The girl’s eyes twinkled, smiling in adoration at the smaller girl, and Nora couldn’t hide the sudden intake of breath.

“Of course I do silly.” She laughed, pulling the girl closer and kissing her softly, smiling as their lips met. Nora hesitated to kiss back, more to surprise than denial of this reality. And as the pancakes cooled down, the two girls recognized each other’s longings.

_ Pyrrha _

“Pyrrha! Just do it girl!” Nora encouraged. Jaune confidently sat beside Ren, the two boys looking at the door in hopes, one more anxious than the other. “But I’m not ready! I’ll scare her away.” The redhead mumbled, pacing around the room. Ren rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide a smile. “You won’t. She likes you too.” He muttered, peeking at Jaune as the boy nodded ecstatically. Pyrrha hesitatingly shook her head.

She had thought about it. Maybe everything would go well, maybe (Y/n) liked her the same way she liked the girl. Or maybe she would run away and never talk to her again. That was also a possibility.

“Pyrrha, whether you’re ready or not, she’s coming here. And you have to say something.” Jaune added to her worries and Pyrrha swore she almost started to hyperventilate. Nora let out a small gasp from her seat, hugging the pillow closer she glanced apprehensively at the door. And everyone’s eyes followed.

(Y/n) stood at the door, more nervous than any time the redhead had seen. Maybe it was because her team was here, (Y/n) didn’t like people that much. “(Y/n)! H-Hello, please come in.” Pyrrha requested, approaching the girl and leading her inside. (Y/n) seemed mortified as soon as Pyrrha had pushed her to the centre of the room.

And for a few seconds they all exchanged looks. “(Y/n), I’m sorry I had to call you here but there’s something I need to tell you.” Pyrrha began, earning approving nods from her team. The smaller girl glanced at Pyrrha with fear in her eyes, and something rather sinister snapped inside Pyrrha. She turned away. “I can’t do this.” The gladiator left the room in a worry, and her teammates – as well as (Y/n) – were too shocked and worried to do something.

“(Y/n). She really cares about you.” Nora said, and the girl glanced her way, still unfamiliar with Pyrrha’s team. Then she looked at Jaune, who gave her a nod. “Go after her.” And (Y/n) didn’t need to be told twice, she ran as fast as she could.

Hallways, empty and dull. (Y/n) was secretly glad that it was so late, students would be in their dorms, and she didn’t have to deal with crowds. But she was focused on finding the tall champion.

Turn after turn, she encountered teachers who asked to go to her dorm, but the girl waved them aside and continued her search. Finally, she went to the roof, something she was fearing to not go to. Because if Pyrrha was here, there could only be a few explanations, and most of them (Y/n) hated.

The redhead was there, sitting uncomfortably in the ground, and it didn’t take a genius to notice the jolts of crying and the whimpers that escaped. “Pyrrha…” The girl muttered, one of her favourite words. Pyrrha, hearing the girl’s soft voice, lifted her head. Though (Y/n) preferred she hadn’t, the sight of Pyrrha defeated was heart-breaking. (Y/n) simply kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry.” Pyrrha muttered, chuckling sadly at the end. “I’m a mess.”

(Y/n) caressed the girl’s cheeks, like Pyrrha had once done before, and Pyrrha couldn’t fail to hide the satisfaction in her face.  “Why are you crying?” Pyrrha glanced at the floor. She was an honest woman, she always had been. “I like you (Y/n).” Pyrrha could feel the girl’s hands twitch and stop stroking, Pyrrha hated it. Hated that she might have scared the girl. “But it’s fine. I don’t need you to like me, I just couldn’t stay with you anymore while I carried these feelings. I’m sorry if I scared you, I completely understand if you don’t want to stay with me anymo-“ Pyrrha was so suddenly taken back when (Y/n) had smashed their lips together, so shyly but so full of passion. Pyrrha was scared that the girl might’ve been terrified of her, that’s what made her cry, but now… She realized she was being a fool, how could she not consider the other outcomes. She could feel the love that seeped through every embrace of their lips. And Pyrrha pulled her closer, the other girl cradling the redhead’s face.

They pulled away and (Y/n) laughed embarrassedly. “I like you too Pyrrha.”

_ Coco _

“On live TV?!” Velvet shrieked. The beret-wearing female gave her a mischievous grin and nodded proudly. Maybe she hadn’t thought of this properly, maybe she had rushed everything. The makeup artists attacking her face with powder and lipstick told her that she had other things to worry about. Her team, agreed more promptly. Though Coco was sure they didn’t disagree to confess her feelings to (Y/n), just that they were anxious about the way she was going to do it. On an interview.

Coco wasn’t famous per say, she was well known in Vale… and a bit in Vacuo.  But besides that, she wasn’t very special. Only her good looks, her charisma and her skills with her gun made her appear on the public eye as a celebrity. Which she regarded as bullshit.

“Coco. Think this properly…” Velvet tried. Fox stepped closer and rested a hand on his faunus teammate’s shoulder, shaking his head in a way of saying ‘she won’t change her mind.’, which Velvet knew pretty well. “Don’t worry bunny, I totally got this.” Coco confidently assured.

Yatsuhashi finally entered the room, his arms crossed and his expression serious. “(Y/n) is in the audience. I checked.” He then glanced at Coco whom smirked assuredly, and frowned only slightly. “Coco are you sure about this? If she feels pressured on live TV she… might turn you away.” He warned. “Yatsuhashi… I’m sure about this.” Coco’s smile was wiped off her face as she furrowed her brows, now with a stern expression.

The three teammates glanced at each other before sighing worriedly. “Coco Adel. The shooting is going to start in 5 minutes.” A crew member spoke, loudly and clearly pointing at the stage.

Coco glanced away and just for a second, she let out a shaky breath. “Wish me luck.” She pointed out to her friends as she stood from her chair. “Good luck Coco.” Fox replied, sending a weak smile to the leader. The girl nodded determinedly before walking on stage.

The man, sat on the other side of the stage, smiled encouragingly at her. Coco returned the smile, a bit more anxiously before sitting in the chair offered to her.

“I take it you’re nervous…” The man spoke quietly. Coco gazed at the audience, most of them weren’t paying attention since they weren’t shooting yet, but there was a familiar girl who sent her a small wave. And Coco couldn’t help it but gulp nervously. “Yes.” She replied, her eyes still on the girl.

“Is it your first time on live television?” Once again, Coco nodded. “Don’t fret about it kid, it happens to the best of us.” He chortled, and Coco clenched her hands as soon as the crew gathered around. “We’ll be live in 3-“ “Look sharp kid.” The man crossed his legs politely. “2-“ Coco saw (Y/n) jump in excitement. “1-“ She heard Velvet intake a big gulp of breath. “And we’re live!”

“Welcome everyone, I’m your everyday host Fimmy Jallon, and this is the Everyday Show!” The host presented. A loud cheer from the audience made Coco realize how real this was. “Today we have a very special guest from Beacon Academy. She’s a young girl, renowned throughout Vale as the leader of team CFVY, please welcome… Coco Adel!” Fimmy threw an open arm in her direction and as if a button had been pressed Coco’s confidence lifted only slightly. She waved and smiled.

“So, Coco you’ve recently finished a mission in the outskirts of town, am I right?” He asked, turning fully to the girl and sending her a soft nod. “Ah yes! Yes, we cleaned the area of infesting Grimms… Now the place is just like any other town.” Coco replied. Fimmy nodded happily as the crowd whooped at the good news. “And might I ask… how can you have such good teamwork and still not tell each other some secrets.” The host asked. And Coco took a while to stand confused.

“Excuse me?” The crowd then laughed in good-humour. Fimmy gave her a wink and turned to the audience. “Yatsuhashi… is your teammate, am I correct?” Coco hesitated to nod, peering at said boy backstage. The swordsman smirked at her roguishly and the girl jolted. “He told me something before we started shooting.” This time Finny spoke while glancing discretely at a certain girl. The girl was as confused as Coco, though everyone in the crowd seemed to know what was going on.

“Is (Y/n) (L/n) in the audience?” The man stood up, peeking between guests. (Y/n) slowly stood up, her hand lifting curiously up to her chest. Both Coco and (Y/n) exchanged looks, though Coco’s was more of an anxious one. “Could you come down here please?” The host fit his hands in his suit-pants’ pockets before sitting back down. As (Y/n) slowly went down the stairs, the audience cheered and shouted words of encouragement. The staff pulled another chair for the now timid girl.

“Please have a seat.” Fimmy spoke assuredly, tossing another of his grins to Coco. Her team seemed to be apprehensive but excited at the same time. The other girl hesitantly sat down at the presented chair… right next to Coco. “Nice to meet you.” The host shook the girl’s hand gently before facing the cameras.

“This is a very important moment to us here in the Everyday Show… as we constantly fight to express equality to everyone, this month we’re working on Pride.” At this, (Y/n) flinched. And the crowd applauded again. “Coco…” Fimmy turned maliciously towards the leader. “Do you have something to say to our young guest (Y/n)?” He asked, and all eyes were on Coco. The girl’s eyes shook, hands and lips trembling, but once she turned towards her die-hard fan her heart thumped and suddenly all her muscles relaxed. “(Y/n)… there’s something I need to tell you.” She started. And her team held their breaths. “For quite a while… since you first bumped into me…” The host literally had hearts in his eyes. “And we practiced with our guns… our common passion.” The audience couldn’t stand still, giddy with excitement. “I…” (Y/n)’s face scarlet, hands fidgeting around her lap as she gazed hopefully into Coco’s eyes.

“I love you.” Coco quickly squinted, hands cringing into fear as everything turned silent… even the universe. She peeked… and fully opened her eyes as soon as the other huntress-in-training stood up. She followed the girl’s figure until she stood in front of her, smile wide and red face.

The host did an intake of breath and her team jumped in delight. (Y/n) leaned down and crashed her lips into the leader. The crowd went wild with enthusiasm. “Oh my heaven!” Fimmy beamed at the camera. And as soon as the girl’s parted, both red in the face, the smaller girl grinned and touched Coco slightly on the arm. “I love you too.” She replied quietly.

No other interview went more viral than this one, as people jumped in joy and her team crowded around them for a group hug.

_ (Bonus: “Holy shit! This ain’t happening!” Yang screamed as she couldn’t even finish her burrito. Team RWBY crowded around the small television before gasping in unison. “She isn’t-“ “I can’t believe it.” “Yes! I knew it!” And in the other room RWBY could hear JNPR freaking out louder.) _

  
  


_ Velvet _

Velvet was always sure that her friends knew more about her than she knew herself. And this was one of those times… “Velvet, darling. Everyone already knows… except her. You got to tell her today.” Coco yawned tiredly. It was night, the time where most teams were asleep. Though, team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN – who they were going to meet later –, were actually going to help out (Y/n). Today was the day of her hearing, or interrogation as you would call it. After the events that happened, the local police were very concerned.

It wasn’t a big deal, but Velvet insisted that (Y/n) would appreciate the help.

“I don’t know…” Velvet timidly shook her head. Fox approached the duo before sighing. “Not all of us are going to come. Yatsu and Coco have to go to sleep since they have an important mission tomorrow.” Fox pointed out. Velvet nodded thoughtfully, since Coco had told her this already, but she was thinking more about the rest of the teams. Who was going to come? It was late after all…

“Thanks for coming with me Fox.” Velvet smiled at the blind teammate. “I’m (Y/n)’s friend too.” He replied. “Okay you two, time to go. The meeting is going to be soon, you don’t want to be late.” Yatsuhashi spoke, already in his pyjamas as he glanced at Coco. The leader nodded and threw herself into her bed. Yatsuhashi joining the girl in the same bed.

Velvet had yet to get used to her team’s relationship.  “Don’t take too long sweet-cheeks.” Coco winked at Fox and the boy smirked joyously. Their very amorous and more-than-two relationship.

Fox lead Velvet out as team RWBY and team JNPR were chatting up a storm. Or to be more precise, Yang and Blake, and Pyrrha and Jaune. “I just hope the police understand what happened.” Blake replied to something Jaune had said.

As the bunny-faunus and her blind teammate approached, both couples turned towards them. “What about the rest?” Velvet asked curiously with a tinge of worry. “Ruby and Weiss aren’t here today, they flew to Atlas a few minutes ago.” Yang explained. “Nora and Ren are too exhausted to move due to their cooking/fighting training.” Pyrrha embarrassedly replied. “Yeah, that wasn’t good.” Jaune added.

“Well… we should start heading for the police station. SSSN said they’ll meet us there.” Fox suggested, and as soon as they headed out, the broken moon lit up the streets.

The conversation between each duo turned from humorous to serious. Soon they were discussing about (Y/n)’s future, mental state and even worse… her background.

“I never heard her mention anything from where she came from.” Yang implied, her strong arm around her partner. Blake gave a ‘hmm’ before nodding to Velvet. “She didn’t, did she?” Blake asked, and Velvet, as they walked, shook her head sadly. She thought that maybe (Y/n) didn’t trust her enough to tell her this stuff, or maybe she just didn’t trust anyone…

“Don’t worry Velvet. I’m sure she’ll tell you one day.” Pyrrha assured the girl, which in return gave her a weak smile. More than anything, she was just terrified of what will become of the alcoholic girl. And if she this was really the time to confess.

“Oh my god!” Jaune screamed. “Get a room!” Yang laughed as Blake groaned. Once Velvet looked up again, she saw a flustered Sun and Neptune, discretely on an alley, probably making out before anyone had pointed out. “Wow! H-Hey everyone.” Sun scratched his cheek before leading Neptune to the group.

“We kinda got side tracked…” Neptune replied, blushing furiously. Velvet giggled quietly. “We noticed.” Fox muttered. And once again, they were on track. With Sun’s and Neptune’s company, the walk there was happier. The police station was only a few feet away, but Velvet could already see (Y/n) waiting patiently outside, a cigarette in her lips.

“Yo! (Y/n)!” Sun shouted, as Blake quieted him down due to how late it was. The girl looked up quickly and took the fag out of her mouth, flicking it to the side before walking towards them. “Hey guys. Thanks for coming.” She replied, her voice low and cold. Velvet couldn’t help but feel worried.

Fox was the first to catch up with the girl and the situation. And as so, (Y/n) explained what was going on. “So, you’ve done this before?” Jaune asked. “Yes, but… alone.” She nodded, eyeing the floor with more interest. The group exchanged worried glances as Velvet sent a soft smile towards the other girl. Who smiled back with a hinted sadness.

“Should we go then?” Velvet suggested as all of them agreed. As they walked inside, the warmth of the small station made Velvet feel strangely welcomed. “Hey kid…. You know you need to stop being a regular here.” The police guard joked, his partner sat on the desk with a notepad.

Almost everyone in the group took a hesitated step back as (Y/n) rolled her eyes. “Yeah… guess I like it here. It’s warmer.” She replied. Velvet saw the small tinge of worried look that the officer tried to hide, but she was more focused on the way that the other officer was scribbling madly.

“You know how this goes… The usual.” The one at the desk murmured, his voice raspy and uncomfortable. “No partner. This time she has friends to help her out, this will be faster than before.” The one standing up approached the group and sent them all a smile, which was returned only by a few.

“So… what did you do this time?” He asked and Velvet dreaded a bit. (Y/n) could have killed a person before and this would be normal again, or this could be her first and she would probably suffer a way worse punishment than she ever did before… Velvet didn’t know which was worse. “I… I killed someone.” At that, both guards’ gazes fell on the smoker. And by the look of everyone in the group, everyone was terrified of what would happen. “(Y/n)… You know last time-“ “I know what happened last time.” (Y/n) rudely interrupted the officer, who was far more worried than angry.

“If you need to talk to us…” The other officer trailed off, eyeing the girl as a father would. “I’m fine.” The girl once again rudely replied. “S-She was just trying to protect me. They were bad people.” Velvet desperately tried, and both the officers and the taller girl glanced her way. “Did they hurt you?” The officer who had first approached them asked. Velvet nodded slowly as she could feel Blake’s and Sun’s figure straightening slightly. The only other faunus in the group.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” The one who started writing down on the notepad asked, his eyes downcast and serious. “Velvet… Scarlatina.” He once again scribbled something down. “Could you two come with me?” He asked, standing up as he glanced from Velvet to (Y/n).

Both followed as the group was left behind with the other officer. The three entered a small room, with no windows and only a table with two chairs. The officer went back slightly, and brought another chair into the mix. When he closed the door, both girls sat down. Though Velvet saw how uncomfortable (Y/n) was, in a way, it felt like the girl had done this before and didn’t like it very much. Velvet wasn’t any better either.

“So, can you describe to me how did they hurt you Velvet?” The officer sat down, sympathetically looking over to the faunus girl. And as the events were retold, the officer took notes. (Y/n) replied with as few words as she could, lowering in her seat as she glared at the officer. Velvet on the other hand, was worriedly trying to remember everything, sending concerned glances at the girl and nervously sweating once the spotlight was on her again.

As time passed, Velvet yawned tiredly and the girl beside her sat upright, glimpsing at Velvet more attentively. The officer suggested going to grab a few cups of coffee, and with a nod from (Y/n), he was gone, door closed. This was Velvet’s chance.

“(Y/n).” Velvet called, but the girl was already looking over at her. The faunus blushed awkwardly at the attention as the taller smiled gently. “Tired huh?” Velvet nodded. “…Sorry to drag into this.” (Y/n) apologized, her gaze falling back to the greyish table. “N-No! You didn’t! I was the one who dragged into this, if you didn’t help me, none of this would’ve happened.” Velvet jumped, brandishing her hands around as if pushing away the excuses. “If I didn’t help you they would’ve hurt you.” (Y/n) replied, eyes turning back to the girl’s face.

“I would have done it all over again if it meant you were okay.” She continued. Velvet admired the girl’s face, scanning over every line, her bangs, her glaring eyes, her scarred lips… “I really like you (Y/n).” Velvet muttered, and the other girl’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “You like me?” She asked. And Velvet almost choked on her own breathing, realizing she had just said it all of a sudden. “Oh no, it was just the spur of the moment! I’m so sorry, It’s not like that, I mean… I do like you, and not the like way… But the like-like way. But it will never happen because you wouldn’t like someone like me-“ It was all it took. All it took for Velvet to shut up with her stuttering and adorable mess. A kiss, a small gentle meeting of lips. (Y/n) was quick to push way, considerate to Velvet’s feelings about it. But once they both locked eyes again, Velvet speechless, (Y/n) chuckled.

“Of course I like-like you.” She replied, and Velvet could feel her heart do a backflip.

_ Penny _

Penny was excited. She was never really a shy girl, rather bold even… but maybe that was her curiosity talking. But sometimes she wanted to be more human, and do more human stuff. That’s why she saw a ton of romance movies last night, she wanted to understand what this feeling was, and now that (Y/n) was spending the day with her, Penny couldn’t be happier.

“Yeah, now you just go up and there’s the secret room.” Penny instructed, pointing out to the screen as the soldier girl focused on the game. She did that adorable thing that some humans do, putting their tongue out when they were focused. Penny found it irresistible. “Ooooh! I can’t believe I missed that.” (Y/n) muttered impressed. She then glanced at Penny and smiled, turning back to the game while both sat crossed leg on the carpeted floor.

“(Y/n). Can I ask you something?” “Yeah sure Penny, what is it?” The girl still absorbed by the videogame. “Have you ever been in love?” (Y/n) jolted before stopping the game abruptly. “W-What?” “I asked if you have ever been in love.” Penny’s head tilted curiously. She was genuinely curious. “I-I think so… I mean, there is someone I like.” Penny’s eyes widened a bit. And before she could ask any more questions, the soldier quirked an eyebrow. “Why are you asking me this Penny? Are you in love?” Penny thoughtfully gazed into (Y/n)’s eyes, whose cheeks were turning redder by the minute. “I believe so.” Penny replied truthfully, hands grasping her own skirt. Was she nervous after all?

“Who?... If you don’t mind me asking.” (Y/n) bashfully gazed at the floor, hands fidgeting uncertainly. Penny couldn’t think as properly as she had before, maybe it was the sudden change of mood, maybe it was the urge to grab (Y/n)’s hands and kiss her… maybe it was the way Penny had nudged closer. “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked… It’s your personal life.” (Y/n) mumbled, eyes peeking at Penny. The robot girl knew it was now or never, she had gotten this far, no way to back down.

“I’m only a soldier anyways…” “I’m in love with you (Y/n).” “Yeah, good for them… they must be lucky.” “No (Y/n). It’s you.” “Ugh, I’m really so-“ The soldier stopped, eyes darting back to find Penny’s. “Wait. Me?” Penny nodded, a wide smile in her face. They both stared at each other for a bit, comfortably close as their knees touched. Game forgotten, (Y/n) rubbed her own arm. “Can I kiss you?” She asked, and Penny laughed cutely before leaping to take the girl’s lips.

Both connected by mouth, Penny grasping the girl’s face as (Y/n) wrapped two arms around Penny’s waist. “Who do you love?” Penny broke the kiss quickly, eyes searching for something in the soldier girl’s expression. (Y/n) pulled Penny into another kiss before giggling between flutters of lips. “You, silly.”

  
  


_ Cinder _

Cinder was trying. For someone who hates practical work, Cinder was running around like a maniac, stressing over so quickly. Emerald and Mercury knew when not to ask, and this was one of those times, so they left Cinder to panic by herself. The woman was frantically trying to corner (Y/n). The pre-teacher who was trying her best to avoid her.

Cinder had to talk to her, had to tell her the truth, she couldn’t even fucking sleep due to the guilt. And after a few tries, Cinder was sure she looked like a mess. The weird glances she got from students meant she was right.

Cinder carefully stepped inside a bathroom, making sure no one was inside. Thankfully this was the bathroom at the end of the rumoured haunted hallway, so she was sure no one was going to interrupt her small little meltdown. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Cinder complained to herself, her voice echoing around the room. She carefully washed her face and retouched her make-up, fixing her uniform so she looked presentable.

A sudden open of the door startled Cinder, though she failed to admit it. Glancing up at the door, she almost gasped. (Y/n) stared at her in a mixture of anger and horror, ready to bolt outside and run. But Cinder reached her first, grasping her back as soon at the girl had turned. Pathetically, she buried her face into the girl’s warm body.

“Cinder. Let go of me.” (Y/n) was clutching the frame of the door, trying her best not to violently push Cinder off. The ex-criminal shook her head slowly, failing to even look up.

“Look. I just want you to listen to me.” She tried, and surprisingly Cinder could feel (Y/n) relax slightly. Cinder pulled back as the girl faced her, closing the door behind her. (Y/n) vulgarly avoided Cinder’s eyes.

“I know Roman. I was a criminal once, I’ve killed a lot of people.” Cinder confessed, though she was sure (Y/n) knew that. And as so the girl glowered at her, angered that she had the nerve to even mention that to her. “But I was forced to it.” (Y/n) scoffed rudely. “Yeah right.” She crossed her arms. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to be threaten to lose everything? To suffer something worse than death?!” Cinder quickly lost her temper, and another familiar glare from the other woman made her realize that.

“I just wanted to live. I didn’t want to kill anyone, but then I got used to it, and I thought that maybe this is what I was born to do. So, I just… pretended to enjoy it so at least I would enjoy my life.” Cinder fumbled with her next words, something she never thought would ever happen. “I met Emerald, then Mercury. I might not show it much but I do care about them. I didn’t want them to live what I did. So I ran, I ran away from the witch-“ “…Salem…” “I needed to find a way to live a normal life again, so I went back to work with Roman, doing the only thing I knew how to. After gaining some money to support the kids and me I managed to get into this school.” (Y/n) was now watching her, gaze softer and arms relaxed.

“You need to understand… I just wanted them to have a normal life. They suffered enough.” Cinder spoke, voice cracking slightly. (Y/n) silently approached the woman. “Why are you telling me all of this?” Her voice was low, and Cinder couldn’t meet her eyes. “Because I fucking like you!” Cinder failed to control the tone of her voice, sounding angry. The other tensed a bit, but still… she didn’t take a step back. “Geez… wasn’t I obvious enough?” Cinder clenched her hands, and (Y/n) stepped closer.

“I thought… you were just playing with me.” “Ah yes, because running around like a lunatic means I’m just ‘playing around’.” Cinder sarcastically replied, glancing up and seeing the half-smile the woman sent, along with a roll of eyes.

“Stop being so dramatic…” (Y/n) leaned so carefully that Cinder thought it was mistake. That was until their lips met and (Y/n) pulled her closer. It was almost like fire with fire, Cinder couldn’t help herself but fight for supremacy. (Y/n) wouldn’t quit too, how stubborn both were, that it quickly turned into an intense make out session.

“You know, I prefer when you’re feisty.” Cinder mumbled between the intimacy. (Y/n) snickered before dragging a finger along Cinder’s back. “I like you too.”

_ Emerald _

Emerald was smart, or at least she liked to think of herself as such. And (Y/n) was… not so smart. It was at these moments where Mercury stifled laughter and Emerald died of embarrassment, that she realized how dense (Y/n) actually was.

“You know… You’re not that bad. There’s plenty of other fishes in the sea.” Emerald encouraged the depressed girl. (Y/n) shook her head sadly before whimpering, pulling her knees closer to her chest. Mercury grinned at Emerald as soon as they locked eyes, but with a quick glare Mercury scowled at the smaller girl, sat in the corner of the room.

“Look. If they left you that means they’re a fucking asshole and they’re the ones losing.” Mercury brushed (Y/n)’s hair with a soft hand, the girl pouted but looked up at both of her friends, dry tears at the corner of her eyes.

“But why? I thought I was doing good…” Emerald frowned, hating to see (Y/n) like this. She took a deep breath and glanced at Mercury. They both exchanged a look before Mercury finally got it, nodding smugly and smiling at the sobbing girl. “I’m going to get some ice cream for you, just wait here.” He stood up and left, sending a subtle wink towards Emerald. One (Y/n) saw. _There they go again… I wish I had a relationship like theirs._ And she snivelled once again, in a mix of jealousy and sadness.

Emerald rolled her eyes at Mercury’s antics before coming closer towards the broken-hearted girl. “You’re amazing, you know that right?” She muttered, resting a hand on the girl’s knee. (Y/n) softened her look, gazing at Emerald with a soft smile. “Thanks Em… Mercury is so lucky.” She replied. Emerald furrowed an eyebrow at this. “What do you mean?” She wished it wasn’t because (Y/n) was actually interest in Mercury, but it would make a lot of sense now that she thought about it.

“You’re so kind and gentle, and he’s lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend like you.” (Y/n) threw her eyes somewhere else, noticing how her cheeks flushed sheepishly. Emerald was still processing what she said and when she finally put the pieces together, she cringed from head to toe, red from the compliments and a bit green from disgust. “WHAT?! No- Me and Mercury are not- Oh god ew!” Emerald leaned on the smaller girl so she wouldn’t fall from laughter. “Jesus… (Y/n), me and Mercury are not a thing. He’s just a friend.” (Y/n) shocked and embarrassed glanced at the green-haired girl, her mouth in a shape of a surprised ‘O’. “B-But I thought with all that flirting-“ “That wasn’t flirting, he’s just teasing me, he loves irritating me.” “But the winks and the glances…?” “(Y/n). We’re not. He’s like a brother to me. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else.” Emerald flirted, winking at the smaller girl. And once again, (Y/n)’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed as she hid her face into her hands. “I’m so sorry Emerald. God, I’m so stupid…” She apologized. “But… who are you interested in then?” (Y/n) peeked, her face still scarlet. Emerald groaned annoyed and rolled her eyes, she impatiently grabbed (Y/n)’s hands and pushed them away from her face. It was too quick for anyone to be able to react, all (Y/n) could do was squeal like a little girl… that was before she was muted by a pair of lips. Emerald’s kiss was rough, full of desire, like she had waited to long for it to be fair. (Y/n) really didn’t know what to do, she was in a state of shock. The taller girl pulled away, sighing before glaring at (Y/n) playfully.

“Yes, you are an idiot sometimes… How can you not see when someone’s flirting with you?!” Emerald asked, still annoyed by all of this. Though she couldn’t hide the tug on her lips, making her smile quite a bit. _Her lips were way softer than I expected._ (Y/n) broke, she was still gazing at Emerald, but her mouth was still agape with the flavour of Emerald’s lips. She was as red as a tomato, and in a state of shock. “I-I-I-I-“ She was a stammering mess. “C-can we do that again…?” Emerald grinned haughtily before leaning in, this time softer.

_ Neopolitan _

Okay… One thing Neo enjoyed was horror movies, she absolutely loved those gory messes and generic jump-scares. One thing Neo did not like was a screaming Roman clinging onto you for dear life. Well, to be honest you weren’t any better, denying that you were scared was cute, but Neo was starting to get jealous of you hiding your face into Roman’s embrace.

Today was Friday, Friday the 13 th to be exact. Where people celebrate some sort of Halloween-eve since it was so nearby, and Neo was all for it. So, the three of you grabbed a huddle of blankets and set it around the couch, compromising into a horror movie to watch. Neo had to admit, IT wasn’t that scary.

“Holy shit! I’m never going to look at a clown the same way ever again!” Roman shrieked, pulling you closer towards him as he wide-eyed gazed at the TV. Neo clicked her tongue mutely, this was getting ridiculous… She wanted to be the one that you hugged when you stubbornly denied the fear. “It’s not real. This is all really stupid.” Your voice broke mid-sentence, peeking ever so slightly at the TV before burying your face into Roman’s chest.

Another jump-scare came on as both of you squealed. Neo rolled her eyes before standing up. “Neo where you going? Don’t leave us alone!” Roman called, but Neo waved him off. “I’m just going to get a cup of water.” She replied. She could hear both of you screech once again as a loud sound from the TV echoed around the dark room. _Damn it, why does Roman have to be such a cry-baby…_

“Neo. Are you okay?” You asked. The kitchen was lighter in contrast with the dark living room, as she saw Roman shiver and hide his face in the arm of the sofa. She glanced at you, following her inside the kitchen while you pulled a large blanket closer to you. Neo smiled, recognized how cute you could be before opening the fridge for the water bottle.

She nodded as she grabbed a glass and poured the icy water inside. “Are you enjoying the movie?” You asked, cuddling with the blanket. Neo felt an urge to hug you but decided not to as she closed the fridge and drank the water. She leaned on the counter and gazed at you. “Yeah. It’s pretty good.” She replied. You gave her a soft chuckle that Neo almost melted upon and walked closer to her.

“Roman probably broke one or two of my ribs.” Neo laughed and took another gulp avoiding your eyes as soon as she remembered the way you both were embracing. “Though I figured you were one to not get scared by silly movies like these.” You muttered, pulling the blanket a bit down. Neo had a sudden chill, it was cold today. And due to a misbehaving heater, the house was quite cold. That’s why you all agreed to a bunch of blankets. She rubbed her arms and set the water down. Not to mention she had such a summery pyjama and was drinking ice cold water.

You noticed this, and with a hidden grin you approached the girl. “Cold, are we?” You asked, and before Neo could reply, you attacked her with a big hug as you wrapped her in your blanket. Neo couldn’t think for a second but decided to do what a normal person would and wrapped her smaller arms around your torso.

A sudden spark between you two, both of you could feel as you jolted ever so slightly and Neo’s shivers became more violent for other reasons. “Hey… how close are you and Roman?” Neo asked, gazing at the old-painted wall of the kitchen. Neo could feel your breath near her ear and she almost squealed in delight. “We’ve been friends since we were children. He’s like my younger brother…” You recounted and Neo felt relieved.

“But why are you asking? Are you feeling left out?” You continued, parting a bit so you could glance at Neo, whom avoided your gaze altogether. She did pull you closer though, hiding half of her face into your chest. _Wow, she’s really small… how cute._ “Do you like someone?” Neo asked, avoiding the question. You thought a bit about it and nodded indifferently. “Yeah.” You answered, teasingly brushing a bit of Neo’s hair away from the back of her neck, she shivered under your touch.

“Me too.” Neo blushed ever so slightly. You gazed more affectionately at her before leaning down a bit at her height, where she was forced to meet your eye. “Well, the person I like is being very jealous and shy. And I find it really cute.” You smirked, and she quirked an eyebrow at you. Her fingers seem to draw a line on your sides, your eyes turning darker and more seductive. You leaned ever so close, eyes peeking at her lips as she did the same.

“The person I like keeps teasing me and doesn’t just do it.” Neo replied, almost impatiently tilting her head towards you. You smiled and traced a hand around her chin, finally leading her forwards as both of your lips met. So softly as both of you experienced parting away and joining back together, each time more passionately. Roman’s sobs were drowned by the mix of both of your giggles and interrupted moans.

_ (Bonus: “Hey guys! Bring me a glass of water as well!” “…” “G-Guys?”) _

_ Glynda _

Ozpin had told her that she was changing, for the better or for the worse Glynda didn’t know. Ironwood hadn’t noticed, but when Oz had mentioned it Ironwood immediately agreed. Glynda wasn’t so happy about that, although it might’ve been just her stubbornness talking.

“Yeah. They’re right… Something about you has changed.” You added, resting a finger to your chin in thought. Glynda huffed and wrinkled her nose, crossing her arms in a non-amused way. You let out a small chuckle before returning to cleaning your weapon. “But what is it? No one has told me yet what is different about me.” She familiarly glared at the morning sun, like she does every morning. You simply shrugged, polishing the remains of the dust.

“I wouldn’t know,” You then glanced at her, stuffing the handkerchief into your pocket. “but if I did… I don’t think I would tell you.” She looked insulated for a minute before she recollected herself, pouting only slightly. “And why not?” You brushed your hands in the texture of your clothing, taking then a few steps towards the teacher. “Well, you seem happier. If I did know what was causing this and then I told you what it was… I think that would reduce the effect.” “That’s preposterous.” “That’s a hypothesis.” She glared at you with a tinge of annoyance before groaning and turning away from your burning gaze.

“But I do wonder.” You laughed, following her slowly as she swaggered around the couch and sat down. “You wonder too much.” She grumbled, swinging a leg over the other. You stood behind her, feeling like you really wanted to wrap her in a hug. “That’s my nature.” “If I’m being honest, you’re the one who has changed.” “Oh?” You replied amused. “You’re showing a lot of expressions lately.” She leaned her head back so she could glance at you. To her surprise, you were rather close, a smirk dancing on your lips as you gazed at her flustered face. “Only with you.” You replied.

She bit her bottom lip. “Such honour…” She teased, her temperature betraying her confidence as she heated up. Your smile widened as you got closer. “Yes, it is an honour I don’t grant many.” Glynda hesitated, she frowned slightly before pulling her head back, glancing at the TV in front. You wondered if you did something bad… _Maybe flirting wasn’t the best option._

“Hey…” You called, but Glynda simply rubbed her arms closer and looked away. “Is something wrong?” “No.” You peeked at her but all she did was avoid your line of sight. “Look. I need to talk to you.” She started, her shoulders turning stiff. You worriedly gulped before walking around the sofa and seating beside her. _Something must be wrong._

She finally met you eye and smiled weakly. “Glynda… you’re scaring me.” She remained silent for a while and only took an audible breath once you reached for her hands, squeezing them in reassurance that you were listening. “Do you know why I’ve so happy lately?” She asked, and you furrowed your eyebrows at her. “Didn’t we establish this already… I really don’t know.” “(Y/n).” She warned you, and for some reason you zipped your mouth shut. _Maybe I’m just supposed to listen._ “I’ve been so happy because I found someone.” She turned her gaze at the floor, lips and hands trembling. “I’ve found someone who I cherish more than my own life.” She continued. “I’ve found someone who I love with all my heart.” She locked eyes with you, and they seemed to be screaming desperately. “Glynda I-“ “I found you. You (Y/n)! I fell in love with you.” She stopped, and you stood there, hands still in hers and eyes wide. “I know this is stupid,” She shivered before pulling her hands away. “and you probably hate me after how I treated you.” You quickly snapped out of your shock and grasped her running hands, pulling them close to your lap.

And you both met eyes again, her breath itched as she fought some sort of bitter tears. You shook your head, soft eyes gazing at her own as you rubbed circles on the back of her hand. “Not stupid at all. In fact,” You leaned closer, and her form tensed again. “I’m glad you told me first. I was kind of scared of telling you first and then you would slap me.” You laughed. She chuckled brokenly and short before throwing her arms around you and pulling you into a kiss. You really couldn’t think after that, but Glynda laughed uncharacteristically as she pecked your lips over and over. You struggled to keep up with her enthusiasm but soon you laughed with her as you exchanged sloppy but happy kisses.

  
  


_ Winter _

“James. She’s waking up!” Qrow called, his voice raspier than usual. Ironwood and his most trusted soldier Winter rushed inside the medical room. Ironwood quickly let out a sigh of relief as soon as your bright eyes opened. Winter did the same, but she kept her distance as she thought Ironwood should be the first to greet you, given how he was your father.

“Oh god, I’m so glad you’re alive.” Ironwood’s voice broke with fatigue and early grief. All three of them smiled as you took a deep breath after a big slumber. But even so, you winced once you felt your stomach hurt like it had been ripped open. “Careful there panther. You got really messed up and the stitches are still healing.” Qrow chuckled and you smiled at his tone. As soon as you glanced around at Winter you remembered what happened. “Oh…” You muttered, and Ironwood exchanged a look with Winter.

“I’m sorry guys.” “No no sweetie don’t apologize.” Your father pushed a messy strand of hair away from your face, affectionately caressing your cheek in the midst of it. “Yeah, it wasn’t your fault.” Qrow added. Winter thought of the pain you must have felt, the pain she herself felt as soon as the bullet lodged itself into your ribcage. She rubbed her arm in shame. _I really couldn’t do anything._

“Everyone must think I’m a monster.” You met her eye and looked away. Winter frowned. “No one thinks you’re a monster.” Ironwood replied. Qrow glanced at the way Winter was behaving and nudged Ironwood. The general carefully analysed the scene, and sighed contently. “Look, me and Qrow are going to have a talk with the doctor.” He then glanced at Winter. “Winter, keep an eye on (Y/n).” “Yes sir.” She replied gloomily. And both left, leaving you alone with the Schnee.

Silence quickly overcame the room. She was the first to fixate on you. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. You stared at her as she quickly turned away, continuously rubbing her arm. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” You blinked at her before sitting upright, ignoring the pain in your stomach. “You can’t apologize,” She peeked at you before returning to peer at the same corner. “it’s my fault this happened. If I wasn’t so…” You trailed off and Winter swiftly snapped her head towards you, a look of guilt in her face. “It’s not-“ “Disgusting-“ “(Y/n), you’re not.” She bravely approached you, but you simply flinched. Her shoulders rose as she fought the urge to embrace you, she halted. “You’re amazing and beautiful.” You whimpered at her words and hugged yourself as you began sobbing. “I’m not Winter. I’m a creepy experiment.” “(Y/n)…” “I’m a monster that doesn’t deserve love.” You cried. “You are not-“ “I’M A GRIMM WINTER!” You roared, your eyes turning bright red before returning to their normal colour, tears dropping gently. Winter, with a hand levitating in mid-air, clenched her teeth. _I want her to see how amazing she is, but I can’t seem to do anything again._

You sobbed, curling into a ball as the pain in your stomach was overpowered by the pain in your heart. Winter took a deep breath and gulped dryly. She approached you and sat near you, at the edge of the bed. “(Y/n), you’re not a Grimm. You’re a smart young girl capable of making anyone smile.” She reached for another strand of your hair and tucked it behind your ear. Your heart thumped as you peered at her. “Your father loves you so much. Qrow does too.” She gazed at you with so much affection that you thought you might be dreaming. Her fingers traced around your cheek, then your jaw. She finally stopped near your lips.

You swallowed. “I…” She tried, leaning in forwards. You breathed carefully before tilting your head towards her, you were sure you wanted this as much as her. “I love you so much it hurts.” She passionately gazed at your eyes, wavering as her finger pulled you more to her. And before you could reply, she lastly had the daring to crash her lips into yours, fervently kissing you as you returned the same emotion. “Winter… I’m sorry you had to fall in love with someone like me.” You spoke mid kiss. She pecked your lips again and smiled. “But I love you too.” You continued, kissing her again.

_ (Bonus: “Oh my god. They did it, they kissed.” Qrow yelled across the hallway. “I’m so proud of my baby girl!” James cheered. The doctor shook his head as he felt embarrassed at this two middle aged men’s outburst.) _


	5. Semblances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just introducing Reader's semblances~

_ Ruby _

“So, wait… your semblance is exactly like Ruby’s…?” Yang asked. You groaned and shook your head as Ruby bounced on her bed. “No you dingus-“ “Ouch.” “She can change the time of objects and people.” Weiss corrected, Blake nodded her head as she glared at Ruby to stop bouncing. “Well anything besides myself.” You added.

Ruby squealed. “That’s so COOL!” She jumped out of the bed and faced you enthusiastically. “So, you can like speed me up even more than my own speed?” You nodded. “Or she can slow you down.” Blake replied. “God knows we need it.” She muttered under her breath making Yang laugh.

“Can we test it out? I’m quite curious to see your semblance in action.” Weiss asked you, standing up and pushing Ruby away from you, whom growled childishly. “Of course. Yang, why don’t you grab that rubber over there.” Yang swiftly obeyed and seized the eraser on top of the desk. “Okay now,” You stood up and motioned for everyone to move away, all of them did so, trusting you to not do something dangerous. You pointed at Yang to stand at the other side of the room and she did. “throw the rubber at me as hard and fast as you can.” You ordered. All of them confusedly quirked an eyebrow at you. “Are you sure about that? I’m pretty strong.” Yang smirked. “Just throw you dork!” Blake replied, earning a low-high-five from Weiss. I nodded as Yang rolled her eyes.

The blonde pushed her arm back and suddenly her eyes turned red, hair as if it was on fire. She let out a war cry as you confidently stood your ground. “(Y/n) carefu-“ Ruby was interrupted by the fast rubber just zipping through her head, heading directly to you. “(Y/n) Move!” Ruby shouted. But you reached with your hand towards the rubber, as soon as you touched it, it had slow down to an almost stop. But you pulled your hand away anyways.

Everyone looked fascinated at the eraser mid-air, moving so slow into a straight line. “See? I slowed it down.” You remarked, a prideful smile in your face. Ruby crushed you with a bear hug as she mused at how amazing it was. “But you have to be skilled to actually touch it and slow it down before it hits you with the original impact.” Blake noticed, and you gave her a shy nod. “Wow.” Yang laughed, approaching the rubber as if it was a relic. “How does it work? With the laws of physics?” Weiss asked, inspecting the eraser the same way Yang was. “Well, in my experience, it will follow the same path as if it was at normal velocity. With the same strength and everything.” You answered and they all nodded impressed.

Ruby gave you a cheeky smile when you glanced at her. “How about your weapon? Do you have a weapon?” You nervously laughed as you rubbed your nape. “Not really…” “What?! We need to get you a weapon!” And all four of you groaned at where Ruby was leading this conversation to.

_ Weiss _

“So, your semblance is from your mother’s side… Explains why your father treats you like garbage.” You commented, and Weiss scowled at you. “I mean, because he’s jealous. That’s what I meant.” You added and she resumed eating. Dinner that Klein had offered was pretty good, eating in Weiss’s room was even better. Especially when you had her for yourself. You were the first to finish, contemplating having a third meal but shaking your head when you thought of the calories. You sat in her bed, waiting for her to finish her food as she sat in her small dining table.

“But enough about me-“ “Wow that’s a first.” “What about your semblance?” She smiled at you, perfectly able to ignore your comment. You hummed in thought. _It’s not that amazing._

“Weeeelll…” You raise one of your hands and suddenly the room turns darker. She looks around confused before glancing at you. “You can turn things darker…?” “No silly. I can change light and darkness.” You stated, lifting your other hand and the room turned brighter again. She laughed amused and finally finished her meal. She pushed the plate away and stood up.

You teasingly extended both of your arms towards her and motioning for her to come over. She smiled cutely and nipped on over to you. You grabbed her happily as soon as she was in arm’s reach, pulling her towards the bed as you kissed her. “How about we make it even more fun?” You commented as Weiss snorted at you, resting her arms around you as you laid on top of her. You finally lifted a hand and the room turned completely dark, none of you could see anything.

And that’s how you and Weiss made out in complete darkness as Klein freaked out about where you two were.

_ Blake _

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad.” Blake nudged you but you simply laughed nervously and shook your head. “It is. It’s embarrassing.” “Pleaseeee…” Blake pleaded, hands squeezing your cheeks childishly. You glanced around, there was a mirror near the door, you could use that. Sighing you pecked Blake’s forehead. “Fine.” She hooted and clapped happily. “My semblance is nothing special, I can’t even use it for combat.” You approached the mirror and the faunus followed.

“What do you mean?” “It’s only good for entertainment.” You answered, and elbowed her to move in front of you. She did so and stood there in front of the mirror awkwardly. As both of you peered at the mirror, Blake’s reflection started moving, waving and posing cutely. Blake gasped. “Oh my god! That’s amazing.” She glanced at you, lightning up like a Christmas tree.

Her reflection kept moving clumsily and soon, your own joined in. “I can’t control the reflections as much as I would prefer.” Blake nodded slowly as she paid attention to the interaction between you and Blake’s replication. The two of them started hugging and soon kissing and then- “OKAY! HAHAHA! LET’S STOP!” You turned away, and the reflections went back to normal. Blake gazed at you amusedly as she stalked towards you. “Awww they seemed like they were having fun.” And you chuckled.

“The reflections apparently move according to my feelings.” You replied, eyeing the wall interestingly. Blake’s low chuckle made you realize you said that out loud. “Ooh, so that’s how you’re feeling…” The faunus then pounced on you as a predator would, you squealed.

_ Yang _

“What?! Do you know how useful that is?” Yang yelped, her arms flailing in excitement. You simply shook you head in annoyance and pushed her a bit away. “Yang. I am not-“ “We could totally have a threesome like this or even better,“ You groaned in exasperation “Yang no.” “an orgy!” She clapped her hands as if she got the best Christmas present ever.

“Yang. First, they only last for half an hour. Second… it’s weird.” You crossed your arms, plopping yourself on top of the desk’s chair. Yang snickered and shook her head. “No no. It would be awesome and sexy.” “Yang I am not having one more of you, or me. Just the two of us is enough.” Yang sighed as she walked up to you. She comfortably slid onto your lap, straddling you and facing you sadly.

“Fine. But you could at least show me.” The blonde begged. You breathed and bit your bottom lip. She smiled encouragingly and kissed your cheek, wrapping her arms around your neck. You rested your own around her waist as you pulled her closer. _I guess it could be a bit of fun._

And then there was another Yang beside you two, one red eye and another lilac. The original Yang stood up almost abruptly before laughing. “Oh my god! I’m so good-looking.” She then looked at you. “You really did hit the jackpot.” The other Yang nodded surprised before looking at you both.

“I’m feeling a bit yang-xious…” The clone said and Yang just started cracking up. The clone did too. “I love your semblance so much.” Yang beamed at you, but you simply crossed your arms annoyed that this was happening. “C’mon don’t be so…” And both blondes looked at each other. “Yangry!” And they cackled.

You stood up and groaned, leaving the room as both Yangs called after you. _Why? Why do I do this to myself?_

_ Nora _

_ (We already did this in the Hanging Out one. Reader has reactive adaptation which basically means that she can adapt almost immediately after a change. For example, getting smarter after doing a difficult exam. Getting stronger after fighting someone strong. Etc…) _

_ Pyrrha _

“Isn’t she weird?” Cardin crowed and the rest of his team laughed. You stood there in the middle of them whimpering as you prayed that they would leave. _Why did I have to go through this alley?_ You had been sent by Pyrrha to get some snacks for the study session, but as you thought it would be faster to take a shortcut you immediately regretted once you saw the signature bullies of your school. “C’mon answer us won’t you!” One of his teammates said.

“Didn’t your parents teach you that it’s rude to ignore someone?” Cardin asked, approaching you threateningly. You cowered, taking as many steps back as you could, when you finally hit a wall. “Hey! We’re talking to you!” Another said. _Okay I need to think. I-I’ll just run!_ You glanced at the entryway of the alley and sprinted for it. But Cardin was faster, he swiftly grabbed your arm and threw you back to the middle of them.

You winced as soon as your arm touched the ground, scraping it painfully. “All we’re asking is for an answer.” Cardin told you. You sobbed frustrated as you held your arm. “(Y/n)!” You suddenly heard Pyrrha’s voice from the same entryway you were aiming at. She glared with a hatred you had never seen towards Cardin and his group. But you shook your head at her and stood up. Cardin and his team started panicking but were startled once you faced them.

Nothing would prepare anyone for this, you aimed at Cardin in general and screamed. Not a regular scream, but an ear-piercing scream, unnatural like, sonic scream… that was your semblance. Cardin and his team covered their ears, Cardin in particular started crying due to the pain. As soon as you gave them rest, they all ran as fast as they could away from you, all with their hands covering their ears. You panted tired, and Pyrrha, so shocked for words sprinted towards you.

She enveloped you into a bear hug and caressed your head. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” You smiled at her and hugged her, not replying. Using your semblance really exhausted you. She huffed relieved and kissed your forehead affectionately. “Sorry, I should have gone with you.” You shook your head and she hugged you tighter. “That was really impressive. I’m very proud of you.” And then she went with you to buy the snacks, promising that she would never let you go alone.

_ Coco _

“Can you show us?” Velvet inquired, sitting closer to her blind teammate. You glanced at her and smirked. “Maybe. You guys would be super amazed.” You chuckled and Coco just laughed, pulling you closer by your waist. Fox smiled as he shook his head at your behaviour.

Yatsuhashi stood in front of you, a few feet away as he nodded enthusiastically. “C’mon, it’s good to train your semblance.” He suggested. You exchanged a look with a Coco as she raised an eyebrow at you. “Go on ahead love. I’m curious about it too.” And she detached herself away from you, sitting on top of the picnic cloth right next to Velvet.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” You turned your head back towards Yatsuhashi as the boy prepared himself for whatever you were going to throw at him. The two girls laughed as Fox chuckled lowly.

You extended your arm, making a gun shaped hand as you pointed at Yatsuhashi childishly. All eyes were on you and Yatsu stared at you confusedly. Suddenly your hand started glowing and a soft ‘hum’ started to sound from you – your hand to be exact. Then, a blast of light matter shot off from the point of your finger, directly towards Yatsu in an amazing speed.

The swordsman barely managed to block it, surprised. You grinned at his teammates as they stared at you in astonishment, finally blowing on your finger playfully as smoke actually came out of it.

“That was so hot.” Coco mumbled, and Velvet snorted pushing Coco light-heartedly.

_ Velvet _

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t get in too much trouble.” Velvet spoke, leaning against your shoulder. It was weird. Bringing Velvet to your place, well not that it is YOURS. You don’t pay rent, it isn’t even a house. After… previous issues, you found this old abandoned club room, so you thought you could move in. It’s dirty, small and dark, just like your life. No one knows you’re here besides your friends.

“Yeah. Thanks to you.” You smiled at her and she giggled after peering at you. You both turned back towards the old radio, Velvet took more chips from the small bag on your hand as she ate them hungrily. “I’ve been wondering…” She pulled away from you and you glanced at her. “What is it?” You asked. She swallowed and watched you with soft eyes. You don’t like where this is going.

“…I don’t know much about you.” She folded her hands in front of her lap as the man talking on the radio seemed to drown. You sighed, a bit frustrated with yourself. “What would you like to know about me?” You asked and her eyes widened, she beamed. “A-Anything! Let’s take baby steps…” She thought. “what’s your semblance?” She asked excitedly and you opened your mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

She frowned slightly, trying to hide it. She then scooted closer to you and rubbed your arm. “It’s fine if… I can wait until you trust me enough.” She murmured sadly. You shook your head. “No Velvet. I trust you- Of course I trust you. It’s just…” You hesitated and Velvet stared at you patiently. “my semblance is different. It’s wrong.” You gazed around and saw what you’re looking for. A hole in the wall.

Standing up with Velvet confusedly at your tail, you reached for the hole. “I’ll show you…” You breathed. And with a kick on the wall, a bunch of cockroaches and bugs came out, but more importantly a rat. Velvet let out an ear-piercing scream before jumping on the couch. “(Y/n)! The rat! T-There’s a RAT!” She pointed out and you nodded, gazing at the rat.

As soon as the little creature tried running away, it stopped once you extended a hand. And Velvet tilted her head at this. “You can control it?” “No.” You shook your head, furrowing your eyebrows and glowering. Then the rat started screeching, and you could hear bones crack, you whimpered slightly. Velvet gasped.

“No (Y/n)! What are you doing?!” “This is my semblance Velvet! I can hurt others, I cause imaginable pain!” You glared at her, and she quickly jumped off from the couch, running to your side and grabbing your hand. The rat stopped crying as it was your turn to sob. Velvet embraced you while the creature ran away scared for its life, you cried on her shoulder. Velvet rubbed circles on your back, feeling guilty for suggesting this. You simply wept.

_ Penny _

“As you are all aware, we don’t have many days like these.” Ironwood started, pacing from one corner of the room to the other. Soldiers lined in front of him, hand behind their backs as they listened to every word. “As my theory suggests, we might be facing war in a few weeks.” A few soldiers shivered at his words. “So, it’s important to practice soldier activity from now on.” He glanced at me as if he was warning me. I just looked away nervously that his point was directed at me.

Today was training day, one of the few we had. General Ironwood was constantly busy so he told us to train independently, but due to our idleness, we rarely do so. Not to mention how much I prefer to spend my day with Penny. Speaking of which…

“Penny here,” Penny waved. “will help us train. All we need to do is get on the other side of this door” Ironwood pointed to a door standing in the middle of the room. “before I ‘assassinate’ Penny.” He explained, and most of the soldiers perked up at the way the mission sounded easy. Well… General Ironwood is very fast, not to mention this door might be locked or something. We don’t know the full details.

“So, who wants to go first?” Ironwood asked, and almost the full line of soldier lifted their hands, me included. Penny beamed at all of us and stood on the other side of the door, where Ironwood stood. “I’m so happy so many people want to save me.” Penny commented, which made most of us laugh at her pureness. Ironwood rolled his eyes comically and moved a few steps away from Penny.

“You can go first Williams.” Ironwood pointed to a guy at the far corner, whom smiled enthusiastically and hopped in front of the door. “When you hear the buzzer then…” Ironwood clarified. We all paid attention, but I was assuming this Williams guy was going to straight up open the door.

And the buzzer sounded. Williams did fail to surprise me as he tried for the door gently, and before he realized it was locked, Ironwood had already grabbed Penny from behind. She giggled as the buzzer sounded again. Williams, very confused, stared at the line of soldiers in amazement. “That was fast.” A girl from my right added.

The General let go of Penny with a slight apology – which she brushed off quickly – before he shook his head in disappointment. “Williams, no Tacos for you this dinner.” Ironwood ordered. Williams pouted in shock before joining the line once again, we all laughed at his misery but we knew it could happen to us.

After a few tries from all of the soldiers, we finally reached me. Which was disappointing since I wanted to be the first. Ironwood grinned at me in amusement before gazing at the crowd of sweaty soldiers. “And now (Y/n)… please don’t disappoint me. I left you for last because I know you’ll pass through this easily.” The soldiers perked up at this. “We only had two people pass, one whom was smart enough to mime his way into an invisible window.” Ricky smiled proudly. “And another who just broke the door into shambles.” Lorraine hooted as the soldiers laughed.

I winked at Penny as soon as I stepped in front of the door. The ginger simply eyed me intensively with curiosity. And the buzzer sounded.

Before anyone knew what was happening, I had secured Penny into my arms. With Ironwood only a few feet away, proudly smiling at me. The soldiers murmured in the midst of themselves, wondering what had just occurred. Once I let go of Penny, the girl stared at me in amazement. The buzzer sounded to indicate a job well done.

“My favourite soldier as always…” Ironwood patted my back harshly as the soldiers clapped and cheered. “If you’re confused at what just happened, (Y/n) has a very useful semblance that allows her to liquefy herself. She simply used that to go under the door as fast as she could.” He explained, and the soldiers cheered louder. I embarrassedly stumbled around, playing with the hem of my uniform before Penny enveloped me in a hug. Whispering in my ear how proud she was of me.

_ Cinder _

_ (This happened in ‘Realizing her feelings’. Reader has Explosive Combat, which allows her to cause explosions in her hands for combat. Very similar to Bakugo from My Hero Academia.) _

_ Emerald _

“Wow! Your semblance is really cool!” I exclaimed, jumping in my seat from excitement. Emerald gave me a side smile as Mercury shook his head. “Nah mine was cooler.” He replied, leaning back on the couch. Emerald rolled her eyes and leaned back as well, bringing me along with her as she pulled me closer.

“Tell me Mercury, when has Cinder asked you to use your semblance?” She mocked, in which Mercury groaned and crossed his arms. “Exactly.” She finished as I laughed at their bickering. Mercury almost immediately perked up, his mood changing completely. He turned to me with a predatory look.

“What’s your semblance (Y/n)?” He asked, and Emerald stared at me curiously. _The pressure certainly made me uncomfortable, but I might as well say it, no matter how ashamed I am._ Sighing loudly, I pulled away from Emerald, making her frown cutely. “My semblance is nothing special.” I tried going around the question.

But their silence meant this wasn’t working. “I uh…” I played with my hands. “I… can give hope and nice feelings to people…” Their inquisitive looks showed that they were quite surprised. Emerald quirked an eyebrow so I could continue. “It’s either accidently or on purpose. If I’m around them, people tend to feel better.” I explained further. Mercury and Emerald exchanged a look as their smiles grew, and soon they had simultaneously exploded into laughter.

_ Geez… thank guys… _ I hid my red face into my hands as Emerald hugged me contently, still laughing hysterically. Mercury rubbed my head as if congratulation a pet for a good trick and after a while they calmed down. “Your semblance is so cute.” Emerald cooed, kissing my cheek affectionately. I hid my face in her shoulder as I thought how ridiculous this might be.

_ Mercury and Emerald have such cool semblances, and all I have is a cute one…  _ Mercury just chuckled and rubbed my arm. “Hey, no wonder I’m always having a good time with you.” Mercury added and I could feel Emerald nod. “You’re like a cool superhero.” She spoke. I lifted my head to look at her and she gave me a smile. “Giving hope to everyone, saving people from bad feelings…” She resumed and Mercury nodded enthusiastically.

Well… if she puts it that way, I guess IT IS pretty cool.

_ Neo _

“No wait (Y/n)!  Don’t eat that!” Roman warned, rushing towards me. But too late, food was going down my throat, deliciously testing my taste buds. Neo appeared from across the room, carrying another plate with crispy toasts as she put them on the table. “Why not? They were pretty good, did you make them?” I inquired to Roman, planning to take another from the variety of different muffins.

Roman started to panic, hyperventilating as he struggled to speak. Neo approached him and rested a hand on the middle of his back, trying to calm him down. She glanced at me worriedly as I shrugged, as concerned as she was. “Roman, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” I stepped towards both of them as Roman gazed at me in horror.

“YOU JUST ATE A POISONOUS MUFFIN!” He yelled. Almost immediately I widened my eyes as Neo stared at me with intense fear. I took a deep breath before glancing at Roman. “Why. Were there. Poisonous muffins. IN MY KITCHEN?!” I shook Roman and he shrieked in terror once again, flailing his arms like a lunatic. He then started running around, searching for his phone so he could dial 911.

Neo ran towards the muffins, then observed me as she analysed the situation. She took a deep breath and turned to Roman. “When did you make these?” She asked, her tone demanding. Roman fumbled with his phone as he dialled the number, resting to his ear as he waited for the call. He then stared at both of us, his eyes almost teary. “Last night. I put them there but I forgot to throw them away. I put poison accidently… They were supposed to go in the garbage after I found out-“ He explained, as he finally heard a voice on the other line and started to vividly report what was happening.

Neo took another breath, this one shakier as she fought the urge to panic. I gazed at her in fear that I might die as I sat down on a chair, trying not to faint. This is really the stupidest way to die.

“Oh god…” Neo approached me, her knees shaking as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I rubbed circles in her palm with my thumb as I tried to calm her down. “It’s okay… I-I’ll be fine, maybe Roman thought it was poison but it actually wasn’t.” I assured her and she whimpered as she smiled sadly.

“GUYS GUYS!” Roman called, grasping the phone closer to his ear as he seemed focused on what he was listening to. We both glanced at him, desperate for any good news. “The 911 dude says if it was poison you should have died already.” He explained and we both sighed in unison. “But I’m sure I put poison in them.” He muttered, causing Neo to look at him alarm.

She then gasped slightly, as if she had an idea, squeezing my hand tighter. She closed her eyes gently as Roman glanced at me confusedly, I shook my head, trying to explain that I had no idea what she was doing. Then a warm glow enveloped me, making me feel tingly as a soft pink glow also encircled Neo.

Roman gasped suddenly, ending the call with 911 before clapping his hands happily. I confusedly stared at both, Neo opening her eyes and beaming at me. “I was just checking your aura. Apparently, you unlocked it just a few minutes ago, probably when you ate the muffin.” She replied, then brushing a strand of hair away from my face she smiled warmly. “Your semblance. You’re immune to poison.”

And Roman squealed.

_ Glynda _

_ (Not going to get into it because Glynda already know Reader’s semblance. It’s electricity creation and manipulation. Which is pretty self-explanatory. Reader is very powerful… and Glynda is aware of that. Sorry, I really had no idea how write this one.) _

_ Winter _

_ (Reader doesn’t really have a semblance. Reader is half-Grimm, so she can transform into a Grimm depending on her emotions, don’t know if it really counts as semblance.) _


	6. New Character: Kali Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally introduced the only good and alive Mom. It was requested so here you guys go! Do request more characters if you guys want.

_ How you met _

As fun as you thought this might have been, you’re starting to regret your decisions. Maybe, if a bit of trouble wasn’t so tempting you wouldn’t be running for your life right now. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves, you’re not a bad person, neither a good one. You just… do whatever you want.

“Okay guys! We can talk this out!” You shout back at them, but they simply swear loudly, criticising your mother. “Yeesh.” You mutter, one hooligan approaching you quite rapidly. You might not be as fast as you thought. Right now, you’re running. While a gang of con-artists and mercenaries chase you with promises of the most gruesome deaths their little minds could think of.

“You know, you talked about professionalism, but this isn’t very professional!” You mock, laughing silently under your breath. “You little bitch! We had a deal!” “Sorry what was that? I can’t hear over the sound of how I tricked your stupid asses!” You snickered as you jumped over a vault.

But you might be all bark and no bite, because the dude is catching up. Suddenly you have an idea… you might not be physically fast but your mind works wonders. Clinging on the briefcase with your rich future in it, you remember who has the biggest house around Menagerie.

_ I just have to lose them. _

“Hey guys! Hugo is selling your dust behind your backs!” You point at the front man, the one who was almost reaching you. All eyes of the gang land on him, and the biggest – probably the leader – growls. “What?! Hugo, we trusted you man!” He drops his arms aggressively as if frustrated. Hugo whimpers and shakes his head.

“No boss! I-It was just a little money on the side, my family needed it.” “If Lisa and little Junior needed money you could’ve told us.” The leader grumbles, sighing as he seemed betrayed. Some of the other gang members nodded, worried after Hugo. But really, you didn’t have time for this, now was your chance.

You quietly sneaked behind a building, as soon as you turned the corner you sprinted away towards the Belladonna’s house. You could hide there for a few days… probably.

The house wasn’t that hard to find, it took a few minutes to get there, and when you sneaked into their balcony you groaned out of breath. _Damn, I am not in shape._

You glanced at the briefcase and breathed in relief, at least it was worth it. “Jena, I think there’s someone outside.” Oh no, someone must have heard you. You reached towards the balcony railings again, but the sliding door was pushed open swiftly. You shrieked at the sudden appearance of a guard.

“Miss Belladonna, there is an intruder. A human too…” Who you assumed was Jena spoke. She seemed to be speaking to someone inside, whom you were sure was the Miss Belladonna herself. Kali Belladonna. You weren’t sure if jumping now was a good option, the most likely outcome would be two broken legs. You really didn’t have a choice though…

You got ready to take the leap, but as Kali stepped outside, your eyes meeting, you lost your footing and tripped on the balcony, head hitting the railing.

_ Shit. _

_ You start to hang out _

“Okay you know, if you keep being stubborn I will throw you out.” Kali warned, trying to hold your head still. “But it hurts!” You whine. She groans quite tired, and applies pressure on your wound. You wince as the medicine takes effect on the open wound. “You’re lucky you didn’t break your skull open.” “Well with a railing made of bamboo I think that’s near impossible.” “I’ll hit you with that bamboo if you don’t stay still.” You both bicker.

You were awake for around an hour now, Kali was too generous to leave you passed out on her balcony, or to throw you out. As she had repeated countless times, she took great pity once you clumsily stumbled and hit your head instead of managing to run away. Not something you were very proud of for first impressions, though you had done worse.

“By the way, why do you have a briefcase with 100 billion liens?” Kali brushed a bit of the wound again, making you cringe back but she was stubborn. “Don’t worry I’ll be sure to pay your ‘generosity’ once I set myself to be a successful billionaire.” You scoffed. She stared at you, a bit amused before brushing another bit of the wound.

“Soooo it’s not yours…?” She asked. You pressed your lips together and glanced at the far-off window. “Maaaybe…” “You stole it?” “I don’t know… Did I? I must’ve done it in my sleepwalking habits.” You laughed to yourself. All of a sudden, her pressure on the wound seemed to purposely hurt you.

“Hey watch it! I’m delicate.” You jolted up, sitting up on the couch. She raised an eyebrow at you. “Ah yes, because such a delicate flower would be able to steal while she’s not even conscious.” Her tone dripping sarcasm. “Ah ah.” You laid back down and she got busy again with the wound.

“Well I know all about you Kali Belladonna. Previously married to the White Fang chief, windowed now with a child while Menagerie boasts on the internet about their MILF leader-“ You caught yourself in the middle once she glared at you. “Ah yes, a sensitive subject.” You crossed your arms, grinning up at her.

She shook her head and stopped treating your wound. She stood up and started packing the medical kit up. “What? You don’t like being a hot leader?” You asked, sitting up again. She sighed, though you could not see her expression. “No that’s not it.” She then turned away from you and left the room.

“Well at least she knows…” You muttered, still very confused about the way the mood had changed. At least you were sure to see her more.

_ She realizes her feelings _

“You know, she can’t stay here forever Miss Belladonna – she’s been here for a three weeks now. You have a child to think about, and she’s a thief.” Garrison spoke, his spear off to the side as he crossed his arms. Kali sat comfortably on her chair. Jena, stood close to her, her most trusted guard and friend.

Kali sighed. “I know, I know. But she’s still injured.” “Not to burst you bubble Miss but she can perfectly walk and leave.” “A gang is after her Garrison.” “Yes, because she stole from them.” Kali groaned, her patience running thin. “She hasn’t done anything wrong to me and my family. I’m not about to throw her to the wolfs just because she stole something from a bunch of murderers.” Kali replied, Garrison simply frowned and turned stiff.

“She’s our Mistress Garrison. If she trusts the girl, I trust her too.” Jena added, making Kali smile at her sympathetically.

“Mama! Look! I’m huuuuuge!” Little Blake’s voice resounded the hallway, as soon as she was in view, Blake let out a giggle. Kali’s eyes turned wide, almost as if something sudden had hit her. “Yeah, you’re taller than everyone here Blakey!” You laughed, holding the girl up as she sat on your shoulders, waving her arms childishly.

“Hey Kali-“ You glanced at her, but you smile quickly turned to a frown. “You okay?” Before Kali had realized, small drops of tears had started to fall. Maybe it was the way Blake was only this happy when Ghira was still alive. Or the way that the sight of you with Blake made all of you look like a happy family. Or maybe the way Kali’s heart fluttered with feeling of adoration at both of you.

She couldn’t quite place it, but she thought that maybe her life could return to normal. That maybe you were her hope to happiness again. That maybe… she loved a witty delinquent like you.

_ Confessing and First Kiss _

“Seriously Kali? Right now?” “Mama!” Both you and little Blake complained. Kali had just started cleaning the room, and was vacuuming around the TV area, where you and Blake were playing a video game. Kali had sneaked in front of the TV, covering both you and Blake’s vision.

Though the view of her curving wasn’t so bad either- That’s beyond the point. “Are you losing or winning sweetie?” Kali asked her daughter. “I’m losing Mama.” She replied, her little fingers pressing random buttons on her scroll. “Okay then.” Suddenly Kali moved out of the way and turned off the vacuum cleaner. “I’ll distract her.” Kali winked at the small faunus, whom beamed at her and started focusing on the game.

“You know, you just being here is enough distraction.” You flirted, making Kali laugh. She sat next to you and watched the game. “Which one are you?” She asked. “I’m the one with the green ninja suit.” You were too focused to properly look at her, but you saw movement from her side which properly meant she nodded.

But quite suddenly she took your scroll from your hands and stood up, ready to run away. You blocked her, rapidly standing up too. Blake glanced only for a second before snickering mischievously. You peeked at the game and saw little Blakey taking advantage to beat you.

“Kali! C’mon, don’t be like that!” “You’re playing a game against a child, you could at least go easy on her.” Kali laughed, trying to shift around the couch, but you blocked her again. “I believe in equality…” You replied. Kali laughed again as you saw the similar laugh from Blake as she was near depleting all of your health.

“Okay that’s enough.” You marched your way to Kali, but the woman simply tried dodging you, unluckily for her, the vacuum cleaner’s cable was still spread on the floor. Kali gasped as soon as her foot got caught, and she fell towards you. You, startled, tried to stop her, but it was too late.

You hit your back on the carpet, thankfully not hitting you head anywhere as Kali dropped on top of you. Little Blake cheered once the game screen said ‘player 2 wins’ but you simply groaned as you opened your eyes. Kali eyed you worriedly, as you blinked at her. “Are you okay?” “You’re on top of me, of course I’m great.” You chuckled. Kali breathed a sigh of relief as little Blake rushed outside to tell all the guards she had won the game.

Kali sat up, now straddling your waist as you pushed yourself a bit up, using your elbows. “You know… if I knew you were this comfy I would’ve pounced on you earlier.” “If I knew you looked this sexy on top of me I would’ve let you earlier too.” You replied. She grinned before her eyes travelled down your face. She didn’t hide the fact that she was gazing at your lips now.

You gave her a smirk and she didn’t need any other indication. She leaned towards you, her hands caressing your face. She halted as soon as she was one breath away from you. “You know… I really like you.” She spoke and you chuckled darkly. “If my flirting wasn’t indication enough… I also really like you.” And she kissed you. Both your lips meeting in some sort of hesitating passion, but Kali was surprised at your strength, as you sat completely, pushing her back as she still cradled your lap.

_ [Bonus: “Here here! See-“ “Oh God Miss Belladonna!” Jena covered her eyes and little Blake’s as both you and Kali broke apart, laughing embarrassedly. “She distracted me!”] _

_ Semblances _

“I mean, I have been curious.” Kali trailed off, her legs crossing maturely as she sat on her usual chair, on the other side of the desk. “You’re the chieftain of Menagerie. And you’re curious about my semblance?” You joked, but Kali simply stood up, smiling at you. She then walked around the desk. “I’m curious about _my girlfriend’s_ semblance.” She corrected you.

You smirked and approached her, pushing her onto the desk as the woman sat on it too comfortably. She wrapped her arms around your neck, playing with your hair affectionately. You rested your hands on the desk at her sides. “Well… there are many things you might be curious about me.” You replied, gazing up at her. She pecked the corner of your lips and chuckled. “I am curious about what you can do to me-“

** BAM! **

Suddenly, both you and Kali glanced at the fallen door of Kali’s office. Garrison fallen on top of the door, almost like he had been leaning on the door. He glanced up at both you as you pulled away from her. He was red on his face.

“M-M-Miss! I-I wasn’t- I apologize. The door just-“ Kali frowned and got off the desk, approaching the guard as the man stood up, embarrassedly fixing his posture. “Were you spying on us?” She asked, and the guard jolted. He shifted his eyes as he sweated nervously.

“Of course not Miss! T-That would be extremely rude.” He replied. You approached both and gently fixed your gaze on the man. Kali glanced at you. “Were you spying on us Garrison?” Your voice was stern and demanding. Kali felt a sudden chill and Garrison shrieked scared. “Yes. I heard you two since Miss Belladonna said ‘girlfriend’. It was extremely hot and now I need to go to the bathroom.” Garrison answered.

“Go then.” You replied, and Garrison ran as fast he could, rushing to the bathroom with small cries of panic. Kali gazed at you, impressed and confused. “What did you…” “My semblance. I can force people the truth.” You replied. Kali was left with her mouth agape, in shock. “For example… What do you want to do Kali?” “I want to take you to bed and have se-“ “Be more quiet you two!” Jena yelled from the other room.


	7. First Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the super delayed update. For some reason, this one took me longer to write and I'm thinking that future chapters might take a bit of time to write too. I'll try my best to write in my free time and update regularly.
> 
> I sincerely love your comments, and how much love this story has gotten! I love writing it, even if it takes me quite a while to do so. Please, keep supporting the story and each other, I love all of you and I hope you have a great Christmas!
> 
> I mean... have the gayest Christmas. That's- I think, that's better than 'great'... : T

_ Ruby _

“Let me see if I got this right… You decided to take me to a weapon shop as our first official date?” You asked, your face blank with disbelief. Ruby bounced in her spot as she nodded. The shop was smaller than you expected, and it didn’t seem that impressive given the admiration that Ruby had for weapons.

The shopkeeper seemed to wave at both of you, his only customers. “Ruby. It’s a date.” You stated, but that didn’t seem to change anything on Ruby’s mind. “Yeah! That’s why I brought you to one of my favourite places.” She replied, waving slightly to the shopkeeper, whom she probably was familiar with.

“Ruby I love you but, this isn’t romantic at all.” “Psssh!” Ruby waved you off, grabbing your hand and dragging you to the first catalogue of weapons. “Wait until you see it.” Ruby mumbled, as if she really didn’t intend for you to hear it. She grabbed the magazine, pushed you into the couch and sat beside you. The first page she opened already advertised the most expensive weapon in the shop.

“Didn’t you make your own weapon? Why do you even go here?” “To get inspiration silly!” She scanned the page and moved on. She seemed ecstatic, maybe a bit anxious too. She didn’t seem to be taking any information from the countless lines of advertising, but simply hurrying along to a specific page.

You lost your state of focus and turned away, glancing at the shopkeeper who seemed busy reading his own magazine. A gasp from your small girlfriend made you turn towards her immediately. “Here it is!” She said. Shoving the magazine into your hands.

You curiously took it and examined the page, nothing seemed to catch your eye. “Here!” Ruby exclaimed, a tiny bit frustrated as she pointed at a small footer at the end of the page. As you read what it said, your eyes widened, your mouth tried to vocally show surprise but you were in too much of a shock to say anything.

It was an advertisement. An advertisement for one of your books. “How-W-What?! How did you-“ You blinked, and Ruby snorted adorably, hugging your side as she seemed amused by your reaction. “Surprise!” She kissed your cheek clumsily as you gaped at her. “Remember when you said that you’d wish you had enough courage to publish one of your books? I did it for you!” She answered. You couldn’t really grasp the situation, you remember that moment, but part of you was just joking.

“I choose my favourite book.” Ruby closed the magazine and put it off to the side. “But why the weapon shop?” “Oh no no. Your book was published already, it’s at Tukson’s Book Trade. But I wanted to advertise it, so the Shopkeeper lent me a hand.” Ruby responded, giving a small thumbs-up to the old man. He smiled in return.

“Ruby.” You started, your smile growing. “I will buy you anything you want.” You said. And Ruby jumped happily, she stole you a kiss before dragging you along. “Well, I want a month-worth of cookies.”

  
  
  


_ Weiss _

This place had fond memories, you and Weiss both treasured this place as the place where you two slightly bonded with ice cream, along with pretending to like each other. Look at both of you now, in a loving relationship.

“I’ve been wondering… You didn’t choose your ice cream flavour back then. What is your favourite flavour?” Weiss asked you, her hand cold as you interlocked fingers with her. She always said she loved holding hands with you, since yours were always so warm. You liked her cold touch though, it was oddly reassuring.

You peeked at her and grinned a bit, finally entering the shop. You were about to reply but a grumble of help interrupted any attempts. Both you and Weiss scanned the ice cream shop… It was empty. No person in sight, though everything seemed cleaned. The shopkeeper was on his knees as he seemed to be begging to some men in black suits.

For a second, Weiss tensed up, maybe thinking that this was a robbery. But the shopkeeper stood up hurriedly once he noticed both of you. He strained his voice to – what you assumed – explain. The two men cut him off and eyed you and Weiss in some sort of respect.

“You’re Miss Schnee and Miss (Last name), correct?” One of them said, you both nodded hesitantly. You then pulled Weiss slightly closer, forcing your linked hands behind your back. You were feeling slightly threatened. “We apologize for the inconvenience. But this ice cream shop is going to be closed down.” The men said, and the shopkeeper whimpered pathetically.

“What? Why?!” Weiss inquired, squeezing your hand in alarm. You gave her a soft rub on the back of her hand with your thumb and her shoulders relaxed. “This man can no longer pay the debt he owns-“ The man explained, pointing with an open palm at the saddened shopkeeper. You bit your lip conflicted as you narrowed your eyes. “Though we apologize, since we know this has been a place you have visited regularly.” The man bows slightly, as if nervously correcting himself once he saw your expression. Guess you both are still popular as ever.

Weiss tapped her foot, thinking maybe. But she examined the shop and the owner of it for a while before turning to you. “I really do love this place.” She mumbled, her eyes turning sad. You frowned slightly and clutched her cold hand. “But we can’t really do anything.” She continued, smiling gloomily and turning back to the shopkeeper, giving him a soft pity nod. The shopkeeper whimpered and gazed at the floor.

“No no no.” You began, and all eyes peered at you in curiosity. “I can buy this place.” You stated. A mix of reactions flooded the shop. The shopkeeper seemed the happiest, his expression not betraying his body language as he fisted the air. The men in suits sighed in some-sort of relief as they nodded understandably. And Weiss gazed at you in shock, content and worry. “(Y/n)! Y-You can’t. What if your father finds out?!” “Don’t worry. He won’t.” Weiss gripped your hands tight, giving you a scared look. “If he does, well…” You gave her a wink and Weiss’s eyes widened, knowing that you were referencing your plan to run away together.

She gave you a short nod and breathed relief. “We will prepare the paperwork Miss.” The men bowed and left, while the shopkeeper shook your hand gratefully before rushing to the kitchen to make some on-the-house ice creams for both of you.

Weiss pulled you along to a table and sat in front of you. You each glanced at each other, locking eyes for a second before you looked away. For some reason, you felt embarrassed, maybe because you were never this… generous. Weiss simply rested her chin on her hand, balancing herself with her elbow. She gazed at you with admiration and love.

You peered at her and smirked after recovering yourself. “And to answer your question… My favourite flavour is you.” You flirted and she snorted embarrassedly. Feeling like you had bounced back from your bashfulness you turned to the ice cream shopkeeper whom approached you with ice cream in cups. Weiss stared at you, red in the face.

Her eyes soft on you as they never left your roguish smile. At that moment, she felt guilty. Because she was hoping that your father will find out about it, she wants to run away with you and be happy. And love you like she has never loved someone.

  
  
  


_ Blake _

“You know, you don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.” Blake chuckled softly, her voice husky with slight sleep. It was morning, at least as far as you could tell. And almost immediately after waking up, Blake invited you for a cup of tea. Her tone sounded somewhat serious, so you agreed immediately. Though you would have agreed either way.

Shaking you head, you took a sip from your tea. It was sweet, almost painful. And given Blake’s snort, it probably showed on your face. She took your cup away and gave you hers. “You don’t need to-“ “No, try it. I think you’ll like that one.” She interrupted, a coy smile on her face.

Her tea was a different one from yours, she said it was her usual. Since you really had no terminology for tea terms, you just ordered the first in the list. One who was undoubtedly sweet. But Blake sipped on your tea bravely, sighing after a drink. She seemed to enjoy it.

You gulped daringly and went for a big gulp. As soon as the tea entered your mouth you felt confused. It was still sweet, but less. It was even sort of warm… on the soul. “It’s good.” You murmured after swallowing it. Blake smiled at you sweetly and nodded. “It’s a family recipe. It’s my favourite.” She replied.

Her tone was soft, almost quiet. But that was the usual Blake. The tea house wasn’t bustling with customers, it had only a few people, you knew by the looks of it that this was probably an underground treasure that only your girlfriend would visit regularly. “Thanks.” You muffled under another sip of tea. She gave you another smile and played with her cup. After only a few seconds, she frowned.

“Blake? Are you okay?” You asked. She glanced at you and then at the tea, as if meeting your eyes was hard. “I need to tell you something.” She started and you eyed her worriedly. Hopefully nothing bad happened. “I’m… I was, a member of the White Fang.” She muttered. Her voice so low you barely heard her.

Widening your eyes in shock you stared at her. She met your eyes and immediately frowned. “Look, I’m not a member anymore- I promise, I have no more connections with the White Fang. I joined when I was just a child, I was essentially born into it. I believed that we could give the equal rights to Faunus if we fought for it, but once a new leader stepped up, the protests became so violent.” She halted, as she clenched her fists. “I ran away. And I’ve been so scared that they’ll go after me, hurt my friends, hurt you…” Blake looked up, locked eyes with you and seemed to examine you. “I wanted to tell you this because I trust you. I trust you and love you so much.” She smiled sadly, holding her hands close to her chest.

You were so shocked by this that you failed to reply, but your eyes travelled up to her head and her bow twitch again. Blake noticed this and took off her bow, revealing a set of black cat ears that plopped down sadly. You gulped.

“Y-Y-Y-You have c-c-cat ears…” You stuttered and Blake nodded hesitantly. “Y-You had cat ears and you didn’t tell me.” She eyed you confusedly as you gazed at her ears, your face red. “I-It’s cute… You’re cute…” You mumbled, covering a bit of your face with your hand as you looked away. Blake stared at you in disbelief.

“Wait. You’re not faced at all by the White Fang thing…?” You peered at her and gave her an endearing smile, one that made Blake shiver with impact. “You said you’re no longer associated with them. I believe you. And I find it admirable that you fought for a noble cause.” You replied, her ears perking back up as she gaped at you in surprise. “Besides… I’ll stand by your side if they do come. I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” You finished smoothly.  
Now it was Blake’s turn to flush red, as she smiled affectionately and continued to sip on her coffee, avoiding your eyes bashfully.

You felt embarrassed yourself, and as you drank your tea you couldn’t help but stare at the way her ears twitched whenever your eyes met.

  
  
  


_ Yang _

Okay, you knew that there was at least one thing that both you and Yang had in common. And that was your love for parties/clubs. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest, but it was fun. The people, bizarre conversations left and right, the dancing, unnecessary sexual. Also, the drinks were pretty good.

But you and Yang weren’t here to get drunk, you were here to have fun, dance, chat with some people, and occasionally a shot or two – but you two could hold your liquor. “Hey babe. You okay there?” Yang nudged you slightly, snapping you away from the daydreaming. You held her close, a bit anxious about riding her motorcycle.

Knowing Yang, you knew she was going slow for you. It was sweet. You nuzzled her back and you could hear her chuckle. “Yep. Just you know… preparing myself for the amount of fuckboys that are going to try to get into our pants.” You replied, and she laughed louder, it was quickly drowned by bumblebee’s motor.

You didn’t find it weird that she named her bike. It was Yang, after all. “Well, we’re taken. So, there’s nothing they can really do about it.” She focused on the road, and you could smell her familiar aroma of burning powder and warmth, her hair flapping amusingly over your head.

“I think if we make out they’ll have an orgasm.” You teased and you both laughed loudly. “We can totally be the heroes though…” Yang started excitedly, you quirked an eyebrow not really knowing where she was getting at, though you knew she couldn’t see your expression. “Saving girls from horny demanding guys.” She continued and you almost choked on another laugh.

Yang peeked at you and grinned, before turning back to the road. You both stayed in silence for a while, Yang seemed to enjoy your grip on her waist as she slightly leaned back to your touch. You didn’t mind it either, you liked having your girlfriend close to you. But after a few corners, she started to slow down. “We’re here.” She informed, finally halting the bike with her leg as she was the first to leave its seat.

She extended a hand and helped you out, you smiled at her in gratitude and she even helped you with your helmet. Finally, ready to enter the club, Yang eyed you one last time. “You do look mighty fine.” She complimented, her tone husky. You shivered pleasantly and gave her a sneaky wink.

“You do too hon.” You replied, pulling her along as the door opened up for you. The music was muffled for a bit until you entered the actual club. The DJ bear hoping to beats in the balcony. The various club-lovers as well as Junior’s gang member (Yang’s friend as she likes to point out) dancing to the music. The bartender pointedly ignoring its drunk customers.

You felt like you were in your second home.

“Blondie!” An older man, one you knew by description as Junior. He extended his arms as a greeting, hoping for a hug, but Yang cockily patted him on the shoulder. He frowned for a few seconds before clearing his throat. “So, who is this?” Junior peered at you, his sunglasses sliding off his nose so he could see properly.

“My very hot girlfriend.” She replied, and you proudly rested a hand on your waist, showing off. He smiled as a greeting and you grinned. “Are we gonna dance or what?” You bounced slightly on your feet as you pulled Yang away, laughing together as you dragged her to the dancefloor.

And the night started there. If you told someone you went to a club on a first date, they’ll probably think you’re crazy. And they’re probably right… but it was so much fun! You and Yang chatted with some other dancers, and drank a bit. Then danced the whole night, grinding against each other. You both ended up in the bathroom making out…

But it was definitely a fun night.

  
  
  


_ Nora _

You weren’t one to show excitement, you’ve always been very… stoic. But your girlfriend, Nora, was certainly the opposite. She couldn’t contain her excitement. “We have to do that one!” She dragged you along, to yet another Rollercoaster.

Maybe suggesting the amusement park as a first date wasn’t a very good idea, you felt like at the end of all of this you were going to be near death. But Nora was happy, and seeing her bouncing around, screaming her lungs out and beaming like a child on Christmas made all of this worth it.

“Nora, can we slow down for a second. I feel like if I go on another Rollercoaster, we’re going to see our delicious pancakes come back as disgusting puke.” You answered, rag-dolling to her touch. She groaned for a bit but perked up almost immediately, maybe seeing an even better Rollercoaster.

“How about… I win you that adorable pink unicorn?” She pointed at something in a distance, glancing up, you saw that ‘fair game’ of showing off your strength. Though you knew from experience it was impossible to get the top score. But… you had Nora, a genderbent version of Thor – minus the personality.

You nodded, not giving it any further thought, and she immediately pulled you away, but this time you cooperated. She beamed at you once the man saw you. “You two ladies! Would you like to win our top prize of this giant pink unicorn?” He announced. “YES!” Nora replied hastily. He then took a peek around and quirked an eyebrow. “And where is our competitor?” He asked, you furrowed your eyebrows. “She is.” You pointed at your girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She seemed a bit shy at first, which was unusual, but then beamed at the hammer. “A girl… I’m sorry to say, but it very hard to get the top score.” The man tried explaining, but Nora was already eager as she grabbed the hammer. You pointedly scowled at the man. “You need to be very strong, almost heavy-lifting type of fit body…” The man rambled on, and Nora lifted the hammer high in air, it seemed heavy, though Nora had no problem with it.

“Only one person managed to get the high score, he was a professional wrestler-“ And Nora swung the hammer down, jumping off her feet. The man got interrupted by the loud ringing of the top score, even a few people stood to watch the rare occurrence. The man remained stand still, mouth in mid of a sentence as he searched for words. His eyes wide in disbelief. Nora simply laughed and grabbed the unicorn, giving it to you right after you threw some fair tickets to the man.

You kissed her proudly and swaggered away, the man crumpled to the floor, what he thought was impossible daring to challenge him, his mind visiting all of his memories that made him belief that a woman was a delicate flower.

Both you and Nora took the unicorn to the dorm and had an incredible story for your friends. It definitely made all of them laugh.

  
  
  


_ Pyrrha _

Pyrrha was so surprised when you suggested going to watch a horror movie as a first date. Maybe surprised wasn’t the word, incredulous, dumbfounded… flabbergasted? It was certainly a shock. She thought you were so innocent, a bit sensitive. That it would be cute if you screamed when a jump-scare came on and you clung to her.

And here you both were, in the cinemas, Pyrrha clinging your arm for dear life as you chuckled whenever something very scary happened. Pyrrha thought it was your way to deal with fear, but she realized that you generously enjoyed it.

“It’s not real, not real, nope… nah huh.” Pyrrha mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes once a particular gory scene took place. Some people in the audience also shrieked… expect you. You stared at the screen as if it was a Christmas lights, smiling casually like you would to a friend.

Pyrrha nudged you ever so slightly, glancing at you carefully so she wouldn’t take a glimpse of the screen. You turned your attention towards her and smiled warmly. “Sorry, I just really like this movie.” You replied quietly, careful not to disturb the cinema experience. “How? It’s so…” “Scary? Gory? The most amazing movie ever made?” You finished for her and the corner of her lips twitched a bit, it was funny. The way you seemed more comfortable, the way you weren’t your shy weird self (Even if you were still odd).

“You keep surprising me (Y/n)…” Pyrrha replied, her tone more playful. You leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss, nuzzling against her grip right after.

“Just promise me we can watch a romantic-comedy next time…?” Pyrrha mumbled and you laughed quietly, nodding and turning back to watch the movie. Pyrrha seemed to calm down when you got closer to her, she even started liking the movie, maybe not the gory parts, but she really like the story.

When the movie ended, Pyrrha immediately went to purify herself by watching cute cat videos on her scroll. You both spent the night watching cute videos and laughing, almost forgetting about the horror movie – you knew Pyrrha was possibly going to sleep with you tonight. You weren’t complaining.

  
  
  


_ Coco _

This was a date. As far as Coco knew, this was a date. Maybe she hadn’t been taught properly what a date actually was, or maybe you hadn’t. But both of you agreed to this. The one who suggested it was you, of course, but Coco was all in it the moment you said ‘gun show’.

"I am hyped for this show!" Coco jumped in her seat. You were lucky to be near the top, though it was hard to see because of the distance, the top seats were the ones where you could see without anyone in front of you. And the noise of the guns could easily pop your ears if you were near it. Regardless, you and Coco were excited.

"I can't wait to see Johnny Bullet! He's my favourite!" You squealed next to Coco, but the other simply gave you a hurt look. "I thought i was your favourite..." She replied, looking away from you. "YES! Of course you are, you're my top one. You know i'm your number one fan..." You leaned closer to the girl, trying to reassure her that she was truly a badass idol in your eyes. But Coco snickered and pecked your lips. "I know i know, i just messing with you." She squeezed your thigh and you smiled. 

"Beside Johnny Bullet is hot." She added and you gasped dramatically. But you couldn't protest any further as the professionals marched from the top seats to the stage. They passed by you two and you and Coco stared in awe at all of the stars. Johnny Bullet was in front, the muscly blonde grinning at the crowd. Then there was CK, the raven haired introvert who waved kindly. Right after her was Balthazar Mini, the midget man that showcased his mini gun in delight. And last of the group of four was Yuikitana, the tall Japanese mysterious woman who only wielded a katana. 

The four finally stepped on the stage, and the show had started. The crowd cheered louder that Balthazar's enthusiastic shouts as you and Coco held each other's hands in eagerness. Johnny was the first to silence the crowd with a hand in the air. "Welcome gun maniacs and bullet eaters!" He started, his voice echoing around the room through the speakers. "Today is a special day! We are planning to recruit two new gun experts!" Johnny announced, and the crowd roared contently, obviously excited.

"Only the best ones!" Balthazar added with his raspy voice. "Yes, we're going to choose from this amazing audience, who is going to go on a tour with us for two weeks." CK continued, and if you thought the crowd couldn't go louder, it suddenly did. "Oh my god. This is my chance, this is our chance." Coco whispered in your ear, you shivered pleasantly before realising what she meant. "You think we could..." You trailed off and Coco nodded rapidly.

She gripped your hand tighter as she cheered along with the crowd, you joined in. But after a while, everyone quieted down as the show continued. The four professionals did a small show with their guns, Johnny with his SMG, CK with both of her handguns, Balthazar with his mini-gun and Yuikitana with her katana. And soon, they were starting the audition.

Since you and Coco were near the back, it was hard for them to notice you. Not to mention the people jumping around near you, one of them nearly pushed you off the railing. Coco was getting annoyed, so she asked to switch with you, given how no one was on her side. You thanked her and resumed jumping around to get their attention.

By this time, half of the audience had tried out and the four gun pros weren't really impressed. But you agreed, no one here seemed really that good. You were sure Coco could blow everyone here out of the water. "Hey! Watch it!" Coco shouted enraged, as a man beside her punched her in her face with his elbow. The man didn't seem to care as he cursed at Coco for her to move and then continued to scream and jump for the pros to get his attention. 

Coco's sunglasses were tilted, and a slightly bit broken, she rubbed her cheek, about to clock the man to the ground, but you reached for her face and cupped it with her hands. She smiled at you sweetly, almost forgetting what had just happened. You took off her glasses and fixed them quickly, finally placing them on Coco's face again. 

"Thanks babe." She said quietly as you giggled at her enjoyment of being spoiled. "Hey! You!" Suddenly Yuikitana's voice resounded around the room. Everyone glanced at her, now as quiet as a funeral. She was pointing at the top rows, at your row. But she looked pissed.

"Me?" The man that had punched Coco asked in disbelief, beaming at the tall woman. She seemed to nod as she hammered her way towards him. "Calm down Yuiki!" CK yelled after her, her face betraying her tone as she smiled amused. But if the Japanese woman heard her teammate, she ignored her. And now, the katana wielder was right in front of you, though she was glaring at the man beside Coco. He smiled innocently at the woman but she quickly punched him, wiping that smile off his face.

The room went quieter as the man fell on the ground, unconscious. Yuikitana was unsurprisingly really strong. She momentarily glanced at you before facing Coco. "He's an asshole. Are you okay?" She asked Coco, and your girlfriend nodded slowly, dazed and confused at what just happened. Yuikitana then peers at you and smiled, finally she grabs your arm and Coco's and pulls you along to the stage. The crowd then started cheering, though not as loud, clearly still shaken about Yuikitana's erratic behaviour. 

Some bouncers went and grabbed the unconscious man, as they left the auditorium. He probably needed a hospital after that. But that wasn't the point right now, the point was that you and Coco were standing in front of millions of people as four of your favourite celebrities stood next to you. One of them still holding your arms.

"These two. I smelled something good from them." Yuikitana let go of both of you as she gently pushed you near Johnny, the leader. "Aaaah i see what you mean... i smell it too." Johnny replied, smiling confidently. "Passion. Talent. Confidence." He continued and the four of them seemed pleased about this. "Come on! Show us what you got!" Balthazar cheered, pushing encouragingly to show off your gun skills, both you and Coco.

And that's the day you two joined a tour of your favourite celebrities on your first date. You certainly gained a lot of fame after the demonstration you two did. Johnny and Yuikitana seemed amazingly proud, CK and Balthazar just cheered amazed by your skills. And the crowd couldn't get enough of your teamwork gun show. 

Coco was close to you the rest of the day, her hands never leaving you as she seemed to find any excuse to touch you. She kept showing how grateful she was that you introduced this date to her. You kept brushing them off as you welcomed her presence. The group of the four professionals also seemed very amused by your relationship, Yuikitana specially. 

You were sure this date was amazing and that you just had made new amazing friends.

  
  
  


_ Velvet _

"Yeah, just like that." Velvet replied, sitting down after she instructed you on how to set a picnic. Okay... maybe it seemed silly, but to be fair you were never an extrovert, you didn't really like nature either. You just thought that Velvet appreciated a first official date, and knowing Velvet, you knew she probably liked parks, and trees, and grass... 

Finally you sat down on top the sheet, Velvet bounced until she was next to you, before she nuzzled your shoulder. "Thank you so much for doing this. I was really excited about this, i even made your favourite food." She leaped for the basket as she took out some very delicious looking sushi. "This one is heart shaped." She handed you a specific, which had the salmon in shape of a heart. You chuckled at her cute antics.

"Thanks." You took it and Velvet smiled, leaning on your shoulder as she watched you to take a bite of it. "What do you think? Good?" She asked, clearly more nervous than she liked to show it. You hummed a yes, still chewing on it and when you swallowed it you kissed her temple. "It's delicious. You're really good at cooking." You smiled and she giggled, happy that you enjoyed it. 

You two then made small talk, enjoying each other's company close while eating sushi and drinking apple juice. But, even if this was to be a date, you felt bad. You were dating Velvet, and she was such a lovely girl, you truly loved her. But, she trusted you, she respected your privacy from day one, and here you are, completely ignoring the fact that she knows nothing about you.

"Hey Velvet." You nudged her slightly and she hummed for you to continue, though her gaze never left the sushi she was nibbling on. "I know you have a lot of questions." You started and Velvet peeked at you, her gaze turning worried. "I'll answer anything you want." You finished. "What do you mean?" She asked, leaning away from you so she could look at you properly. "I mean... you know, about me, and my past. There's a lot of things you don't know. And i'm really thankful that you were patient and respected my... hesitation." You murmured, your eyes shifting to the grass. "Hey hey, i-it's fine..." Velvet was quick to soothe your nerves.

She always knew how to read you, maybe, she did know more about you than you thought. "I won't force it out of you. I understand that it might be hard to tell me these things, and i'm here to support you. I won't lie and say i was never curious, because i was. But, i still love you. No matter who you were before or what part of you you're hiding." She reached to charm you, to graze her gentle fingers across your cheek as she smiled innocently at you.

If you never believed in angels, you now did.

"God Velvet. I love you so much." You leaned to kiss her deeply, and Velvet welcomed it embarrassedly. After you two parted, you sighed tiredly, less nervous that before. You finally rested your head on her lap as she snorted adorably, brushing your hair out of your face.

"So… my family. I had a poor family. I had a little sister, my mother and my step-father. I don't really know who my father is." You started, your voice breaking out of fear, but her calming caresses on your hair seemed to calm you down. "My mother was always working, but she was very weak too. She got sick almost every day, it didn't take long for her to die when i was just 7 years old." "I'm sorry." "No don't be. I was just a child, i didn't even know what was happening." You smiled at Velvet and she gazed at you with adoration in her eyes. 

Sometimes you failed to realize this small details, how much love Velvet gives with only one glance. "My step-father, i didn't know him very well. So i trusted that i took care of my sister, and when i was 12, he let me. But now that i think about, he just didn't care, maybe he was a bit happy too that i took the responsibility." You hesitated. "When i was old enough to join Beacon i was excited, but i couldn't leave my sister alone. My first day of school, is the day i regret the most in my life." Velvet reached with her other hand to grasp your own, maybe thinking that it would comfort you, and it unsurprisingly did.

"I decided to leave my sister to my step-father. I wish i knew that my instinct was right, i wish i had turned back and at least brought her with me..." You voice broke again, dripping anger and remorse together. "When i got back home, eager to tell my sister about my first school day. I saw blood. Blood and more blood. My step-father standing over a corpse as he his eyes were blank of emotions... The corpse of my..." You didn't know if you could continue, your throat hurt of trying to suppress your tears. Your eyes momentarily locked with Velvet's, and she had tears running down her face.

You instinctively gasped and sat up, reaching to cup Velvet's face to clean her tears. "Oh Velvet, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" "No no, it's not your fault. It's just..." She rested her own hands on yours, as you continue to clean her tears with your thumbs. She smiled. "you're so strong. To be this amazing and to never give up even when you've been through all of that. Your sister... she would be proud of you." You failed to reply, you wanted to say 'no she wouldn't' or that you've made so many terrible mistakes, but words escaped you. Your eyes started to water as you hugged Velvet, thanking the world for this gift, even if you didn't deserve it. You promised that you would protect her, never leave her, and love her with all your heart. No matter what.

You wouldn't do the same mistake.

  
  
  


_ Penny _

So today was the day… Two weeks anonymously harassing Ironwood, digging your closet for cool clothes, and re-watching all of your favourite series. All for today.

“Just calm down girls, we’re almost there.” Ironwood informed, nervously glancing back at you as he parked the car. Penny beside you, fixing her cosplay of GLaDOS, now anxious instead of excited. “I feel like this is going to fall off.” Penny mumbled, fixing her head-eye prop that GLaDOS has.

You turned to her and helped her fix it, it was slightly misplaced, so you just nudged it in the right place. Penny smiled at you grateful as she admired your own cosplay of Chell. “You look amazing.” Penny complimented. “We both do…” you replied confidently, and Penny giggled.

“Here we are.” Ironwood managed to mumble. He got off the car, and before he could take a mere step, you and Penny had already left the parking lot and rushed to the line.

Thankfully the line wasn’t long, given how you two were a bit late. Ironwood finally caught up to you as both you and Penny strolled the convention. Happily fangirling and buying merch.

Some people even stopped you two to take pictures or to simply compliment your cosplay. But finally, you two spotted one of your favourite youtubers. Penny was the first to squeal as you caught his attention.

“Magikkiss!” You called, and he swiftly turned, quite startled. The fans he was with left as if they had recognised another youtuber. But Magikkiss gave you two a genuine smile. “Loving the costume. You two Portal fans?” He asked, and Penny squealed again, making Magikkiss chuckle.

“Yeah, we watched your series of the game! That’s how we first met Portal.” You replied, trying your damn hardest to contain the excitement. “And w-we would really like an autograph!” Penny tried, her voice breaking from nerves. “Aww shucks guys! I’m just a youtuber, not a celebrity. I really appreciate it, but I don’t have a pen or anything…” He trailed off, patting his pockets to actually make sure.

You peered at Penny and you both stared in shock. You didn’t think about that; these cosplays don’t really allow you to bring anything. But Ironwood might have one! “I’ll go find the General.” Penny seemed to read your mind, she kissed your cheek quickly and ran towards the cafeteria, a quieter area that Ironwood might be resting.

“You two are a cute couple.” Magikkiss complimented. You turned back at him and blushed bashfully. “Thanks, I’m really lucky to have her.” “Awwww” He cooed. “How long have you two been dating?” He asked, now quite curious. Magikkiss was like that gay guy best friend that you never had. And wish you had.

“Two weeks maybe, I haven’t been counting. Though it feels like it was yesterday.” You answered, remembering the time when you two were casually enjoying your Sunday game time. “So you’re newlyweds.” He joked and you almost choked on your breath. “We aren’t married!” “Yeah yeah I know, I was just joking.” He laughed.

The conversation was pleasant, one of the longest I have ever had with anyone. But time was ticking, and Magikkiss had to go to his panel. “Your GLaDOS is taking quite a long time…” He mentioned and you nodded, glancing around to see if you spotted her. No luck. “Maybe she got lost, that’s normally what happens.” You replied, chuckling lightly at how incapable your girlfriend is to follow directions.

Magikkiss was about to reply, probably with a witty comment, but an uproar of chattering caught both of your attentions. It wasn’t far from here, and maybe you thought it had something to do with Penny. A knot of worry started to form in your stomach. Magikkiss might have read your mind, because he motioned for you two to go check it out. And with two nods, you two dashed towards the circle of fans.

Magikkiss was very tall, he could probably force his way in no biggie, but out of consideration he gently pushed people away, pulling me along with him. Then, a tinge of ginger hair and I was already in the middle. Penny stood there, barely able to breathe as she tried not to tear up. She was trembling drastically and trying to make her body shrink out of fear. The crowd around her were photographers, grown men.

But a big group stood out. Maybe because of the way they were laying on the floor, pointing cameras to peep under Penny’s skirt, drooling immensely. “Hey!” You snarled, and the group turned at your voice. Penny did too, and the face of relief that sweep through her features was one of the most fulfilling things you have ever seen. She quickly ran towards you, hugging you contently as she hid her face, maybe finally tearing up.

“Ooooh there’s Chell too!” One of the man said, pointing with a big finger towards you. The clicks and flashes of photographs flooded your vision almost instantly. Luckily Magikkiss was there, as he tried his best to force his way out of the circle, you two his priority. “Are you seriously leaving?! You selfish bitc-“ “I suggest you don’t end that sentence.” You quickly interrupted the photographer, glaring death threats. He jolted ever slightly before gaining his composure back. “You cosplayed to get attention, we need these photos!” “Yeah!” Another agreed. Penny’s body shivered, I felt like she might be crying, scared of this new experience of harassment.

“What you need is to leave.” Magikkiss’s voice resounded, aggressive with clear intent of not expecting anyone to talk back to him. And they didn’t. The circle cleared up and you three were free.

You gently pulled Penny off you, mainly so you could check on her. She reluctantly did so, and when you saw your face you fought an urge to run after those bastards and beat them to a pulp. Magikkiss also seemed to hold some sort of affection towards her, since he gritted his teeth in anger, a wave of protectiveness washing over both of you.

Penny was whimpering, tears falling across her cheeks as her face contorted into hurt. “Hey hey, it’s okay. They’re gone.” You reassured her, wiping a tear with your thumb. “T-They tried to pull my skirt…” She sobbed. “Those assholes…” Magikkiss mumbled. “Penny…” You frowned, pulling her again to another hug. Penny embraced you, her grip so tight, and her figure still trembling. You would never, never let anyone hurt her.

Ever.

  
  
  


_ Cinder _

“Why is he taking so long?” Cinder grumbled, crossing her arms moodily. You rolled your eyes, gripping the wheel as if tired of this conversation. “What could he possibly be doing there that takes ages?” Cinder continued, eyes glaring at the entrance of the warehouse. You slowly leaned your head on the wheel and turned to face Cinder, her eyes gazing at you intensely.

“Look, when I agreed on a date, I did not expect a stakeout in the middle of the night in a smelly car.” You replied, sighing tiredly to emphasise your point. Cinder breathed slowly, staring at you before facing the entrance once again. “I’m sorry. I really did want a date, but Roman needs to be stopped.” She spoke dutifully. You perked up and leaned back on your chair, crossing your arms as you examined Cinder amusedly.

This was an unusual side from her, but you weren’t complaining. “You know, for a former-criminal you have a respectful sense of duty.” You mused. Cinder simply furrowed her eyebrows at you, a look of sudden annoyance. “I told you I changed.” She muttered, her voice harsh.

Maybe you stepped over a line you shouldn’t have. Groaning slightly you caught Cinder’s attention again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I’m just…” You tried. “I’m proud of you Cinder.” You finished, meeting her eyes. Her eyes softened, and she didn’t look as frustrated as she was.

But her expression was sad. “Thank you, you don’t know how many times I’ve wished to hear that.” She replied. You didn’t want to say anything, maybe because you thought she would continue. Cinder only stared infinitely at the warehouse, finally breaking by letting out a huge breath. She glanced at you, a wretched smile escaping her.

“Salem never said anything like that.” You thought as much, she only cared about herself and her goal. “I… killed people for her, I obeyed without any backtalk, and she never spoke a word of appreciation.” Cinder continued. You were sensing that words were going to be hard to come out, so you tried to offer as much support as you could. With a slow movement, you managed to lay your hand on her own, it was warm.

Her smile grew, and she clutched on your hand like it was her small hope to safety. “Salem was a role model for me at the time, like a mother even.” She laughed miserably so. “I don’t know what was going on through my head at the time…” Her eyes landed outside, as she gazed at empty dark streets.

“Emerald and Mercury, they’re just kids. The world hurt them, and I took advantage of that. I didn’t want to though… or maybe I did, I just didn’t know what I was doing.” She trailed off. You imagined that Cinder must be fighting herself for the right words, her expression a mix of emotions.

“I was a horrible person…” You gripped her hand tight, ready to challenge her if necessary. “You did some mistakes, we all did. But you, sticking around with Mercury and Emerald, being there when no one else was, speaks a lot about you. You’re kind Cinder, you value those kids more than you value anyone.” You replied. Cinder shivered, she bit her lip, maybe trying to not show any weaknesses. “You’re not Salem. Emerald and Mercury have a bright future ahead of them because of you.”

“(Y/n)…” Her voice broke, her grip on your hand tightened. Whatever she was trying to fight must’ve won, because she covered her face with her other hand, hiding it. “You don’t need to hide it from me.” You reassured her, moving her hand away from her face, seeing the fresh tears bordering on falling at the corner of her eyes. You left your hand on her cheek, caressing it with your thumb as you leaned in.

Cinder must’ve wanted it first, because she approached you rather quickly. But before you two could have any connection, the car shook. Something hit the front of it.

You and Cinder hurriedly broke apart and left the car, dashing towards the front. Roman laid there, holding his stomach in pain. “How the fuck did I not see the car?” He whimpered, peering then at us. His skin suddenly turned pale, as his eyes opened wide, glancing from Cinder to me.

“Ladies… Hello.” He greeted awkwardly. Cinder growled and violently pulled him up.

Let’s just say that Ironwood congratulated us with a day of beating up Roman in questioning. 

  
  
  


_ Emerald _

“What else?” Emerald asked, idly pushing the cart to the next aisle with one hand, while holding hands with you with the other. “We have some Doritos that Mercury requested and a few more bathroom essentials.” You replied, reading and re-reading the list. Emerald sighed as she started to lead the way to the snacks. “Merc and his stupid Doritos’ obsession.” She mumbled, making you laugh.

Today when you and Em woke up, you were disappointed to see that there was nothing to eat for breakfast. Mercury had fallen asleep on the couch, empty Doritos’ bags around him as empty jugs of milk were lazily thrown near the kitchen entrance. You suggested that you all needed to go shopping for more.

Emerald was reluctant to go, since she had the day all planned out, a date with you, going to the city. That’s what she wanted, but plans changed and Emerald had to muster with what was given. Luckily Emerald decided that maybe a coffee in the morning before going shopping could lengthened the small shopping date. So she was trying her hardest to take the longest time she needed, so she could spend more time with you without Mercury around.

“Maybe we should take some of those Honey flavoured cereals, we all liked them last time.” You suggested, as Emerald grabbed a few Doritos and plopped them in the almost-full cart. She hummed in agreement as you sneaked out of her hand-grasp. She didn’t pay attention as she was examining another way to organize the cart’s space, so you had this opportunity to go grab some of those delicious cereals.

Unlucky for you, you had no idea where it was. So it wasn’t to a big surprise once you had taken some wrong turns and had no idea where you were. Emerald on the other hand, sighing happily once she cleared up some space for the rest of the groceries, finally glancing your way. But you weren’t there.

“(Y/n)?” Emerald asked, searching around the aisle. The few people that were there all said that they had no idea when Emerald asked them. So she abandoned her cart and started to race around the store, scanning for any spot of you. Calling your name loudly in hopes of replies.

Of course you would get lost, how could a day go by without something unfortunate happening. Just yesterday, you had tripped on the carpet and almost hit head first against a side-table, if it weren’t for Mercury being close by. If you had brought your phone maybe she could’ve called you, but you forgot it at home.

Just then, when Emerald was considering calling the police – something she hated to do – an intercom echoed around the store. “Emerald Sustrai, please come to the secretary of customer service. There is a lost child called (Y/n) (L/n) that belongs to you.” The intercom lady announced, repeating it at least three times. Emerald massaged her temple in relief, and maybe a bit of embarrassment, finally rushing to the destination of the intercom lady.

You sat in one of the comfy chairs, pressing your hands in the middle of your legs as you sobbed frightened. Two ladies were talking amongst themselves, worried about you. When you spotted Emerald, you immediately jumped on her, hugging her for dear life. “I’m so sorry, I got lost and I thought that if I stayed there maybe you would find me, but then I got scared since there were so many people there so I rushed to a door, but that was the warehouse of the store, and then a lady found me and-“ “You nearly gave me a heart-attack.” Emerald shut you up, squeezing you tighter.

The lady at the desk cleared things up, and you and Emerald thanked her. You two finally left the store with bags of groceries, but Emerald refused let you wander more than a 5 cm away from her. You promised that you would wait for her next time.

When you got home, you told Merc what happened, Mercury couldn’t stop laughing and teasing you two. Nothing out of the usual…

That was certainly a date that made your relationship stronger.

  
  
  


_ Neo _

“Hey there (Y/n)!” A local fisherman greeted. “(Y/n)! Hope you have delicious bread tomorrow morning.” A family mother shouted from a window. “It’s the baker!” A drunken elder stumbled out of the bar, pointing towards you with a bottle of whiskey. You greeted all of them, since you did know them as regulars in your bakery.

Neo glanced at you, a mix of annoyance and admiration. You peered back at her, clutching her hand so it would reassure her to speak up. “You have big reputation.” She stated. “Yup. Most people in this small town know me since I was little. I’ve been helping my father bake since I first knew how to walk.” You replied, happily beaming at another neighbour greeting you.

“You and Roman?” She asked, now curious. “Yeah. Roman helped baking too, though he was bad at it.” You answered, laughing at the memories. Neo inspected the floor, as a distraction. She frowned sadly. “You and Roman are really close.” “Yeah. We’ve know each other since diapers, we even bathed together.” You continued and Neo grimaced at that visual.

You were just trying to tease her now, but I guess she took it too serious. Neo has something on her mind, that much you could tell. You thought that maybe it had to do with Roman, though you couldn’t be positive. “Hey, something wrong?” You nudged her. She peered over to you and sighed. “You spend so much time with Roman… I can barely spend time with you.” “You do-“ “Alone.” She finished, and you bit your lips, realizing that she might be right.

So that’s why she suddenly asked you to go on a walk, so she could have a little date with you alone. “Sorry Neo, I hadn’t noticed. I was paying too much attention on the business. I totally forgot that I wanted to spend time with you too.” You replied. Neo smiled gently, relieved to hear you say those words.

“How about this? When we get home, we can cuddle and watch another horror movie, like last time.” “Without Roman?” “Without that ginger.” You nodded, and Neo laughed. A gentle but melodic laugh.

“Thanks (Y/n).” Neo said, leaning towards your arm and wrapping her arms around it. You leaned your head on the top of her own as mutual affection when a voice shouted from the other side of the street. “(Y/n)! Neo!” Roman’s waved his arms frantically. Neo almost immediately rolled her eyes and groaned, you laughed at how convenient that timing was.

“Piss off Roman! We’re having a date!” You shouted back. Roman frowned. “What?! I can’t join?!” He screamed out. The few citizens of the town also rolled their eyes at our usual interaction, this was common with me and Roman. Most townsfolk people knew that. “No you ginger!” “Hey!” He yelped offended. “Then I’ll meet you at home?!” He continued. “No! You’re going to have to spend the day out today!” You replied, and if Roman could get more frantic, he did. “What?! You’re kicking me out?!” He exaggerated. “Yes!” Neo replied this time, and I could see some onlookers laugh.

With a big whine from Roman, we finally managed to convince him to spend the day with my parents which he agreed immediately. When we returned home, Neo was almost needy with affection as she enjoyed the moment of having me to herself.

  
  
  
  


_ Glynda _

“I appreciate whatever this date is, but couldn’t we just have stayed in our room?” Glynda sighed in impatience. You shook your head, an amused smile sneaking its way across your lips. “And what would we do in our room Glynda?” You asked, your voice showcasing your joking manner. She groaned, exasperated and nudged you gently.

You laughed as you fixed your eyes back on the road ahead, barely gripping the wheel since it was a straight path. “You know, like see a new series on tv, maybe read a book…” Glynda crossed her arms and leaned on the car door, watching you. You hid a snicker as you didn’t even try to look over to her, “Yes… and then what?” “Nothing else obviously.” Glynda replied rather quickly.

With a quick glimpse you could see that she was chewing on her bottom lip, her gaze on you hastily shifting away. You curtly shook your head and relaxed on your seat.

You were still unsure - you were taking Glynda to one of your favourite places, but you were unsure as to what her reaction would be. Would she even like it? _It’s Glynda, she is very hard to please._ But the drive wasn’t long, and you were almost there so no time to rethink this decision and go back.

“Oh.” You muttered and Glynda shifted in her seat to peek curiously at the road. “I think I see it.” You informed her, slowly leaning the car on the side of the road, parking near the woods. “How do you see anything in the middle of this trees…? It’s night for heaven’s sake.” Glynda grumbled.

You rolled your eyes, smiling at her attitude. _Always something so refreshing…_ Finally, you both left the car and locked it, you took the initiative by taking Glynda’s hand and leading her through the vast number of trees. “I swear to God (Y/n), if I get spiders in my air you are sleeping on the couch.” She gripped your hand tight, you figured she might really be worried, maybe a bit scared too.

But not for long, because the first step to the clearing of green grass made Glynda stop from even breathing. No trees, just a large area of healthy grass, lying in beneath the cosmos. It was always so “Beautiful…” Glynda finally breathed, carefully going deeper into the field. Her reactions were undoubtedly cute.

You had a better idea though. You casually went to the middle of the clearing and sat down, then leaning back and resting your back on the actual soft grass. It was special this clearing, different from any other. For some reason you could see the stars and paths of other faraway galaxies in this field, and the grass was greener, softer. It was almost magical.

Glynda spotted you, lying down on the ground. She almost snorted, but she contained herself. “Wanna join me?” You patted the patch of grass next to you. Glynda might have refused if this was a normal clearing, or if she wasn’t with you, she would never sit on the ground – even if it was grass. But, she nodded, and plopped herself right next to you.

She hesitated to lie down, but eventually, she was so relaxed she hadn’t noticed. You both stared at the stars, the dark sky, the light that couldn’t reach your eyes. “It’s really beautiful, I have never seen anything as remarkable as this…” Glynda murmured, eyes trailing constellations as she even seemed to examine the distance between each shining star.

You quietly turned your head, ogling your girlfriend in admiration. “Yeah. Beautiful.” You responded back, not even surprised that your voice went low. Glynda seemed to sense your eyes on her, maybe out of habit even, she also turned her head, peering at you through hazy eyes.

“The sky…” Glynda muttered, “or me?” You smiled. The obvious answer given away by that simple expression. But you felt like you had to prove a point, maybe to yourself, or the stars. The stars, one of the most beautiful things on the universe, so they knew that they would never outshine this gorgeous woman.

You reached towards her, slowly and teasingly. Glynda waited, closing her eyes when you finally kissed her. You pulled her closer, and she couldn’t resist.

You were right… it was magical.

  
  
  


_ Winter _

“Winter winter look!”

“Winter! We’re actually flying, look!”

“Winter! The clouds are so close, what do you think they taste like?”

“Winter! You can see Alsius from here, the people are like ants, look!”

You wouldn’t shut up. Winter wasn’t even sure how many times you had said her name (always ending with the word ‘look’), maybe she had lost count. You were like a child, or maybe rephrasing that: you had the curiosity of child. Which, once you think about it, it’s understandable.

But saying that Winter found it annoying is not true. Yes, it was a bit… too much. But, she found your childlike excitement endearing, refreshing even. Taking a break from duty was always something Winter despised, but taking a break from duty to go on a date with you, that’s another story.

“Winter! The ocean is so big!” You called, pointing animatedly out of the window of the airbus. Winter nodded, maybe for the hundredth time. “(Y/n), have you never flew before?” Winter asked, smiling to encourage you to calm down and sit down in front of her. You shook your head with the same excitement.

“No, never. I love it though!” You responded, jumping on your seat. “Well, I’m glad I choose this tourism airbus then.” Winter muttered, scanning gratefully the accommodation that they got. How lucky they were to be given a VIP booth, perks of dating Ironwood’s daughter. “Winter! There’s a pretty bird flying next to us.” You pointed out and Winter squinted her eyes to see better. “Sweetie that’s a dragonfly.” Winter replied flatly. You laughed noticing your mistake, “So it is.”

The trip was going to be a long one, you didn’t really have a destination though, and neither did the passengers. It was just a sight-seeing relaxing voyage around Atlas. But how could Winter relax with you there, for all she knew, you could leave the booth to go to the toilet and never come back. Or someone could snatch you while Winter is not paying attention. So many disasters could happen.

But your constant demand for Winter kept her on alert. Even if it was to look at a smudge on the glass.

Winter was tired too, and though she liked your enthusiasm, she would much rather prefer you sitting close to her and just cuddling or something of that nature. “Winter winter! We’re turning, see.” You giggled, apparently liking the way the airbus steered. Quite suddenly, Winter had the brightest idea to make you calm down, not something she comes up with every day.

“Hey (Y/n).” Winter finally called back, lifting herself from her seat. You swiftly turned to her, maybe expecting some genuine interest in the new discoveries you had pointed out. But instead, Winter kissed you. It wasn’t the usual soft one, or the peck she usually does, it was passionate. Something you hadn’t expected.

Winter was ready to show what she meant, she just got a little carried away in your soft whimper of a moan. You both broke apart and Winter grinned. “Winter wa-“ But she cut you off with another kiss. This time she smoothly used her tongue, maybe showing you what she could do. You were flushed red, not have experienced this ever.

Winter seemed satisfied, as she pulled away from you and plopped down back on her seat, licking her lips as if she had just tasted something delicious. You were left quiet and red.

Winter was happy to know that you took her invitation, finally sitting back down next to her and leaning on her shoulder. You both remained quiet, you out of amazement of a certainly new discovery, and Winter out of a pride and enjoyment.

You still had a lot to discover.

  
  
  
  


_ Kali _

The pool might not have completely fulfilled Kali’s expectations of a date. Especially since you requested that Blake stayed home with Jena. Kali might have been slightly disappointed.

But what is disappointment when you can see your girlfriend in less clothes than usual, in one of the most beautiful pools in Menagerie. Kali couldn’t really be disappointed.

“(Y/n) just please be careful.” Kali warned as you raced inside the open-pool. “I know you like to run around but keep it at a minimum.” Kali continued. You shouted an ‘okay’ back, already pretty far away. You neared the edge of the pool, ready to jump, but suddenly you revved back towards Kali, pecked her lips quickly and returned to the edge of the pool.

Kali shook her head and laughed amusedly, getting interrupted in her ogling by two men in pool uniform. “Excuse me miss Belladonna.” The taller one called, and Kali snapped her head towards him. “We have a reservation for you.” He informed. Kali straightened her back, pleasantly surprised and nodded. The smaller staff member offered to take her stuff and Kali politely declined.

Soon she was already at the VIP lounge area, with a set of lounge chairs, a small coffee table and a big enough parasol. Not that it really mattered since the pool was vacant, Kali had no idea why people didn’t go here. Well, more to her then, she’ll have no one to interrupt your date. The man gently helped Kali set her stuff (bags, sunscreen, lotion, towels, food, etc) and she thanked him gratefully.

The smaller one asked if Kali wanted something to drink and she quickly agreed on an iced green tea. Nothing better on summer. The both hurried off to provide the drink. Kali wanted to call you back, so she could ask what you wanted to drink too. But you were happily doing cannonballs, enjoying having the pool to yourself. Then, a staff woman started scolding you for some reason.

Kali couldn’t really hear what was being said, but you were laughing and lazily denying the suggestion of stopping. The tall man then appeared near the scene, iced green tea in a small tray. He glanced over at your discussing and passively-aggressively threatened you to stop.

Then he ignored the rest of the situation and plastered a fake smile, trotting over to Kali. He bowed his head, placing the drink in the small coffee table. “Sorry Miss, some guests can be very rude and troublesome.” She narrowed her eyes. Behind him, you were sassing the staff woman left and right, already off the pool as you seemed to be enjoying it. She simply pointed at the exit, angrily ordering you to go. The man, in front of Kali, clenched his teeth and forced another smile towards Kali. “If you’ll excuse me…” He trailed off, furiously stomping over to you.

Even if Kali was far away, she could hear the man’s distant shouts of insults. “No one talks to my girlfriend like that…” Kali muttered under her breath, quite upset.

“Hey babe!” Kali called, waving her arm while laying down on the longue chair. You snapped your head towards her. “Could you come here and lotion my back?” Kali asked, turning around and unclasping the back of her swimsuit. You beamed, already dashing towards Kali as the staff stood still in shock.

Yes, they had just made one of the worst mistakes in history.

And yes, they apologized relentlessly and offered a week vacation on their hotel.

Also yes, Kali and you had a wonderful date – that might’ve or not included a make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY characters do not belong to me, all of these beautiful characters belong to Rooster Teeth.
> 
> ============  
> Requests OPEN - Characters (Only females) and Scenarios


End file.
